London's Story
by miuchandra
Summary: Sakura's living for princess. How it comes? Is she starts to forget Naruto? Childrens become Teens, then just loves in London's Story. FINDOUTPROVEIT
1. The Cherry Blossom spread in Winter

**Panti Asuhan Ham Street, 5 Desember 1980**

Gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu berputar-putar kebingungan. Sedangkan api yang besar mulai memakan seluruh bangunan panti asuhan itu.

"Bibi Konan..." suara gadis itu seperti tercekik. Himpitan tenggorokannya karena asap tebal membuatnya kian sesak. Kakinya samar-samar tetap berusaha keluar dari bangunan yang sedang dilahap itu.

"Hei, gadis kecil! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" petugas berpakaian polisi itu segera menggendong tubuh Sakura. "Tapi, Bibi Konan―" suara gadis itu terputus dan polisi yang menggendongnya tanpa basa-basi membawa Sakura segera pergi dari tempat itu.

***.*.*.***

"Kotetsu!" pria yang menolong Sakura tadi menengok, "Perasaanku memang benar, _kan_! ada seorang gadis didalam sana, Izumo." jawabnya. Teman yang memanggilnya tadi segera menghela napas leganya.

"Seharusnya biar petugas pemadam saja, kau tidak perlu kesana. Berbahaya!"

"Bibi...Konan..."

"Sakura!" wanita yang di carinya sedari tadi muncul dan langsung memeluk gadis bermata hijau cerah itu.

"Pergilah!" wanita itu kini berbicara dengan keras, Sakura cukup tegang dengan perlakuan yang baru pertama kali ia terima dari wanita ini. "Kena―"

"Ada seorang yang memaksa ingin mengadopsimu, tapi aku yakin dia bukan orang baik-baik. Pergilah ke London, aku sangat yakin orangtuamu masih hidup!"

"Tapi...bibi Ko―"

"Cepat pergi!" nada itu kian mengeras, Sakura akhirnya berlari meninggalkan panti asuhan yang hampir habis dilalap api.

***.*.*.***

Salju kian lebat, suhu semakin merendah. Sakura berjalan tertatih-tatih tanpa alas kaki menyelusuri jalan kota yang sepi. Tubuhnya yang lelah memutuskan untuk beristirahat di pinggiran stasiun Ashford.

"Tersesat nak?"

Sakura tersentak kaget, dilihatnya pria tua dengan diperban sebelah matanya.

"Tuan...bisakah aku pergi ke London?" pria itu duduk disamping Sakura.

"London? Untuk apa kekota yang penuh tragedi seperti itu?"

"A..aku..."

"Kau tidak punya tempat tinggal?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Tinggalah bersamaku, aku akan memberikan kehidupan yang layak. Anak-anak seumuranmu juga banyak." Pria itu tersenyum, "Be..benarkah tuan?" dia mengangguk. "Namaku Danzo, sebentar kau tunggu disini." Pria itu bergegas meninggalkan Sakura yang tampak senang. Arah pria itu menuju ke telepon umum di stasiun. Dia menekan tombol dengan tangan kakunya sehingga berkali-kali meleset.

"Aku telah menemukannya. Sesuai dengan perjanjian kita." Dia buru-buru menutup telponnya. Dipandangnya sedikit menuju Sakura dengan senyuman yang tidak menyenangkan untuk diartikan.

***.*.*.***

* * *

**The Cherry Blossom Spreaded in Winter  
**

_"Aku hidup diantara orang – orang itu.._

_Mereka rendah dan selalu bersamaku.._

_Aku tak tahu harus kemana lagi.._

_Aku ingin memandang lewat jendela pagi.._

_Memandang turunnya salju dan Hujan,_

_Tetapi hidupku disini, bersama semuanya.._

_Dan aku akan bertahan.." _Sakura Haruno

* * *

**Ashford, 12 Desember 1980  
**

"Bangun semua!" suara Danzo terdengar sangat nyaring di telinga kami. Kami semua langsung bangun dan siap–siap bersikat gigi. Setelah itu kami berjalan menuju meja makan, disana telah tersedia sepotong roti kecil yang tak akan membuat kami tumbuh besar seperti layaknya anak – anak berumur 10 tahun.

"Kita harus berjuang hari ini!" kata Moegi bersemangat.

"Cih...kita tak akan menjadi kaya kalau begini terus!" keluhan Kimimaro membuatku berpikir keras. Kami semua terdiam.

Orang – orang disini memanggilku Sakura. Entah nama itu memang nama pemberian orang tuaku atau karena warna rambut ku senada dengan warna bunga di musim semi. Umurku 11 tahun, tidak bersekolah tapi bekerja sebagai penjual bunga, kadang korek api dan kayu pada saat musim dingin. Tuan Danzo pernah bercerita, sebenarnya kami adalah anak orang – orang kaya dari Jepang. Entahlah siapa yang dimaksud karena beliau tidak pernah melanjutkan ceritanya kemudian..

Kadang aku berpikir, jika aku tahu hidupku seperti ini, lebih baik aku mati...Aku pikir setelah melarikan dari insiden kebakaran itu hidupku akan menjadi lebih baik. Bibi Konan...

"Hari ini kakak ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Moegi lembut kepadaku, aku tidak tahan melihat wajah imutnya yang masih berumur 8 tahun itu.

"Aku belum tahu...tapi aku harus menjual sisa korek api ini. Aku tidak ingin Tuan Danzo marah lagi kepada ku.." jawabku lemah. "Tapi kita harus mendapat uang lebih hari ini!" tambahku bersemangat, Moegi tersenyum. Ini lah ekspresi yang aku nantikan. Terkadang aku harus mengemis atau mencuri kalau ingin mendapat uang lebih, Moegi juga terpaksa harus melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tidak tahan dengan kehidupan seperti ini. Dan aku tahu, aku tak seharusnya melakukan hal itu. Ya, aku tahu itu.

Tiba saat jam 5 sore, banyak orang–orang keluar dari gereja. Di depan pagar ini aku duduk dan mengemis. Berharap orang-orang kaya ini memiliki uang lebih dan mau membagi sedikit saja uang untukku. Moegi juga sedang duduk di sampingku.

"Moegi...kamu lapar, _kan_? Ayo makan! Masih ada sisa 2 Poundsterling 79 sen. Bisa kita berikan ke Tuan Danzo." Ajakku senang. Memang ada beberapa keberuntungan mengajak Moegi mengemis bersama, wajahnya yang imut dan tanpa dosa itu selalu menyentuh hati seseorang yang melihatnya. Tapi fisiknya yang lemah ini, aku tak sanggup membiarkannya berlama–lama mencari uang bersamaku.

Aku memutuskan untuk membeli roti di toko itu. Toko yang selalu ramai oleh pengunjung. Aku tidak sabar membelikan roti kesayangan Moegi.

"Berikan uangmu padaku!" suara itu hampir membuat telingaku tuli.

"Ta...tapi...Ka..Kabuto aku mohon jangan!" aku memohon, Kabuto adalah preman yang benar – benar tidak kenal keadaan. Dia selalu menodongkan pisaunya dalam situasi seperti ini. Sekali bergerak, kami bisa mati. Akhirnya dengan lemah aku memberikan semua sisa uangku yang seharusnya aku setorkan kepada Tuan Danzo. Dan roti itu...aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya hari ini. Aku memeluk Moegi yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Kau terlalu cantik untuk mati!" Kabuto menatap nakal mataku yang berwarna hijau terang ini, dan dengan sekejap dia pergi meninggalkan aku yang sedang gemetaran. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke gubuk itu.

***.*.*.***

"Uangmu diambil Kabuto?! Lagi?!" Kiba terlihat kaget dan marah.

"Dia selalu menodongkan senjata, aku tidak berani melawan.. " utarku dengan lemah. Ya, aku dan Moegi sudah kembali ke rumah rongsokkan ini. Tempat kami bernaung untuk berlindung dari hujan dan salju.

"Yah...aku menyesal tidak bersamamu saat itu..." kata Kiba sedih. Diantara teman–teman seperjuanganku di sini, Kiba memang selalu memperhatikanku dan juga lainnya.

"Bodoh!" cetus Naruto kesal. Dia menudingku seperti ini lagi. Semuanya tercengang. Naruto kini kembali memandang keluar jendela bekunya. Salju nampak semakin lebat. Dia terus memandangnya dengan wajah yang sangat lelah. Seminggu ini aku kurang memahami sifat Naruto yang agak kasar dan tegas. Mungkin karena aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya.

" Apa–apaan kau, Naruto?!" teriak Kiba seakan membelaku.

"Sakura bodoh! Kenapa dia memberikan uangnya begitu saja?!" jawab Naruto dengan suara semakin kencang. Dia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya tadi dan menghadap ke Kiba.

"Apa kau mau Sakura di pukuli lagi oleh Tuan Danzo? Hah?!" nada Naruto kini membentak Kiba.

"Kau ini peduli, khawatir atau apa?! Kalau peduli tidak perlu bilang Sakura bodoh! Kau tahu, Kabuto selalu mengancam jiwa!" kali ini Kiba tidak mau kalah.

"Kenapa tidak coba lari atau meminta pertolongan orang lain?!" Naruto marah makin menjadi.

"Zaman sekarang siapa yang mau menolong anak gelandangan seperti kita, Naruto?!" tambah Kiba yang memanas.

"Kabuto menodongkan pisau ke perut Moegi, Naruto." jawabku kali ini dengan suara parau. Naruto melotot kaget, aku bisa lihat wajah nya yang khawatir sangat hebat. Naruto terdiam dan kembali menatap jendela. Dia segera melempar kantung uang berisi 3 poundsterling dan beberapa sen di dalamnya kepadaku.

"Kau tak perlu kena pukulan lagi hari ini." Suara Naruto terdengar serak. Aku ingin sekali menangis, kenapa aku bisa berada dalam kehidupan seperti ini.

"Ti...tidak...Naruto...biar aku saja yang menghadapinya." Kataku sambil mengembalikan kantung uang itu, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju padanya. Hingga suara gebrakan pintu itu terdengar nyaring. Langkahku berhenti, Tuan Danzo segera menghampiri kami. Kantung uang milik Naruto yang sedang aku pegang itu dengan cepat diraihnya.

"Mana setoranmu hari ini Udon, Kiba?!" teriak beliau. Teman–temanku itu segera menyerahkan kantung uang. Kali ini Tuan Danzo berbalik arah menuju Naruto.

"Kau?" tanyanya dengan keras. Naruto biasanya memberi setoran kepada tuan Danzo dengan jumlah lebih, namun kali ini Naruto diam.

"Mana?!" tanyanya lebih keras lagi. Naruto tetap diam. Tuan Danzo langsung menarik baju tipis Naruto. aku tidak sanggup membayangkan kejadian setelah ini. Tuan Danzo segera meninju wajah muda Naruto. Aku ingin menangis. Teman – teman yang lain hanya menutup mata, dan Kiba...walaupun kadang ribut bersama Naruto, dia juga sangat khawatir.

Pukulan bertubi–tubi itu melayang ke perut Naruto. Aku tidak bisa melihat ini lagi, aku segera berlari dan menahan tangan Tuan Danzo yang hendak menampar Naruto lagi. Aku berteriak, tapi sulit untuk mengeluarkan air mata saking sakitnya rasa di hati.

"Tuan Danzo, tolong hentikan..." aku meronta meminta sedikit ampunannya untuk Naruto.

"Sa..kura, per...gilah!" suaranya parau. Dengan seluruh kekuatan orang dewasa yang di miliki Tuan Danzo, tangan itu berhasil menepasku hingga aku terjatuh di sudut ruangan itu. Pinggangku terasa sakit. Tangan Tuan Danzo itu kini akan memukuli Naruto lagi. Dengan seluruh sisa kekuatan yang aku punya, aku berlari untuk menahan tangan Tuan Danzo.

"Apa–apaan kau, Sakura?! Kau tidak bisa melihat kekasihmu aku pukuli seperti ini?!" teriak Tuan Danzo kepadaku. Aku sedikit melihat Naruto yang tak berdaya menahan pukulan itu.

"Itu uang Naruto, Tuan. Bukan uang hasil kerja ku.." akhirnya kata–kata ini keluar dari mulutku. Aku merasa agak tenang, walau jawaban yang aku dapatkan bukanlah sebuat pembicaraan. Tangan Tuang Danzo meraih baju ku dan siap menghajarku. Yah, ini lah yang aku terima. Kali ini tamparan dan pukulan yang banyak menuju tubuh dan wajahku. Entahlah, aku tidak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah, Naruto selamat dari tindakan ini. Aku sedikit mellihat Moegi yang menangis. Kiba berlari dan menggendongku. Pukulan itu telah aku hadapi. Darah segar mengalir dari wajahku, Kiba menangkapku yang tergulai lemas hampir menabrak lantai. Naruto? Apa dia baik – baik saja?

***.*.*.***

Aku memeluk tubuhku yang kesakitan. Hawa dingin yang terus menerka menusuk tulang rusuk ku. Malam ini aku bahkan tak bisa tidur. Tiba - tiba Selimut usang itu sedikit menghangatkanku.

"Sakura..." desah Naruto iba. Wajahnya lebam, lukanya sudai mulai mengering. Begitupun pula aku.

Naruto pun duduk disampingku sekarang. Malam ini salju tetap turun dengan lebat namun agak terapung. Aku kembali memeluk tubuhku dengan kencang. Kamar ini kami pakai bersama - sama.

"Suhunya semakin rendah." kata Naruto yang semakin cemas dengan keadaan ku. Aku tak tahan lagi.

"Kau...baru merasakan permulaan." permulaan katanya? Ini saja bisa membunuhku. Tanpa banyak basa-basi di menggerakkan selimut dan memberikannya padaku. Sedangkan dia kembali ketempat alas tidurnya hanya menggunakan jaket yang biasa dia pakai.

Naruto itu...apa orang yang sangat perhatian tapi tidak bisa menunjukkannya secara sederhana?

***.*.*.***

**Ashford, 28 Maret 1981**

Sudah lebih dari empat bulan yang lalu aku tinggal di tempat ini. Aku mulai terbiasa walaupun berat. Bunga-bunga bewarna merah muda mulai mekar. Aromanya cukup menenangkan dan sangat harum. Setelah mengemis aku selalu menyempatkan datang ke stasiun untuk melihat pohon yang berbunga merah muda.

"Kau...anak dari panti asuhan di Hamstreet kan?" aku sempat kaget.

"An...da...polisi yang menyelamatkan saya saat itu!"

"Aku memang saat itu sedang bertugas di Ham Street. Sebenarnya kantorku di kota ini." pria muda itu tersenyum ramah padaku. "Namaku Kotetsu, kau?"

"Sakura."

"Nama yang bagus dan cocok untukmu. Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti orang Jepang, ya. Hm mata dan rambutmu." Tuan Kotetsu tersenyum lagi. "Memang Sakura itu apa hubungannya dengan Jepang?" tanyaku penasaran. Dan ada apa dengan mata dan rambutku?

"Hahaha...berapa umurmu, _sih_?" dia malah tertawa. "Kau bersekolah dimana?"

"Aku tidak sekolah. Waktu di panti asuhan aku hanya belajar bersama bibi Konan." jawabku.

"Bagaimana dengan pemerintahan ini ya, apa mereka tidak memperhatikan pendidikan sehingga membiarkan gadis sepertimu tidak sekolah... Hm..Sakura?" aku menengok padanya.

"Di Jepang pada musim semi seperti ini banyak sekali pohon itu.." Tuan Kotetsu menunjuk pohon berbunga yang aku sukai itu. "_Cherry Blossom?_" dia sedikit cekikikan.

"Di Jepang, _Cherry Blossom_ di sebut dengan Sakura." lagi-lagi dia tertawa, "Seperti namamu, sangat cocok!"

Kini wajahku sedikit memerah, dan baru saja paham apa yang di maksud sejak awal.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor sekarang. Jika butuh sesuatu atau pertolongan, kabari aku ya. Kantorku ada di sebelah gereja di sana. Sebagai polisi dan sebagai temanmu, aku akan melindungimu! Sampai jumpa!" dia berlari lagi.

Sekarang, kata _Cherry Blossom_ memutari otakku. Aku suka, aku nyaman dengan kata yang sangat lembut itu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku lagi untuk pulang, tentu saja melewati gereja. Aku melihat kerumunan orang-orang dan mendengar suara gesekan biola yang cukup indah. Aku cukup penasaran dan segera menuju kesana.

"Naruto?"

Aku melihat pemuda kecil yang setiap hari aku lihat di gubuk. Inikah Naruto? Naruto yang tegas dan suka berbicara dengan nada keras? Dia pemain biola?

Permainan biola itu selesai, orang yang menikmati tadi tepuk tangan dan memberikan sedikit uang untuk Naruto. Aku tersenyum, orang-orang pun mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Dengan langkah kaki yang cukup cepat dan aku tidak bisa menahannya. Entah apa yang merasuki tubuhku, aku memeluk Naruto dan tersenyum bahagia,

"Sakura?"

"Permainan biolamu bagus sekali! Aku ingin mendengarnya setiap hari!" dan baru pertama kali aku melihat Naruto tersenyum bahagia.

***.*.*.***

Di pekarangan gereja ada satu pohon ceri yang sedang mekar dengan cantiknya. Setelah permainan yang tadi, Naruto membelikanku roti dan mengajakku untuk beristirahat sebentar di bawah pohon ini.

"Sakura.."

"Ya?" aku penasaran dengan kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Apa kau menyukai permainan biolaku?"

"Tentu saja! Kau bisa menjadi pemain biola terhebat!" aku sangat berambisi. Naruto tersenyum lagi.

"Kapan ulang tahunmu?"

Aku berpikir keras, "Bibi Konan pernah bilang...katanya _sih _28 Maret. Entahlah aku tidak yakin. Aku saja tidak pernah bertemu orangtua kandungku." aku tersenyum dan memakan roti itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu hari ini?!" Dia sedikit terlihat antusias. Tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan makna ulang tahun.

Naruto berdiri dan mengambil biola tuanya.

"_This is for Sakura..Beethoven's Violin Sonata No. 5 Spring_..."

Hembusan angin dan musik di sore musim semi membuat aku bergetar.

_Naruto, Thank You_

**Chapter 1: The Cherry Blossom spreaded in Winter - End**

* * *

**Autor's Note :  
**

Yokatta na...aku selesai menulis cerita ini. Terinsirasi dari anime **Remi Nobody's Girl **dengan banyak modifikasi. Sejujurnya cerita ini sudah lama ku tulis di suatu buku saat aku masih kelas 2 SMP, mengingat aku sekarang kuliah semester 2. Aku ingin sekali cepat mem-publish cerita ini, padahal pagi ini aku test kanji lho T_T)

selama masih punya semangat menulis, aku akan segera menyelesaikan cerita ini. Tidak sebanyak Naruto: Schooldays, ini mungkin lebih pendek. Aku akan menyelesaikannya sepulang kuliah nanti. See Ya!


	2. The Warm Instrument while The Freeze

**The Warm Instrument while The Freeze**

_"Biolaku bagai debu yang selalu berhembus..._

_Bersama bunga dandelion di musim gugur ..._

_Ini bukanlah keinginanku.._

_Seluruh harapan ku telah mati.._

_Dan kini dia hadir di dalam kehidupanku " _Naruto Namikaze

* * *

**Ashford, 10 Oktober 1981  
**

Aku orang yang sangat dingin. Aku tak peduli dengan nasihat orang lain dan apapun di sekitarku. Kemahiranku hanya mencuri. Aku bahkan lupa nama keluargaku.

_"...Na..To... Shi...shina―"_

Aku lupa, aku lupa semua nama penting dalam hidupku. Nama ayah dan ibuku.

Saat umur 5 tahun, aku di culik dan berakhir menjalani kehidupan bersama Danzo tua itu. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, dia menginginkan uang? Tapi kenapa tidak menebusku dengan bayaran mahal yang bisa saja ia tawarkan kepada orang tuaku! Aku bersumpah akan segera menemukan mereka!

Tapi mimpi itu berakhir ketika umurku beranjak 10 tahun. Danzo mengajak kami semua segera meninggalkan Perancis, dan tinggal di Ashford, Inggris. Aku sudah pasti semakin jauh dengan keberadaan orang tua ku yang saat itu masih aku yakini...mereka ada di Perancis, menungguku. Atau mungkin juga mereka sudah melupakan aku, dan mempunyai buah hati yang baru. Namaku seperti orang Jepang, atau bisa jadi aku ini orang Jepang? Dan keluargaku itu bahkan sudah kembali ke sana? Entahlah, aku sudah tidak peduli dengan keluargaku. Tanpa mereka, aku masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang, kan?

Sudah hampir setahun gadis itu datang, diambil oleh Danzo dari stasiun kereta. Dia berbeda dua tahun dengan umurku. Ya, aku berumur 14 tahun ini. Ternyata gadis yang mengaku seringkali di panggil Sakura itu bernasib sama sepertiku. Dia tegar, kuat dan sangat mandiri. Dia bersifat dewasa, namun kadang juga egois.

Sakura bercerita, saat berumur 3 tahun dia di titipkan dipanti asuhan di wilayah Ham Street. Namun dia melarikan diri karena kebakaran yang menghabisi seluruh bangunan panti itu. Dia berada di stasiun bertujuan ingin pergi ke London, hingga akhirnya sampai disini. Sakura...dia percaya pada Danzo yang akan memberikan kehidupan layak dan menyenangkan, nyatanya ini _kan'_ yang dia terima.

Tubuhku masih kaku, mungkin karena akan memasuki musim dingin lagi. Aku bahkan sulit menggerakkan tanganku. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang keadaannya sudah tak terawat lagi itu. Aku harus sigap hari ini, mencuri mungkin? Ya akan aku lakukan pagi ini, ini hari sabtu. Saat sore nanti aku akan kembali ke lingkungan gereja untuk memainkan biola tuaku. Biola yang sudah tak layak dimainkan, namun suara indah terkadang masih bisa didengar.

Biola tua ini...aku mendapatkannya di Perancis. Saat gubuk yang lebih bagus dari ini aku tinggali bersama rombongan gelandangan kecil dan tentu Danzo, sosok dibalik semua ini.

Semua anak–anak disini sangat menyukai permainanku, walau aku selalu menampakkan wajah dingin kepada mereka setelah instrumenku selesai ku tunjukkan. Hanya dia...Sakura...

Perempuan ini sangat berbeda dengan anak–anak lainnya. Dia terhanyut dengan permainan biolaku. Ketika aku selesai memainkannya, dia berlari dan langsung memelukku sambil tersenyum ceria. Dia selalu bilang...

_"Aku ingin mendengar musikmu setiap hari.."_

_"Ini membuatku bahagia ketika aku mendengar setiap lantunannya.."_

Lambat laun hatiku yang beku ini mulai mencair semenjak perlakuannya itu.

***.*.*.***

**Ashford, 18 Desember 1981**

Minggu depan hari Natal. Aku bisa membayangkan berapa banyak lalu lalang orang – orang membawa uang untuk merayakan hari besar itu. Ini memang kesempatan bagus, disaat keramaian aku bisa dengan mudahnya mencuri. Walau begitu, aku bersumpah untuk memberikan Sakura hadiah Natal dari hasil suara biola tuaku ini.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju downstreet. Pusat belanja sedang ramai – ramainya. Tentu aku memperhatikan dimana mereka meletakkan dompet itu. Walaupun aku seorang pencopet, aku memilih calon korbanku dengan benar. Aku tidak mungkin mencuri orang yang kelihatan miskin seperti ku. Aku mencari orang kaya dan tentu saja dompet mereka tebal.

Laki – laki itu?! Yak! Dia, bodoh. Tertawa sejadi – jadi nya bersama seseorang yang kelihatannya berumur sama sepertiku dan melupakan untuk selalu waspada. Keramaian ini keberuntunganku. Dengan secepat kilat tanganku meraih kantung belakang dompet itu tanpa dia sadari. Mudah sekali mencopetnya.

Aku segera berlari menuju gang – gang kecil yang gelap. Aku segera membuka dompet itu. Ada sekitar 70 poundsterling didalamnya. Yah, aku beruntung hari ini. Mungkin aku tidak perlu mencari tambahan dengan bermain biola.

HIHA

Kartu nama itu agak tertutup bagian nama depannya. Aku penasaran, segera menarik kartu itu.

"Obito Uchiha? Uchiha Corp.?" ucapku pelan. Nama marga ini terdengar tidak asing di pikiranku. Entahlah, aku tidak dapat mengingat apapun. Kartu nama ini menandakan dia seorang pebisnis dari Jepang. Sedang apa seorang Obito Uchiha di Inggris?

Sudahlah, aku tidak pedulikan. Uang ini akan ku gunakan membeli pakaian baru untuk Sakura dan Moegi. Tentunya sepatu untuk Kiba dan juga selendang hangat untuk Udon. Segera aku membuang dompet itu. Biasanya aku sengaja menggeletakkan dompet yang telah ku ambil uangnya di sekitar tempat kejadian perkara.

Hari semakin gelap, salju tetaplah turun seperti biasa. Lagu – lagu khas Natal mulai terdengar sayup menelusuri perjalanan pulangku. Semua barang – barang yang aku inginkan sudah terbeli. Walau bekas, aku harap mereka menyukainya. Tak ada harapan lain. Aku hanya ingin melihat mereka bahagia.

**Chapter 2 : The Warm Instrument while The Freeze - End  
**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Chapter ini pendek, ya tidak apa. sama seperti novel lainnya kalau pendek ya daijoubu bahaha.

well sebenarnya aku udah selesaikan cerita ini, dan langsung upload chapter lagi kedepan. cerita agak ngebut ya. males mikir aku nya muahaha

just going to the next~~


	3. RUNAWAY! Leaving from Ashford

**RUNAWAY! Leaving from Ashford**

_"Tidak apa – apa..._

_Asalkan ada di sampingmu..._

_Aku merasakan kebahagiaan..."_ Sakura Haruno

* * *

**Ashford, 18 Desember 1981  
**

Naruto memasuki ruang kamarnya dan membawa bungkusan koran itu. Moegi terlihat sedang mengunyah sisa roti dan susu yang mulai memasuki waktu kadaluarsa.

"Selamat datang, Naruto." salam Sakura lembut. Naruto hanya memandangnya dan segera memberikan bungkusan itu tanpa berbicara apapun. Sakura kebingungan dan menarik pergelangan Naruto.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura lagi. Naruto tersenyum.

Sakura segera saja membuka bungkusan itu. Dia mendapati dua baju rajutan beserta sepasang sepatu masih layak pakai dan selendang rajut penghangat. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Udon dan Kiba kaget melihat barang yang saat ini memang benar–benar mereka butuhkan. Naruto orang yang cukup adil, dia juga membelikan tiga long bread dan kue jahe untuk dimakan bersama–sama teman gelandangannya itu.

"Baju untukku dan Moegi ya?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum. Kiba langsung meraih sepatu itu dan terlihat gembira. Wajah Sakura kian merona dan terlihat bahagia, dia memeluk Naruto.

"Entah bagaimana aku mengatakannya...Lebih dari ini...terimakasih Naruto..." kata Sakura dengan suara serak. Kali ini dia memeluk Naruto sangat erat. Mata Naruto hampa, namun dia kembali sadar. Gadis ini memeluk dirinya erat, lagi. Tangan Naruto perlahan memegang pinggang Sakura, dan kembali. Dia membalas pelukan gadis ini.

"Hei, sudah pelukannya jangan lama–lama. Terimakasih Naruto!" senyum Kiba ramah. Kiba paling tahu kalau sahabatnya itu memang sangat mengerti keadaan apapun. Terlebih sepatunya juga sudah jelek dan kotor.

"Sebaiknya segera kalian simpan." Kata Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan Sakura, dia menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci kaki dan tangannya. Sakura tersenyum lembut.

Tak lama kemudian Danzo kembali dari tempat perjudian yang selalu dia kunjungi selama ini. Wajahnya merah karena alkohol yang dia minum untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Tubuhnya melenggak–lenggok setengah sadar. Naruto melihat ini sebagai kesempatan bagus.

"Anak...anak...kau...mana...uang nya..." kata Danzo melayang. Naruto meringis melihat tuan yang menjijikan itu. Dia segera menghampiri Danzo.

"Tuan...kau mau uang?" tanya Naruto dingin.

"Tentu...saja...uhkk...anak bodoh! Berikan cepat!" teriak Danzo. Naruto segera memberikan kantung uang berisikan koin sen yang banyak. Danzo meraih kantung uang itu.

"Na...ruto...kau kah..itu...anak baik! Hahaha" bicara Danzo mulai sempoyongan. Ini kesempatan!

"Tuan, siapa keluarga Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang geregetan melihat gelagak tuannya itu. Danzo terbatuk – batuk. "_Dia itu...huk..uhuk...bangsawan Inggris...hahaha_" melihat pernyataan Danzo, Naruto menyerengitkan alisnya. Kiba langsung menghampiri Danzo.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargaku, Moegi dan Udon?!" teriak Kiba.

"Ha...Ha...Ha...kalian dari panti_ uhuk._..mana ku tahu...ha...hahaha...malam dingin..." pikiran Danzo melayang. Kali ini Kiba melirik ke Naruto, raut wajahnya mengisyaratkan, _'apa yang harus kita lakukan?'_.

"Kiba, aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat. Cepat bawa mereka ke stasiun, Kiba. Aku urus orang ini dulu!" perintah Naruto agak berbisik ke arah sahabatnya itu. Kiba dan Sakura dengan cekatan mengangguk dan mengajak anak – anak gelandangan itu untuk keluar. Danzo masih terlihat mabuk berat, keuntungan bagi Naruto dan semuanya.

***.*.*.***

"Kita akan kemana Kiba? Apa maksudnya semua ini?!"

"Dengar, sedari dulu aku punya rencana bersama Naruto. Jika Danzo pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, ini kesempatan untuk melarikan diri!" Kiba terus berlari sambil menggendong Moegi.

***.*.*.***

Tiba – tiba tangan Danzo meraih pundak Naruto.

"Tapi...yang..ku tahu...nama keluargamu...Namikaze. Hahahahaha! Aku...menculikmu...kasihan kan hahahha...kau tidak memilliki _uhukk_...kehangatan keluarga!" tertawa Danzo sejadi – jadinya. Ini membuat Naruto marah, hembusan udara Naruto terlihat sangat bergetar, air mata mulai menetes. Sedari tadi dia sudah memegang botol minuman beralkohol itu. Biola tuanya masih tergeletak di sudut jendela. Sepertinya, sabar yang sudah dia kendalikan tidak bisa di pertahankan lagi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dengan keras Naruto segera memukulkan botol itu ke kepala Danzo. Botol itu pecah, bersama minuman alkohol didalamnya tumpah keluar. Naruto melotot akan hal yang baru saja dia lakukan itu. Danzo terbatuk–batuk, sepertinya pukulan tadi malah membuatnya dia sadarkan diri. Kepalanya berat dan terasa pusing, tapi dia masih yakin yang memukulnya tadi adalah Naruto. Dengan cepat, Naruto berlari ingin keluar dari ruangan itu. Tersadar akan biolanya yang masih ada di dekat jendela itu membuatnya kembali. Danzo bangun dari tempat duduknya dan sepertinya sudah sangat sadar.

"KURANG AJAR KAU, NARUTO!" teriak Danzo yang ingin menangkap anak itu. Naruto kaget dan segera berlari kencang melesat keluar gubuk itu. Danzo tak kalah pun dia juga mengejar.

***.*.*.***

"_Hosh...Hosh_..." suara Naruto berat, dia sangat lelah berlari kencang. semenit lagi, kereta pengangkut barang akan berangkat dari stasiun. Suara klakson nya sudah mulai terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Cepatlah Naruto..." ucap pelan Sakura yang menunggu kedatangan Naruto itu. Kiba sedikit menyepitkan matanya.

"Itu Naruto!" teriak Kiba. Dia langsung menggendong Moegi dan Udon untuk menempatkan ke gerbong kereta yang terbuka itu.

"Sakura! Cepat naik!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Kita harus naik sama–sama!" kali ini Sakura juga berteriak membalas perintah Naruto.

"Bodoh..._hosh.._.."Naruto tersandung jatuh. Kini Danzo sudah mulai mendekatinya tinggal beberapa meter. Pukulan itu tepat mengenai perut Naruto. Lagi. Dan, lagi.

"Naruto!" kali ini Sakura berlari menuju Naruto, namun pergelangan tangannya di tahan oleh Kiba.

"Kita sudah tidak ada waktu!" kata Kiba yang sangat terlihat serius. Sakura masih ingin berlari, namun Kiba segera memeluknya dan memaksanya untuk naik kereta. Klakson kereta itu terdengat lagi, menandakan akan berangkat beberapa detik lagi.

"Naruto..._hiks_...Naruto..." kata Sakura lemah sambil menangis.

Naruto masih tertahan di pukuli oleh Danzo.

"Anak brengsek, kau pikir kau bisa mudah mengkelabuiku begitu saja?!" kata Danzo tersenyum seringai. Kali ini Naruto meraih biolanya, dengan cekatan dia memukul kepala itu.

_Biola itu hancur._

Naruto memanfaatkan ini untuk segera berlari. Kereta itu sudah berjalan kecil.

"AKU TIDAK BOLEH KEHILANGAN KESEMPATAN LAGI!" teriak Naruto dengan sangat kencang. Sakura yang tadinya menangis sekarang tersenyum.

***.*.*.***

**Kantor Polisi Ashford**

Pria yang sangat panik itu hanya bisa duduk menunggu sambil memandangi jam dengan cemas. Selang beberapa menit pun polisi yang telah membantunya itu kembali.

"Pak, sudah ketemu?" tanya Obito yang segera bangkit dari kursi tunggunya. Polisi itu mengangguk.

"Kami menemukan dompet anda tak jauh dari tempat anda di copet tadi." Kotetsu memberikan dompet itu. Obito meraihnya dan segera membukanya. Uangnya tidak ada?

"Pasti uangnya sudah kosong? Pencuri itu memang sialan, sudah berapa kali dia melakukan hal ini!" kata Kotetsu geram, mengepal tangannya erat.

"Memang kejadian ini sering terjadi?" tanya Obito dengan tampang lelah.

"Hampir setiap hari. Pelakunya selalu saja membuang dompet itu di tempat yang menjadi perkara. Kalau bahasa kasarnya bisa di bilang seperti '_Aku hanya membutuhkan uangmu, bukan identitasmu._' Ya kurang lebih begitu." Jelas Kotetsu sambil menulis laporan di bukunya.

"Tapi pak, kartu nama saya tidak ada!" Tambah Obito semakin lemah dan khawatir. Terlihat jelas mimik wajahnya menampakkan dia akan pingsan sebentar lagi.

"Ini...baru pertama kali terjadi. Kami benar – benar minta maaf tuan. Kami akan segera menemukan pelakunya!" kata Kotetsu tersenyum. Kini Obito menjatuhkan tubuhnya ketempat duduk tadi di samping seorang remaja berambut hitam semarga dengannya.

"Kau akan baik–baik saja paman." Katanya sambil membuka majalah polisi di tempat itu. Obito menengok ke arah sepupu kesayangannya itu.

"Tapi kalau ayahku marah bagaimana, Sasuke?" kata Obito panik.

"Hn. Itu urusanmu ." jawabnya dingin sambil membuka–buka majalah itu dengan cepat. Sasuke segera menutup majalahnya. "Lagi pula, kau sudah besar. Tidak perlu takut dengan paman, kan?" kini Sasuke menengok ke Obito dengan wajah memelas, percis sekali dengan wajah Bossun yang menyebalkan itu. "Dasar, kau sepupuku tapi lebih terlihat seperti om–om!" tambah Sasuke kesal. Detik terus berjalan, seorang berambut panjang sepunggung itu menghampiri dirinya.

" Ayah..." desah lelah Obito membuat Madara Uchiha agak khawatir.

"Jangan bercanda, ayah segera pulang dari meeting dan kemari hanya untuk mendengar kejadian konyol seperti ini?! Memang berapa uangmu?! Lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan di Ashford?! Jangan bilang sudah seminggu kau disini!" tanya Madara yang juga kesal karena kelalaian anaknya itu.

"78 Poundsterling, Yah...bagaimana aku bisa pulang. Apalagi kartu nama ku di ambil juga. Aku ingin ikut ayah meeting saja kok." kata Obito agak sedikit merengek di umurnya yang sudah mencapai 25 tahun itu. Awalnya Madara tidak terlalu menghiraukan berapapun jumlah uang yang ada di dompet anaknya itu. Sudah pasti jumlah itu tidak akan membuatnya jatuh miskin. Tapi,

"Bodoh!" Madara mulai kesal. Segeralah dia meninggalkan kantor polisi itu di ikuti Obito yang masih panik dan juga Sasuke yang dingin.

Supir itu segera membukakan pintu untuk Madara, Obito dan Sasuke. Mereka pun segera masuk ke mobil sedan yang sangat terlihat mewah.

"Hari kita kembali ke London." Ucap Madara yang semakin terlihat lelah. Obito melirik ayahnya.

"Apa urusannya sudah selesai semua, Yah?" tanya Obito khawatir.

"Cabang di Ashford sudah selesai. Seenggaknya milik Namikaze itu tidak memasuki kerjasama di daerah ini." Tambah Madara sambil menghela napas. "Dan...kartu nama mu itu. Kau tenang saja. Akan dibuatkan model yang baru." Tambah Madara dan merogoh tas laptopnya itu. Pebisnis besar sepertinya memang selalu terlihat sibuk, tapi ini tidak membuat Obito menyesal jika suatu saat nanti ia akan menjadi seperti ayahnya.

"Maaf Sasuke, kau sampai kerepotan menemani Obito ke Ashford. Padahal kau seharusnya sekolah kan?" kata Madara sambil melihat laptopnya.

"Hn, tidak apa paman. Aku juga bosan." Jawab Sasuke dengan penuh dingin. Kepalanya menyender lagi, kali ini menengok kearah jendela. Dia melihat remaja pirang yang di pukuli oleh orang tua. Matanya membesar.

_'Apa yang dia lakukan?! Cepat lari!'_ teriak Sasuke dalam hati. Anak itu memukul orang tua tadi dengan biolanya hingga hancur. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Ah ya Sasuke, kudengar di sekolah mu ada pentas Miss. High School ya? Dan tunanganmu itu masuk ke semi final." Kali ini Madara menengok ke Sasuke yang kaget akan panggilannya.

"Ah ya, Hinata berhasil." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Madara tersenyum.

"Itu bagus kan? Hahaha. Aku tak sabar menunggu pernikahan kalian."

"Harusnya yang menikah duluan itu aku, ayah." Kata Obito menyela. Tawa Madara berhenti.

"Urusi dulu bisnis ini, baru kau menikah! Kau juga masih bocah!" jawab Madara sebal.

Suara ponsel Sasuke terdengar. Dia menekan pilihan jawab.

"_Gosh! Sasuke?! Where have ya been?! You even not leaving a message for me, huh?! I lookin' for you!"_

"No need to worry. I just took a trip with uncle Obito. Is that wrong?" kata Sasuke sambil menghela napas.

"_But you haven't telling me. Well, where are you now? I will take you off!"_

Sasuke menghela napas lagi. " I can holding my own―"

_"I am with Brother Itachi, now."_ Sebelumnya, Sasuke ingin menutup pembicaraan itu.

"Wh―WHAT?! Why you...HINATA?!"

"_サスケ、どこにいる__? (Sasuke, ada dimana?)"_ suara itu berubah menjadi suara yang ingin sekali dia dengar. Wajah Sasuke melembut.

"ホテルへ行ってる。お兄ちゃん大丈夫？ (Pergi ke hotel. Kakak baik – baik saja?)"

_"勿論ですね。早く帰る！ みんなは待ってるよ！__(Tentu saja! Cepatlah pulang, semuanya sedang menunggu lho!)"_

"はい、明日ロンドンに来る。(Ya, besok aku akan tiba di London.)" kata Sasuke tersenyum.

_"I am counting on you! See ya!" _Hinata menutup teleponnya. Sasuke menghela napas lagi.

"Semuanya menantikanmu pulang ya, Sasuke?" tanya Madara.

"Ya, paman. Tidak kerasa sudah seminggu aku tidak berada di rumah ataupun sekolah. Tapi ini sangat menyenangkan!" kata Sasuke tersenyum.

"Ya...Ashford memang indah..." tambah Obito.

"Kamu ikut – ikutan saja. Pikirkan uangmu yang kecopetan!" ucapan Madara kini kembali membuat Obito _down. _Mereka kembali tertawa bersama.

***.*.*.***

**19 Desember 1981**

Dini hari, salju semakin turun lebat. Ini membuat mereka sangat kedinginan. Hanya bermodal sweater yang di belikan Naruto tadi sedikit memberi kehangatan.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa – apa?" Naruto melirik Sakura yang sedang tiduran disampingnya. Wajah Sakura putih pucat, giginya menggeretak. Ini membuat Naruto sangat khawatir. Udon, Moegi dan Kiba terlihat sudah tidur. Sakura memaksakan mereka agar menggunakan sweaternya, imbasnya dialah yang sangat kedinginan sekarang. Naruto pun juga sama kedinginannya, apalagi dia hanya menggunakan kaos putih yang tipis.

"Su...suhunya...rendah sekali..Naruto..." jawab Sakura terbata-bata, lidahnya kaku. Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, Naruto memeluk gadis kecil itu. Pelukannya sangat erat, hawa panas tubuhnya terasa.

"Na...Naruto... Biolamu?" Sakura membalas pelukan itu dengan hangat juga. Hawa tubuh mereka bisa dimanfaatkan untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka masing – masing.

"Biola itu bukan hal penting. Tapi yang harus aku lakukan adalah melindungimu..." ucap Naruto. Sakura hanya tersenyum getir.

"Maafkan aku...Sakura...aku yang membawamu kedalam masalah―"

"Tidak apa – apa...asalkan ada di sampingmu...aku merasakan kebahagiaan..." Sakura menutup matanya. Naruto membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Sakura.

"Nami...Kaze..."

Selang beberapa menit pun mereka tertidur. Kereta ini menuju London, mungkin sore ini akan tiba disana.

**Chapter 3 : RUNAWAY! Leaving from Ashford - End**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

AYO GO GO GO MIU CEPATLAH SELESAIKAN CERITA INI~~! UAS SUDAH MAU TIBA 2 MINGGU LAGI.

Oh ya curhat dikit ya, aku semakin semangat deh menulisnya. sengaja aku kebut biar gak bertele - tele kayak Naruto Schooldays. cerita yang itu juga masih mau di lanjutin sih. tapi males update nyah.

doa kan semoga inspirasi datang dari atap rumah saya~ yeay~~!


	4. When The New Home Comes to Me

**Chapter 4: When The New Home Comes to Me**

"_London..._

_Kala malam tiba aku berjalan sendirian,_

_Ditengah salju yang dingin menusuk tulangku._

_Entah dimana seharusnya aku berada,_

_Tapi kali ini aku seperti pulang kerumah..._

_Percayalah...aku tidak berbohong..."_ – Sakura Haruno

* * *

**Westminster, Inggris, 19 December 1981**

Ber jam–jam telah berlalu. Ada cahaya kehangatan yang mulai menyelimuti gerbong kereta itu. Tubuhnya masih memeluk Naruto yang tertidur itu. Sakura tersenyum.

"Wajahnya sangat polos sekali." Ucapnya pelan. Tangannya mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut. Kali ini Naruto mulai membuka matanya.

"Sa..Sakura..."

"Selamat sore, Naruto..." kata Sakura lembut. Naruto bangkit dari rebahannya, dia kembali duduk.

"Kita sudah jauh dari Ashford." Bisik Naruto pelan. Sakura mengangguk. Wajah Naruto begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Selamat sore, Sakura." Kata Naruto bahagia. Sakura juga merasakan itu. Rasa yang sangat nyaman dan yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

"Ah ya, Moegi, Udon dan Kiba ada di atas gerbong. Kau ingin melihat matahari?"

"Ya...ayo..." Naruto mengangguk, Sakura menarik tangan Naruto dengan hati. Mereka menaiki tangga besi yang sudah tua.

"Hei, Naruto...Sakura..."

"Selamat sore, Kiba." Sapa Sakura tersenyum lembut. Kiba tertawa.

"Hahaha dasar kalian. Sudah jam berapa ini?! Cepatlah kemari! Kalian tidak sabar kan kita sudah tiba dimana?!" kata Kiba penuh semangat

"Memang dimana?" tanya Naruto heran. Angin sejuk mengelilingi mereka. Kota – kota besar tertutupi aroma salju putih yang sangat cantik.

"WELCOME TO LONDON!" Kiba berteriak kencang. Naruto tersenyum melihat keindahan itu. Suara gersakan kereta menemani perjalanan mereka bersama asap pembakaran. Udon dan Moegi tertawa senang.

***.*.*.***

**St. James's Park Tube Station**

Lalu lalang orang berjalan di stasiun. Mereka berlima terlihat compang–camping dan tidak pantas berada di tempat ini. Seluruh orang menatapnya tidak percaya, dimana security yang seharusnya melarang anak–anak gelandangan berada disana. Naruto menggendong Udon dan Kiba menggendong Moegi. Kaki mereka perlahan semakin cepat, meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di gang kecil yang bersih mereka meneduh, salju meninggalkan bekas rintik–rintik dilangit. Toko–toko dan musik Natal menemani perjalanan mereka tadi. "Ini bahkan lebih ramai daripada Ashford!" keluh Kiba sambil menurunkan Moegi. Suhu udara mulai menurun lagi.

"Kita...untuk sementara tinggal di sini saja." Naruto juga menurunkan Udon. Sakura memeluk dirinya. "Kenapa kita tidak mencari gereja saja?" tambah Kiba memberikan ide. Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, kau benar. Mungkin disana ada suster yang baik hati memberikan kita tempat tinggal. Naruto mulai melangkahkan kaki nya lagi. Tiba – tiba Sakura manarik lengan Naruto

"Itu...menara Big Ben..." Sakura menganga melihat bangunan itu, dia seperti merasa pernah tinggal. Naruto melirik kearahnya.

"Ada apa dengan menara itu?"

"Aku...aku pernah kesini sebelumnya!" Sakura tersenyum merona penuh bahagia. Seperti pulang ke rumah setelah bertahun –tahun pergi.

"Mungkin disini tempat tinggal orang tuamu." Kata Kiba menebak. Sakura menengok kearah Kiba, memberikan senyuman yang lebih bahagia. Konan memang pernah mengatakan itu.

"Sudah jam 4 ya...masih ada waktu untuk mencari tempat." Naruto kembali menjalankan kakinya. Wewangian kue berjajakan di jalan – jalan kota. Tentu saja, mereka baru makan kemarin. Moegi memegangi perutnya.

"Kita beli makanan dulu, ya." Suara Naruto samar–samar terdengar. Moegi menampakkan senyumnya.

Mereka menuju toko roti yang sempat di lewati tadi, memang harganya lebih mahal dari pada di Ashford.

"Ah roti ini lebih enak rasanya, kak Naruto." puji Moegi. Mereka makan tepat di depan toko roti itu.

"Apa kalian menyukainya?" tanya lelaki yang terlihat sudah tua itu.

"Ini sangat enak, tuan." Jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ini untuk kalian lagi. kenalkan, namaku Ichiraku. Aku sudah puluhan tahun bekerja disini." Ichiraku memperkenalkan diri sambil memberikan roti yang panjang itu.

"Kalian, pasti bukan dari sini ya?" tanya Ichiraku lagi.

"Ya, kami semua dari Ashford. Kami hanya gelandangan biasa dan tidak punya tempat tinggal." Kini Naruto yang menjawab. _"Sepertinya aku pernah mengenal dua anak ini. Entah dimana ya?"_ pikir Ichiraku.

"Kalian tahu, di dekat sini ada gereja. Dan gereja itu memiliki panti asuhan. Aku yakin mereka bisa membantu kalian." Kata Ichiraku menyarankan. Tiba – tiba gemerincing lonceng masuk terdengar.

"Ah, tuan Jiraiya. Selamat datang!" sapa gadis bernama Ayame, anak dari pemilik toko. Ichiraku juga tersenyum menyambut pria yang sudah seperti kakek–kakek itu. Warna rambutnya penuh putih, tapi badannya masih tegak.

"Aku pesan 50 roti panjang ya."

"Wah semakin tambah banyak saja pesanannya." Jiraiya kemudian tersenyum, pandangan matanya kini beralih ke Naruto. _"Mirip seseorang..."_ pikirnya.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Jiraiya pada Ichiraku.

"Anak–anak tuna wisma. Mereka bilang dari Ashford."

Jiraiya melirik lagi ke arah Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kalian punya tempat tinggal?" Semua anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut bersamaku." Kata Jiraiya. Sepertinya anak–anak itu terlihat senang. Toko roti ini memberikan keberkahan.

"Nak, ini pemilik panti asuhan yang ku bilang tadi." Tambah Ichiraku menjelaskan. Anak Ichiraku itu selesai membungkus semua roti nya dan langsung memberikannya pada Jiraiya. Jiraiya kemudian membayar dan bergegas pulang.

"Aku bawa mereka semua ya!" Jiraiya melambaikan tangannya. Ichiraku berserta anaknya tersenyum. Anak – anak itu ikut bersama orang tua yang baru tadi di kenalnya. Mereka keluar dari toko itu. Menyelusuri jalan kota yang cantik, tempat ini lebih bising sekaligus lebih bersih daripada Ashford. Tingkat kehidupannya sudah pasti lebih tinggi juga.

"Jadi...kalian sedang apa di kota besar seperti ini?"

"Berlari dari penyiksaan anak, tuan." Jawab Kiba yang sambil menggandeng Moegi.

"Aku tidak menyangka di Ashford masih ada orang yang kejam seperti itu." Mereka tetap berjalan dan diam. Tidak menggunakan kendaraan umum ataupun pribadi. Rasa kecanggungan masih ada disana. Beberapa menit kemudian mulai terlihat menara yang cukup tinggi. Ya, atap gereja di kota Westminster. Benar – benar besar walau tidak sebesar menara Big Ben. Mereka menuju sebuah gedung seperti asrama. Tempat itu sangat indah bahkan untuk panti asuhan sekalipun. Mereka memasuki panti asuhan St. Maria itu.

"Kita sudah sampai." Mereka berhenti di lobby gedung asrama itu. Tempatnya sangat bagus, seketika rombongan anak – anak kecil berlarian menuju Jiraiya dan memeluknya.

"Temari, bagikan roti ini untuk semuanya." Gadis itu mengangguk, mengambil bungkusan roti yang banyak dari tangan orang tua itu.

"Kita kedatangan teman baru. Nah, ayo kenalkan diri kalian anak – anak." Jiraiya tersenyum ramah.

"Namaku Moegi."

"Halo, aku Kiba."

"Selamat sore. Aku Udon."

"Halo. Namaku Sakura. Salam kenal." Anak berambut merah itu menengok ketika gadis berambut merah jambu berbicara. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Aku, Naruto."

"Naruto?" Jiraiya seperti merasakan dejavu akan nama terakhir yang di sebutkan tadi. Naruto mengangguk. "_Naruto...Naruto?" _Nama ini seakan memutari otaknya.

"Hai, aku Gaara. Sakura berapa umurmu?" tanya anak berambut merah tadi.

"Umurku 11 tahun." Lagi – lagi Sakura menampilkan senyum penuh keramahan.

"Umur kita sama!" untuk pertama kalinya Temari melihat Gaara tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah, ayo anak – anak. Kita menuju kamar kalian!" Mereka bergegas menuju lantai dua. Semua ruangan di penuhi anak – anak yang kehilangan orang tuanya. Ya, tentu saja. Sepertinya Jiraiya orang yang sangat mencintai kesosialisasian.

"Ini kamar kalian. Aku harap kalian bisa beristirahat disini." Anak – anak itu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Tuan Jiraiya. Ini sudah sangat cukup bagi kami." Ucap Sakura bahagia.

"Ah ya, Naruto. Siapa nama keluargamu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Kau tahu, aku baru saja melarikan diri dari orang yang sangat jahat. Selama sebelas tahun aku tinggal bersamanya, dia baru memberitahu nama keluargaku kemarin." Wajah Naruto kini terlihat masam. Sakura hanya mampu menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Yasudah, aku tinggal dulu ya. Jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, kalian bisa datang ke gereja di depan, aku akan berada disana. Atau ke suster. Mereka ada dibawah." Jiraiya meninggalkan lima anak gelandangan itu.

"Naruto, mungkin aku bisa menjual korek api di kota?" Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak usah. Kau cukup berada disini saja. Biar aku yang mencari uang."

"Sudahlah, sudah ada yang mengurus kita disini." Kiba menenangkan suasana. Ya, itu memang benar. Tapi kehidupan keras telah mengubah Naruto menjadi orang yang sangat mandiri. Ada suara mengetuk pintu kamar mereka.

"Hai, aku Temari." Sapa gadis berambut pirang terang.

"Aku harap kalian menyukai tempat ini. Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk kalian." Tambah Temari. Anak – anak hanya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kalian bisa menaruh pakaian kalian disini." Temari menunjukkan lemari berkayu putih di kamar itu. "Ada selimut juga. Jadi kalian tidak kedinginan. Dan di panti asuhan ini, jam makan ada tiga kali dalam sehari. Sarapan sekitar jam tujuh pagi. Makan siang jam setengah satu, dan untuk makan malam jam tujuh. Disini ada banyak suster, tapi yang akan merawat kita hanya beberapa saja. Suster Anko dan Suster Shizune akan lebih memberikan kita perhatian. Tapi hati – hati, Suster Anko itu agak galak." Tambah Temari menjelaskan. Naruto sedikit melihat ke luar jendela, di sebuah teras depan gedung. Disana terllihat Jiraiya menemui seseorang lelaki berumur tiga puluhan. Warna rambutnya putih sama seperti Jiraiya, dengan gaya yang tidak beraturan.

"Itu, tuan Jiraiya bersama siapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ah, itu Kakashi. Anaknya."

"Anak?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Temari mengangguk. "Ya, anak tuan Jiraiya satu – satunya. Tapi istrinya sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Tuan Jiraiya dan istrinya memang sudah tua. Sedangkan tuan Kakashi sampai sekarang belum menikah." Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Jiraiya kelihatan seperti orang yang kesepian, mungkin itu alasannya mengapa dia membangun panti asuhan ini. Buktinya saja, anaknya juga belum menikah.

"Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian dulu. Sakura, mungkin kamu ingin membantuku di dapur?" Sakura mengangguk. Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Naruto juga kini memakai sandalnya lagi.

"Hei, mau kemana?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku mau menemui Jiraiya dan Udon ingin kebawah tidak? Mungkin ada teman – teman disana." Naruto membuka pintu. Moegi dan Udon mengikutinya. Kiba hanya menghela napas.

Di sebuah tempat di depan asrama, ayah dan anak itu berdiri mendebatkan sesuatu. Naruto dan Kiba mencoba berjalan pelan untuk mendengarkan mereka.

"Aku..tidak peduli panti asuhan itu ayah. Aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan yang sangat penting sekarang." lelaki yang lebih muda itu terlihat tidak suka.

"Kau tahu, ibu sudah meninggal. Semua kenangan ada disana, dan aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Ayah juga...sudah tua. Untuk apa di tempat seperti ini." Tambahnya lagi.

"Kenapa ayah tidak pernah berhenti? Cukuplah tinggal dirumah. Aku memiliki penghasilan yang bagus juga. Apa ayah tidak senang?" tanya anak itu.

"Bagaimana...jika ayah akan menyusul ibumu sebentar lagi?"

"Ayolah ayah. Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Ayah masih sehat! Dengar, aku ada _meeting_ sejam lagi. Aku janji, Natal kali ini aku pulang dan akan merayakannya bersama ayah." Kakashi berpamitan ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Entah apa yang menggerakan tubuh Naruto sehingga menghampiri Jiraiya.

"Siapa anak ini?" tanya Kakashi. Jiraiya merasakan tangannya di pegang seseorang.

"Dia Naruto. Akan tinggal di asrama ini." Ucap Jiraiya tidak bersemangat. "_Wajah dan rambutnya...mirip sekali dengan beliau."_ Pikir Kakashi. "Aku pergi dulu ayah. Selamat Natal." Lelaki berambut putih itu kemudian pergi meningalkan ayahnya dengan mobil sedan hitam miliknya itu.

"Ah, anakku itu memang menyebalkan." Jiraiya tersenyum melihat Naruto dan Kiba. "Malam ini pohon cemara yang baru akan tiba. Sebaiknya kita kembali kedalam. Suhunya sangat rendah." Jiraiya kemudia menggandeng tangan Kiba dan Naruto. Mereka kembali menuju asrama.

**Westminster Music Lesson**

Gadis berambut biru kehitaman itu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Dia membawa sebuah kotak kecil berisikan cokelat pada kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak suka cokelat." Kata Sasuke sebal.

"_But...I just want you to receive this. For homey's present?_"

"_I told you, I hate violin and chocolate_!" Sasuke berdiri dari dari kursi nya itu.

"_You know that I just coming home this morning. Then you asked me to be here? Please, I am so tired._" Sasuke mengeluh.

"_I have test! They want me to play Moonlight Sonata. You know, You are perfect with playing on! And, without you...I can't!_" Hinata memeluk Sasuke.

"_And I miss you._" Sasuke sama sekali tidak tergetar hatinya mendengarkan hal itu. Ditambah, dia sama sekali tidak menyukai Hinata.

"Sebenarnya, kau itu tidak pandai di bidang musik." Sasuke kembali duduk.

"Tapi menjadi seorang _Miss High School_ harus bisa segalanya."

"Tampilkan dirimu sesuai kemampuan yang kamu miliki. Orang akan lebih menghargai hal itu." Sasuke bangkit lagi, sambil membawa biola yang sudah tua. Dia berjalan menuju keluar tempat les mewah itu di belakang.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa ayahnya itu memberikan aku biola ini. Memang bagus dan mahal. Tapi aku tidak membutuhkannya." Sasuke membuka tempat biola amati itu. Didepannya ada tempat sampah. Dia menujukan biola itu ketempat yang tidak sesuai dengannya.

"Tuan tunggu!" gadis merah jambu itu mengarahkan tangannya pada biola itu. Mata Sasuke melebar sempurna memandang mata bewarna hijau cerah.

"Sakura...ada apa, _sih_?" Temari menarik napasnya panjang karena mengejar Sakura tadi.

_Namanya, Sakura?_

"Tuan, apa kau ingin membuang biola ini?" tanya Sakura panik. Sasuke masih terdiam. Memandangi mata hijau itu lebih dalam lagi. Menarik napas dan mencoba untuk mengingat.

"Tuan...apa kau mendengarkanku? Dari pada kau buang, lebih baik ini untukku saja. Aku sangat membutuhkannya." Pinta Sakura yang sedikit memaksa. Sasuke menutup matanya dan kemudian membukanya lagi.

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi." Ajak Temari yang tidak enakan dengan lelaki tampan yang ada di depannya.

"Ambil saja. Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Sasuke memberikan biola amati itu. Sakura tersenyum penuh kebahagian. Meneteskan air matanya.

"_Baby, what's going on this way?_" Hinata mendatangi Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak kembali. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Terima kasih tuan. Terimakasih. Selamat Natal!" Sakura dan Temari kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Gadis itu...Sakura.." ucap Sasuke tanpa disadarinya.

"Sakura?"

"_Sakura, ya. Sakura. Teman kecilku saat itu._"

**Chapter 4: When The New Home Comes to Me - End**

* * *

**Autor's Note :**

Kabar baiknya aku sudah menyelesaikan UAS. semoga hasilnya baik. Akhir - akhir ini bahasa Jepangku payah di kelas. jadi biarpun liburan seharusnya aku lebih banyak belajar. dan kabar baik nya lagi~

**ONE OK ROCK 'S TICKET AVAILABLE IN 29TH JULY!**

It means that next week will be padat pengunjung untuk memperebutkan tiket. Aku harus dapat hiiiiks! Belum lagi projek cosplay di AFA dan JakJapan Matsuri. kalian tahu, aku tidak hanya memikirkan fanfic, tapi ekonomi yang mendesak saat liburan memenuhi pikiranku. semoga cerita ini cepat selesai dan tidak menggantung terlalu lama. terimakasih yang sudah menreview. aku mencintai kalian!

**Next chapter will update as soon as possible!**


	5. The Childhood Story with Sasuke

_**Suggestion: Please, now listening Beethoven - Moonlight Sonata in Piano or Classic Guitar ver. for the better emotion.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Childhood Story with Sasuke**

_"Ini alasan kenapa aku menetap di London..._

_Demi seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang sangat cantik.._

_Dan anak lelaki berambut pirang..  
_

_Sekian lama mereka telah pergi,_

_Disinilah aku akan tetap menunggu mereka.."_ – Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

**Westminster, 19 Desember 1981  
**

Namaku Sasuke, berumur 14 tahun. Aku bersekolah di Westerminster School, tahun pertama. Tentu saja sekolah ini di peruntukkan untuk murid yang cerdas dan kaya. Aku berteman cukup baik dengan Shikamaru Nara, anak dari salah satu pebisnis besar di Jepang yang juga merupakan persahabatan baik perusahaan dengan pamanku, Madara Uchiha.

Ayah dan Ibuku menetap di Itali saat ini. Ayah, seorang pianis berbakat. Sering mengadakan orkestra disana. Sedangkan ibuku berprofesi sebagai ibu rumah tangga yang cantik dan penuh perhatian. Terutama masakannya yang sangat enak itu.

Disini, aku tinggal bersama Obito sepupuku. Kakakku juga bekerja sebagai salah satu ketua bagian di perusahan pamanku. Aku sendiri hanya berbakat dalam memainkan piano, tapi aku malah bersekolah formal.

Ya, ini salah satu alasanku kenapa menetap di London.

Sembilan tahun yang lalu, aku datang kerumah paman Madara di daerah St. Jame's. Aku tahu, St. Jame's Park sangat besar sehingga aku memutuskan untuk bermain sebentar disana bersama Kak Obito. Dan saat itu pula ada seorang anak perempuan yang manis berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau. Aku berpikir dia benar – benar orang Inggris. Dia sangat cantik di musim semi waktu itu.

Aku melihat dia bersama seorang anak laki – laki. Dan aku yakin, aku sangat mengenal anak itu. Dia, anak tuan Namikaze. Anak seorang pesaing bisnis pamanku. Pamanku sangat membenci keluarga Namikaze itu. Aku bahkan tidak ingin tahu nama anak pirang yang seumuran denganku. Aku pun menghampiri mereka.

"Namikaze!" panggilku kesal. Dia menengok, dan seperti biasa cengiran khas balasan yang kudapatkan.

"Halo, Uchiha! Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya. Dia terlihat senang melihatku disini. Padahal aku sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Jalan – jalan tentu saja!" aku memasang wajah kesal. "Dia...siapa?" aku menunjuk gadis kecil itu.

"Halo, aku Sakura."

"Sakura?" dia mengangguk. Cantik. Itu yang ada di pikiranku sekarang. Aku menjabat tangannya dan seketika itu pula Namikaze itu memecahkannya.

"Jangan terlalu lama, Uchiha. Dia itu calon istriku nanti!"

Rasanya seperti di hujani tumpukan jarum jerami ke hatiku. Baru kali ini aku merasa marah dan terpuruk. Apa maksud putra Namikaze itu? Kita saja baru berumur lima tahun, dia sudah punya calon istri?

"Kau bercanda?" tanya ku kaget. Lagi – lagi dia mengeluarkan cengiran itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda. Iya kan, Sakura-chan?" dan gadis itu mengangguk.

Tunggu dulu, Sakura-chan? Sejak kapan Naruto menggunakan embel – embel bahasa Jepang seperti itu?_ Okay_, aku tahu ibunya orang Jepang. Tapi,

"Sasuke, ini es krim mu." Kak Obito menghampiriku. "Halo, ada Namikaze Jr. rupanya. Apa kabar?" tanya kak Obito yang ramah, sangat berbeda dengan ayahnya yang sangat tidak menyukai anak kecil di depanku ini.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga sangat baik juga."

Dan seketika wanita paruh baya berambut pirang itu mendatangi kami.

"Sakura ayo kita pulang." Ajaknya. Dia, bukan ibu Namikaze yang pasti. Si Namikaze itu juga ikut bersama Sakura. Aku kesal melihatnya.

"Hei, Namikaze! Kau mau kemana?" dia menengok.

"Bermain kerumah Sakura-chan." Aku diam sejenak.

"Nyonya, aku ikut!"

Wanita itu melirikku dan memberikan gelak tawa.

"Tentu saja. Mari." Ajaknya antusias.

"Nyonya, apa tidak apa –apa? Maaf sepupuku―"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa – apa. Namanya juga anak kecil. Masih ingin bermain bersama." Nyonya itu kembali menggandeng Sakura dan si Namikaze itu menuju parkiran mobil. Aku jadi semakin marah. Untuk anak umur lima tahun, apa ini wajar?

"Sasuke, naik mobilku saja ya. Tidak enak dengan nyonya ini."

"Tidak mau." Nyonya itu kembali tertawa.

"Ayo naik, Sasuke." Panggilnya. Tanpa basa – basi aku segera menaiki mobilnya. Aku melihat Namikaze duduk bersama Sakura sambil bergandeng tangan.

"Namikaze! Tidakkah kau bisa berhenti menggenggam tangannya?"

"Memang kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku sebal. Akhirnya aku juga ikut memegang tangan Sakura yang sebelah kiri. Sakura tersenyum bahagia, mungkin yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah sahabat. Oh aku sampai melupakan kak Obito. Dia mengikuti kami dari belakang, tentu saja bersama supirnya.

Semenjak hari itu aku semakin sering bermain kerumah Sakura dengan di antar supir pribadi kak Obito. Aku melihat Namikaze juga ikut bermain dan akhir – akhir ini aku ketahui namanya Naruto. Lama kelamaan aku mulai menyukai Naruto dan Sakura. Ah bibi Haruno juga sangat baik dan menyambutku dengan ramah.

Pamanku pernah bilang untuk segera menjauhi Namikaze dan Haruno. Dia bilang aku tidak boleh berteman dengan pesaing bisnisnya, dan aku juga tidak boleh berteman dengan rakyat biasa yang bukan pebisnis menguntungkan seperti Sakura. Dia sendiri tidak paham bahwa Sakura bukan hanya dari keluarga biasa. Bahkan supir pribadi kak Obito sendiri tidak ingin mengantarku. Aku nekat, aku memberanikan diri untuk kerumah Sakura dengan naik bus. Ya, tanpa sepengatahuan paman Madara.

Tiga bulan kemudian aku jarang melihat Naruto lagi. Dia seperti menghilang begitu saja. Nyonya Haruno bilang dia kembali ke Paris. Aku sedikit merasa kesepian tapi tidak peduli.

Setelah sebulan berjalan, aku sedang bermain kembali di St. Jame's Park bersama Sakura. Umurnya tiga tahun, mungkin dia masih belum tahu kalau Naruto, calon suaminya telah pulang ke negaranya. Saat itu nyonya Haruno sedang meninggalkan kami berdua untuk membeli es krim. Aku tidak tahan menahannya. Dan saat itu juga aku meninggalkan Sakura untuk pergi ke kamar kecil. Sepuluh menit aku kembali, aku melihat nyonya Mebuki seperti kebingungan. Aku tidak menangkap Sakura di penglihatanku. Tiba – tiba nyonya Mebuki memelukku. Menanya – nanyakan dimana Sakura. Aku bilang dia tepat ada disini namun tidak ada.

Nyonya Mebuki panik. Aku meliriknya menelpon seseorang. Beberapa saat kemudian Kakakku dan kak Obito datang dan segera menggendongku. Aku melihat Nyonya Mebuki menangis. Aku tidak tahu lagi, kak Itachi segera membawa ku pulang.

Yang aku tahu saat kejadian itu adalah...aku tidak pernah melihat Sakura lagi. Dua tahun kemudian sejak kejadian itu aku mendatangi keluarga Haruno untuk pertama kalinya. Aku melihat nyonya Mebuki sangatlah kurus, ayahnya juga hanya bisa termenung. Aku...seperti tertahan untuk menanyakan Sakura. Dan sudah kulihat sendiri Sakura belum kembali muncul. Nyonya Mebuki bilang,

_"Jika Tuhan mengambilnya secepat ini, kenapa aku masih di biarkan hidup dan merasakan segala siksaan-Nya?"_

Aku memandang matanya yang kosong. Begitupun Tuan Kizashi yang sedih.

Aku berpamitan, mengatakan berjuta maaf karena tidak bisa membantu mereka menemukan Sakura, juga Naruto. Mereka tersenyum, untuk apa seorang anak berumur tujuh tahun meminta maaf.

Hari itu juga aku bermain ke gedung perusahaan pamanku. Tidak sengaja aku bertemu Tuan Namikaze yang semakin kurus. Penampilannya sama seperti nyonya Mebuki tadi. Mungkin, kehilangan anak satu-satunya itu merupakan bencana besar. Entahlah, aku tidak paham.

Dia menghampiriku, mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Sasuke, ini saatnya aku kembali lagi ke Perancis. Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan istriku lebih lama lagi."

"Paman, Naruto kemana?" tanyaku yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Dia...pergi meninggalkan kami dua tahun yang lalu di Paris. Sampai sekarang dia belum pulang." Tuan Namikaze meneteskan sedikit air matanya.

"Setidaknya, jika dia mati...aku ingin melihat jasadnya..." dia mencoba tersenyum tapi air matanya tetap mengalir. Aku jadi ingin menangis juga walau tidak bisa.

"Kau baik-baik ya. Semoga sukses dengan bisnis keluargamu." Tuan Namikaze memelukku. Oh Tuhan kenapa pamanku itu sangat membenci tuan ini? Dia baik, sangat baik sekali. Dan kehilangan anak mungkin ujian terberat yang harus di tempuhnya.

Dia berbalik, kemudian pergi meninggalkan ku.

Sejak hari itu aku putuskan untuk kembali bersama orang tua ku di Itali. Menambah keahlian bermain piano ku dan bercita-cita sebagai pianis terhebat yang pernah ada. Mengalahkan Bach atau Beethoven? Mungkin saja, kenapa tidak.

Semakin lama hatiku semakin sakit. Rasa perih masa lalu yang aku derita tidak tahan untuk tetap tinggal di Itali. Aku baru sadar ketika umurku lima belas tahun, atau tepatnya setahun yang lalu telah kehilangan dua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Aku hanya membiarkan begitu saja. Kata-kata tuan Namikaze itu benar. Setidaknya jika mereka berdua mati, aku ingin melihat jasadnya. Rasa bersalah ini menghantuiku selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Aku kian dewasa, semakin mengerti tentang keluarga Namikaze dan Haruno. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali kesini, London.

_Tinggal bersama kak Obito, aku pun juga di terima di sekolah terbaik di London_.

Seminggu yang lalu aku ke Ashford menemani kak Obito yang diam-diam mengikuti paman Madara. Dia bilang ingin mengetahui apa saja yang di kerjakan ayahnya diluar kota. Aku tidak paham dan tidak ingin tahu, tapi menemaninya saja ya cukup untuk menyegarkan pikiranku. Westminster School itu sekolah yang sangat menyibukkan.

Aku ingin kembali ke hotel. Tidak sengaja melihat lelaki pirang yang sedang dipukuli orang tua. Entahlah, tapi aku seperti mengenalnya.

Baru juga tiba di London, Hinata menelponku untuk bertemu di tempat les nya sore ini. Sebenarnya ini membuang-buang waktuku. Tapi keluarga Hinata menjadi peran penting di perusahaan pamanku. Entah kemasukan setan apa aku menerima perjodohan keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga itu.

Aku tidak menyukai gadis ini, ku akui dia lebih cantik dari pada Sakura kecil saat itu. Tapi bukan ini yang aku inginkan.

Dia terlalu perfeksionis. Menginginkan segala sesuatu.

Saat ini pun dia berusaha belajar main piano agar terlihat segan di final Miss High School nanti. Aku tidak peduli juga.

Aku memegang sebuah biola amati. Tuan Namikaze yang memberikannya. Dia mengirimkan ini dari Paris. Katanya, biola itu sangat mengingatkan dia pada Naruto sehingga memutuskan untuk membuangnya. Tapi melihatku, sama seperti dia melihat Naruto sehingga dia memberikanku ini.

_Ayolah_, aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan ini.

Aku menitipkannya di tempat les Hinata sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dan sekarang, kenapa biola ini jadi ada di tanganku lagi.

Aku katakan aku tidak ingin melihatnya, aku berjalan ke arah pintu belakang tempat pembuangan sampah. Akan aku buang. Ya, aku tidak membutuhkannya.

Saat itu pula..

_"Tuan, apa kau ingin membuang biola ini?"_

Aku memandangi mata hijau itu lebih dalam lagi. Menarik napas dan mencoba untuk mengingat siapa gadis yang telah meracuni pikiranku ini.

_"Tuan...apa kau mendengarkanku? Dari pada kau buang, lebih baik ini untukku saja. Aku sangat membutuhkannya."_

Mataku membulat, dia...

_"Sakura...ada apa, sih?"_

Sakura? Sakura yang itu? Gadis kecil yang selama ini menghilang? Dia hidup?

Tidak. Bukan, untuk apa dia disini meminta biola tua ini. Dia bukan Sakura. Aku tidak butuh biola ini juga.

"Ambil saja. Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Kataku kesal.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menghampiriku. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengucapkan ku banyak terimakasih. Dia tersenyum bahagia.

Hatiku berdebar kencang. Aku tahu senyum itu. Senyum yang pernah aku terima sebelas tahun lalu.

Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, _Sakura_.

**Chapter 5: The Childhood Story with Sasuke - End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I will update as soon as Possible_


	6. Pieces of Evidence

**Chapter 6: Pieces of Evidence**

* * *

**20 Desember 1981**

**Westminster School**

"Baik, penyumbangan akan di lakukan tanggal 23 Desember dipanti asuhan St. Maria." Ucap seorang pelajar berambut hitam dan mata yang sipit namun tajam.

"Shikamaru, aku boleh ikut kan? Sebagai calon Miss. School aku harus juga ikut berpartisipasi." Tambah seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan itu. Shikamaru menghela napasnya.

"Kalau kau bukan tunangan Sasuke, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu, Hinata." Gadis itu tersenyum akan ucapan ketua osisnya. Shikamaru memijit keningnya, gadis ini begitu terobsesi.

Rapat pun selesai, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk tidak keluar ruangan. Tak lama seorang remaja bernama Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Jadi?"

"Aku telah menemukan Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Itu bagus. Kau hanya perlu mengantar gadis itu pulang kerumah, lalu kau tidak merasa berdosa lagi."

"Jenius, aku juga perlu tahu keberadaan Naruto!" Shikamaru menghela napasnya, "Kau pikirkan apa tentang pamanmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang, pamanmu itu tidak suka dengan Naruto dan Sakura, _kan'_? Mungkin saja dia―"

"Aku perlu bukti." Sasuke dengan cepat memotong kalimat Shikamaru. "Dengar, jika kau merasa kehilangan Naruto dan Sakura itu tidak hanya kebetulan, kau hanya cukup mengumpulkan artikel-artikel saat itu."

"Mengumpulkan koran Paris dan Inggris tahun 1972, begitu?" Shikamaru mengangguk. "Kau gila! Mungkin aku masih bisa kalau di Inggris, tapi Paris?!"

"Kau ini, peringkat ke-dua tapi kenapa telat dalam berpikir _sih_? Hubungi ayah Naruto!" Sasuke sedikit tercekat. "Aku memang memikirkan hal itu, tapi...semenjak dua tahun setelah Naruto menghilang...aku tidak ada keberanian untuk berbicara dengan Tuan Minato. Walau dia mengirim aku biola...dan aku memberikannya pada Sakura..."

"Kau memberikan biola itu pada gadis yang belum pasti Sakura?!" Shikamaru berpikir Sasuke kali ini telah hilang akal sehatnya.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Aku yakin dia Sakura. Baiklah, begini...aku akan hubungi Tuan Minato." Sasuke berjalan menuju meja sekretaris di ruang itu. Dia membuka buku saku nya dan mencari nomor Namikaze.

"Hei, jangan lama-lama! _Roaming international_ mahal tahu!" Sasuke hanya memberikan tatapan kematian pada Shikamaru yang menegurnya.

***.*.*.***

"Tuan Minato, ada telepon dari Sasuke." Ino mendatangi Minato yang sangat terlihat lelah.

"Sasuke, ada apa?"

_"Tuan Minato...hmmm...hm...begini...hm...tuan...terimaka ..sih pemberian biolanya ya! Semoga hari anda menyenangkan!" _sambungan telepon itu terputus, namun Minato mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Ah Ino, untuk sementara putus hubungan telepon dari siapapun yang berwilayah di Inggris. Aku sedang sibuk. Lagi pula perusahaan kita sudah tidak berurusan lagi pada negara itu, dan...sama sekali tidak ada relasi." Minato mengatakannya dengan tegas. Ino hanya mengangguk paham.

***.*.*.***

"Bodoh! Kau terkenal dengan pangeran dingin sekolah dan tidak berani menanyakan hal seperti itu?!" kali ini Shikamaru mulai kesal. "Kau tidak mengerti! Begini, aku punya kawan, dia keponakan dari pemilik perusahaan surat kabar London. Pamanku dan pamannya cukup mengenal baik." Shikamaru mengangguk.

***.*.*.***

Mereka tiba di sebuah perusahaan surat kabar harian London yang cukup terkenal. Sasuke dan Shikamaru memasuki kantor itu. Mereka berjalan ke arah resepsionis.

"Apa Sai ada?" tanya Sasuke. Sebelum di jawab, "Kau mencariku?" suara yang cukup dikenalnya.

"Sai, bisakah kau menolongku?"

***.*.*.***

"Ah, merepotkan! Setahun ada 365 hari, kotak semua ini banyak sekali!"

"Diam kau Shikamaru! Ini bagian idemu juga." Sasuke juga tampak kewalahan dengan harian koran yang banyak.

_**London's News**__ - August 24th 1972_

_Namikaze's company has been revoked in London this summer._

_It began when his only son was missing for three months in Paris. Although, __there are rumors saying that one of its causes is a Uchiha's Company that bought all of that part in England (Namikaze's)._

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Shikamaru, perusahaan pamanku membeli seluruh saham ayah Naruto di Inggris?"

"Ini, bulan agustus? kalau begitu hilangnya Sakura sebulan setelah ini? September"

Sasuke tetap mencari koran di bulan agustus akhir.

_**London's News**__ - August 27th 1972_

_Rumors come to Uchiha's Company. __Is that right Madara Uchiha, the owner of company was the mastermind-behind the loss of the son of Namikaze?_

_"Why did __people think like that? I do business in accordance with the applicable rules. Any criticism of me is simply nonsense without evidence." Madara Uchiha._

_Madara was interviewed this morning, he claimed that all the rumors are not true. He also added, that it's just accusations that want to drop him out of the bussiness._

"Kita butuh koran Paris bulan Mei!" Shikamaru tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"Aku bisa menghubungi temanku di Paris. Jika kau butuh koran itu, tetap harus memalui pengiriman jalur kereta. Itupun memakan waktu seminggu."

"Itu terlalu lama."

"Kirim di telegram saja kopi-an koran utama itu." tambah Sasuke. Sai mengangguk, "Jika itu maumu.."

Hari sudah semakin sore, Sasuke dan Shikamaru memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin perusaan surat kabar itu.

"Kau lupa bilang kalau kita tidak bisa bahasa Perancis." kata Sasuke sebal.

"Kalau lapar aku sulit berpikir." jawabnya. "Aku, mungkin juga akan mencurigai pamanmu." tambah Shikamaru. Sasuke berhenti meminum kopinya, "Apa ini, alasan Obito mengikuti paman ke Ashford? Ya, semenjak aku pindah kesini setahun lalu, aku menceritakan alasannya ke Obito. Aku tahu dia cukup perhatian dan...dia juga menganggap Naruto dan Sakura sebagai adik-adik kecilnya."

"Bisa jadi, kita perlu menghubunginya." Shikamaru mulai memakan _sandwich_-nya. Sai pun datang membawa kertas-kertas yang cukup tebal.

"Hei, aku kerepotan dengan semua ini!" keluh Sai kesal.

"Kami menunggumu tiga jam tahu!"

"_Ah_! Telegram payah, baru satu jam sampai. Lagi pula aku meminta temanku untuk men_translate_kannya dulu, _tahu!_"

"Untung temanmu cerdas, Sasuke."

_**Paris News**__ - May 29th 1972_

_The son of Minato Namikaze was missing!_

_It happened when Kushina Namikaze (wife) was left Naruto Namikaze (son) in the garden to take some water. Kushina returned to garden and didn't see her son was in._

_**Paris News**__ - August 23th 1972_

_M__inato has decided to break-off corporate relations in the UK. He has sold all of part.  
"After my son disappeared, I was in England. I feel the need to protect my family at all and would not let something like this happen again."_

Sasuke menghela napasnya yang berat berkali-kali.

"Ini tidak cukup memberikan kita informasi!"

"Sasuke...apa yang kau cari itu...Sakura Haruno?" tanya Sai. "Kenapa?"

"Baiklah ini rahasia lama, ayahku menceritakan hal ini. Ini pihak kerajaan yang harus merahasiakannya. Pamanku sahabat dari orangtua kandung Sakura." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, Ibu dari Sakura Haruno itu adalah anak ke-3 dari Ratu. Hanya saja, dia pernikahaannya tidak di restui karena menikah dengan rakyat biasa yang hanya berpenghasilan sebagai akuntan kelas jelata. Mereka menikah di gereja tanpa rakyat yang tahu, hanya kenalan terdekat mereka saja yang datang. Selang setahun kemudian Sakura lahir, namun pihak kerajaan mengetahuinya dan ingin agar Sakura segera di hadapkan ke Ratu Inggris. Menolak hal itu, Ayah dan Ibu Sakura menitipkan Sakura pada keluarga ayahnya. Malang bagi Ayah dan Ibunya, mereka kecelakaan saat perjalanan." Sai berhenti mengatakannya.

"Jika Sakura di culik, mungkin ada seseorang di luar sana yang tahu bahwa Sakura sebenarnya adalah cucu dari Ratu. Mungkin dia bisa jadi pewaris tahta. Dan mungkin ada orang yang tidak menyukainya, atau malah menjadikannya sandera untuk menjatuhkan kerajaan Inggris." ujar Shikamaru. Sasuke menengok kearah sahabatnya itu. "Aku memeriksa koran harian di bulan september dan tidak ada kabar tentang gadis itu. Pasti orangtua yang merawat Sakura sekarang hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dengar, kita perlu mendapatkan informasi dari mereka!" tambah Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Izinkan aku ikut menyelidiki ini!" Sai dengan mantap mengatakannya, "Pamanku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Nona Sakura. Maka dari itu, biar―"

"Ikut saja, kau sudah membantu kami lebih dari yang kami harapkan." Sasuke sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau yakin supirmu itu tidak akan mengadukan ke pamanmu?" tanya Shikamaru. "Kau benar jenius, dia memang pasti akan mengadu! Dasar Juugo menyebalkan!" Sasuke merutuki nasibnya.

"Naik mobilku saja." Sai memberikan senyuman yang sulit diartikan, Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya bertukar pandang.

***.*.*.***

"Dengar, Tobi. Kau pulang duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan dengan Shikamaru."

"A..apa tuan Sa-sasuke tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana jika Tuan besar marah? Tobi takut―"

"Aku ada tugas sekolah. Masa seperti itu saja tidak boleh." Sasuke masih menampakkan wajah datarnya. Tobi hanya mengangguk. "Hati-hati tuan muda Sasuke." Tidak lama kemudian mobil itu melesat pulang.

"Halo, maaf yah menunggu!" ucap Sai sambil membuka jendela mobilnya.

"_Ferrari_?!" Shikamaru cukup berteriak keras membuat telinga Sasuke cukup pengang.

"Kau ini orang kaya, Shikamaru! Kau bisa beli selusin mobil seperti ini!" Sasuke menduduki bangku di samping supir.

"Hei Sasuke! Aku mau di depan!"

"Kau tahu jalannya?" Shikamaru menghela napas dan membuka pintu mobil itu.

***.*.*.***

**Fulham Road**

Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Sai turun dari mobil yang kelihatan mewah itu. Mereka memasuki pekarangan rumah milik kediaman Haruno. Sasuke dengan sedikit gugup menekan bel di samping pintu. Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita membuka pintu itu,

"_Trick or Treat!_" teriak Sai. Wanita berambut pirang itu tertawa.

"_Halloween_ telah berlalu. Hahaha masuklah." Wanita itu masih ramah menyapa tamu yang beberapa tidak dia kenal.

"Ah, Sasuke tolong nyalakan api ya." Sasuke mengangguk akan perintah wanita itu. Dia menuju dapur dan menyiapkan cokelat panas. Terlihat dua anak anjing ras _Siberian Husky_ sedang berlarian di ruang tamu mereka.

"Anjingnya lucu ya. Aku juga ingin pelihara." Sai mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau mencurahkan hatimu?" tanya Shikamaru sebal, Sai masih tetap tersenyum dan kini menggendong anjing yang menggemaskan itu.

"_Awww~_" Sai benar-benar tidak karuan menatapi anak-anak anjing itu. "Merepotkan." Desis Shikamaru.

Wanita bernama Mebuki itu datang sambil membawa tiga cokelat panas, "Kau ingin merawatnya satu?"

"Bolehkah?" Sai cukup terlihat antusias. "Tentu saja. Kami cukup kerepotan juga." Mebuki tertawa, "Mari di minum."

Sasuke selesai menyalakan api, dia berjalan menuju sofa. "Jadi Sasuke, ada apa? Lebih baik langsung ke inti saja." Wajah Mebuki terlihat serius.

"Apakah Sakura anak kandung anda?" Shikamaru mengatakan cukup cepat, sehingga Sasuke memberikan tatapan _'Kau bicara apa?!'._

"Apakah kalian dari pihak kerajaan?" Mebuki tertawa lagi. "Dia memang bukan putri kandung kami. Kizashi adalah Kakak dari suaminya." tambahnya lagi.

_Ting tong . . ._

"Itu pasti suamiku. Waktu yang sangat tepat." Mebuki segera membukakan pintu itu.

"Wah tetangga pada bertanya, ada mobil mewah di pekarangan rumahku. Apa itu selingkuhanmu?" Mebuki melepaskan mantel tebal milik Kizashi.

"Jangan bodoh, aku tidak mungkin berselingkuh dengan murid SMA." Mebuki agak kesal, Kizashi memasuki ruang tamunya.

"Sasuke? Dan teman-teman?"

"Selamat sore." Mereka menjawab serempak. Mebuki tersenyum, "Mereka menanyakan tentang kebenaran Sakura." Mebuki berjalan menuju dapur dan kembali membuat cokelat panas. Kizashi perlahan menduduki sofa empuk itu.

"Pantas saja aku punya firasat untuk pulang cepat hari ini. Hahaha" Jelas tampak pada seragam yang di gunakan Kizashi adalah seorang Chef. Dia sedikit mengendurkan kancing di lehernya.

"Maaf, kami lancang." ujar Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak...tidak.. Aku memang menunggu saat seperti ini." Kizashi tersenyum. Mebuki kembali pada tempat duduk itu dan memberikan cokelat panas pada suaminya.

"Ini Kizashi, suamiku, Kakak dari suami Carol Anne."

"Carol Anne...dia memang jarang muncul dimedia. Bukankah dia putri ke-3 Ratu dan mengalami kecelakaan pada tahun 1969?" tanya secara tanggap, Shikamaru.

"Benar, dan aku belum mengenal kalian. Haha tapi aku percaya, kok!" Kizashi kembali tertawa, dia orang yang suka tertawa kah?

"Aku Shikamaru Nara."

"Oh keluarga perusahaan pencetak milik Nara?" tanya Kizashi yang mulai menyukai topik cerita ini.

"Ya." Jawab singkatnya.

"Sai Shimura, senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Sai menampakkan senyum itu lagi.

"Kau? Anak Yamato itu?" Kizashi tercengang. "Keponakannya, tuan."

"Ah begitu. Yamato, sudah lama sekali tidak berjumpa dengannya. Apa koran harian begitu menyibukkannya?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Paman bahkan jarang dirumah." tidak ada perubahan ekspresi Sai.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Carol Anne?" tanya Sasuke yang penasaran.

"Kedua kakak laki-lakinya telah menikah dan juga memiliki masing-masing satu anak laki-laki. Carol Anne menolak perjodohannya dengan seorang konglomerat dari Perancis, karena dia mencintai seorang pria kelas biasa, adikku, Kizuo Haruno."

"Tuan Kizuo menganggap pamanku seperti anaknya sendiri." tambah Sai, Kizashi mengangguk.

"Sejak saat itu hubungan Inggris dan Perancis tidak terlalu baik, walau ini tidak di publikasikan secara terang-terangan dan hanya beberapa orang penting saja yang tahu. Pada akhirnya Carol Anne melarikan diri dari rumah dan segera menikah dengan Kizuo. Aku, Yamato, dan kerabat dekat saja yang menghadiri acara itu tanpa sepengetahuan pihak kerajaan. Setahun kemudian mereka dikaruniai anak perempuan yang mengambil marga keluarga kami, Sakura Haruno. Pihak kerajaan mengetahui hal ini dan segera mengundang Carol Anne dan Kizuo untuk kembali ke istana bersama cucu Ratu. Carol Anne tahu bahwa anak perempuan mereka akan menyandang gelar kerajaan, dan suatu saat nanti menjadi Ratu Inggris. Akhirnya dia menitipkan padaku, dia bilang "_Jagalah puteriku sampai kelak dia besar, biarkan dia yang putuskan sendiri kehidupan yang dia inginkan.". _Aku sadar itu adalah wasiat, mereka berdua...pergi untuk selamanya."

"Kau memutuskan untuk merawat Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, bagaimanapun aku harus merawatnya. Dia harus besar dalam kasih sayang keluarga."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kedua orang tua mereka?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Mereka kecelakaan saat menuju kerajaan dan terhempas ke jurang. Mayat mereka berdua memang ditemukan sedangkan bayi perempuan itu tidak ada. Aku mengingat pesan Carol Anne, aku tidak membeberkan Sakura masih hidup bersama kami. Namun aparat kerajaan beranggapan bahwa bayi Carol Anne telah dimakan serigala. Lucu sekali. Dan lebih lucu mereka tidak tahu sanak keluarga Kizuo." Kizashi masih menyempatkan tersenyum.

"Setelah Sakura di culik tahun 1972, kami tidak bisa melaporkan pada pihak berwajib. Atau tidak, Sakura mungkin akan diambil alih oleh pihak kerajaan. Kami berusaha mencari dia, dia...yang sudah kami anggap sebagai puteri kecil kami."

"Sebenarnya, aku telah menemukan Sakura kemarin.."

Kizashi dan Mebuki terkaget. "Dimana dia sekarang? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Di wilayah St. Jame's. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menahannya dan dia pergi lagi."

"Berarti dia masih di daerah sini, kita harus mencarinya!"

"Dia..terlihat cukup sehat, dia tumbuh...menjadi gadis cantik." tambah Sasuke lagi. "Udaranya sangat dingin nyonya, aku yakin dia ada ditempat yang cukup aman sekarang." Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan Mebuki. Mebuki bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Apa dia marah?" tanya Kizashi heran. Mereka bertiga menampakkan ekspresi bingung, _"Kau kan suaminya!"_

Tidak lama kemudian, Mebuki kembali dengan membawa sepucuk surat bewarna merah muda.

"Kami tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, walaupun status kami hanya paman dan bibi." Mebuki memberikan surat itu.

"Sasuke, tolong berikan surat ini jika kau menemukan Sakura lagi. Aku tidak memaksanya untuk pulang, biar dia yang menentukan sendiri."

Sasuke dan teman-temannya bangkit dari sofa itu. "Baiklah, aku akan berusaha untuk menemukannya lagi. Selamat sore tuan, nyonya."

"Oh ya, Nyonya aku jadi pelihara anjingnya ya!" Sai kelihatan gembira.

"Tentu saja, ambilah." Kizashi kini yang menjawab.

***.*.*.***

Sasuke tiba di kediaman mewah milik pamannya itu. Tobi menghadapnya, "Tuan Sasuke, Tuan besar Madara mencari anda." Sasuke sedikit memberi tatapan datar namun berarti kesal.

***.*.*.***

Sasuke membuka pintu yang sangat besar itu. Ruang kerja Madara. Dia berjalan pelan dengan langkahnya.

"Ada apa paman?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang tidak mengenakan. Kursi itu berputar, menampakkan wajah dibaliknya.

"Darimana saja Sasuke?" Madara masih menampakkan senyum.

"Belajar bersama Shikamaru." jawabnya singkat. Senyum itu masih ada diwajah Madara. Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan bersender ke meja kerja itu.

"Aku senang, kau bermain dengan si pintar Nara itu. Tentu, Nara adalah salah satu relasi terpenting perusahaan kita." senyumnya kian memudar, "Kau, tidak mencari masalah dengan gadis merah muda itu, _kan_?"

"Tidak, paman. Dia masih menghilang."

"Bagaimana jika kau telah menemukannya?" tenggorokan Sasuke seperti tercekat, "Bagaimana jika kau masih bermain dengan keluarga jelatanya?" Madara masih mengatakan dengan santai, dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke tetap diam tak bergeming. Tak lama kemudian sebuah tonjokan melayang ke pipi Sasuke hingga dia terselungkur ke lantai.

"Ah maaf, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Maafkan aku." Madara membantunya berdiri dan segera berbisik ke Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah dekati keluarga itu lagi, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya." suaranya pelan tapi mengancam. Sasuke segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

***.*.*.***

Sasuke terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia masih tidak percaya apa yang terjadi hari ini. Samar-samar ia mengelus pipinya yang merah."Mungkin aku memang harus kembali ke Itali.."

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka pelan.

"Sasuke..." seorang Obito masuk ke kamarnya. "Hn."

"Maafkan ayahku."

"Sudahlah, ini semua memang salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak berteman dengan musuh perusahaan milik ayah Naruto dan rakyat jelata macam Sakura."

"Aku harus menceritakan hal ini."

"Langsung inti nya saja." perintah Sasuke. Obito mengecilkan suaranya.

"Setahun yang lalu dia mendapatkan panggilan yang menurutku misterius. Saat itu telepon berdering, aku ingin menjawabnya, tapi ayah yang buru-buru menjawab. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapannya saat tengah malam di telepon itu. Dia bilang _"Kau telah menemukannya?! Bagus, biarkan mereka berdua tinggal bersamamu. Tentu dengan bayaran yang tinggi. Tahun depan aku akan mengunjungimu"_"

Sasuke memutari otaknya. "Tepatnya tahun ini, setelah setahun menerima telepon itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia memutuskan untuk rapat di Ashford. Padahal cabang di kota itu tidak terlalu bagus investasinya. Namun aku berpikir keras dan mengikutinya, bersamamu. Pada malam ke-lima, paman kedatangan tamu rakyat jelata. Mata sebelahnya dililit perban."**  
**

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Sasuke sebal.

Obito mengambil napas cukup dalam, "Aku yakin mereka berdua yang dimaksud itu adalah Naruto dan Sakura."

**Chapter 6: Pieces of Evidence** - End

* * *

Maaf ya aku telat update. dan maaf aku hampir mengganti tanggal tahun seluruh cerita.

Harus di rombak ulang karena salah ngambil tahun malah 2004. padahal tema nya jaman doeloe.

I'll update as soon as Possible


	7. Pine in The Ophenage

** Chapter 7: Pine in The Ophenage**

_" Tuhan sudah terlalu lama membiarkan dia menderita.._

_Apapun yang telah dia capai hingga saat ini adalah sebuah ujian,_

_Mungkin makna bersyukur dan hikmah akan ada didalamnya._

_Jika aku di beri kesempatan lagi, aku ingin melihatnya bermain biola.._

_Dengan seluruh jiwa dan perasaan yang dia miliki..." – _Jiraiya

* * *

**19 Desember 1981**

Sebuah pohon pinus yang tingginya mencapai 2 meter lebih itu memasuki aula panti asuhan. Sakura yang sedari tadi membawa bungkusan sayur dan biola amati itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju dapur bersama Temari.

"Sekarang kamu sudah tahu kan toko penjual sayuran. Tidak jauh dari Ichiraku Bread. Mungkin suatu saat jika aku tidak bisa, kamu yang menggantikanku ya."

"Iya kak, kakak baik sekali." Kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan sayuran untuk makan malam.

"Kamu, bisa bermain biola?" tanya Temari penasaran. Sakura menggeleng.

"Ini untuk Naruto." Temari memandangnya heran.

"Biola Naruto kemarin hancur untuk memukul orang yang telah mempekerjakan kami sebagai pengemis."

Wajah Temari kini tampak penuh iba. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura.

"Bersabarlah. Kami semua disini juga orang-orang yang kehilangan. Tapi aku yakin, dengan bersama..kita pasti akan menjadi kuat." Temari tersenyum menasehati. Sakura membalas senyumannya.

"Aku akan meletakkan ini di kamarku dulu kak." Temari mengangguk. Secepat kilat Sakura melesat menuju kamarnya.

**.*.*.*.**

Di aula yang cukup besar itu, Naruto dan Kiba membantu mengeluarkan dus-dus besar berisikan hiasan pohon pinus yang baru di dapatinya sore ini. Dus itu agak berdebu. Jiraiya berusaha membantu mereka. Para suster juga ikut membantu. Sebagian membersikan ruangan, ada juga yang sedang memasak untuk makan malam.

"Sekian lama aku melakukan hal ini lagi." Kiba menengok.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku sedikit mengingat dahulu...waktu kecil...aku menghias ini bersama keluargaku..dan," Naruto, memperdalam ingatan. Ingatan itu ternyata kembali buyar sehingga ia terdiam menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hm, hiasannya masih cukup bagus." Ujar Kiba mengganti topik.

"Kalian menyukainya?" tanya Jiraiya. Naruto dan Kiba mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita bersihkan dahulu semuanya. Tapi kalian harus mandi dulu, baru makan malam. Setelahnya kita habiskan untuk memasang ini." Jiraiya tertawa lepas. Naruto menatapnya seperti kakeknya sendiri. Seandainya Jiraiya benar kakeknya sekarang, dia ingin memeluk orang tua itu.

**.*.*.*.**

Lelaki tua berambut putih itu melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangannya yang cukup hangat.

"Aku memang belum yakin, tapi pasti anak itu..."

Jiraiya dengan cekatan mengambil telepon diruangannya itu. Dia menekan nomor yang berbeda dengan kode wilayahnya.

_"Mohon maaf untuk sementara panggilan ini tidak dapat disambungkan. Silahkan hubungi―"_

Jiraiya menekan tombol redial di telepon itu.

_"Mohon maaf untuk semen―"_

Ekspresinya tidak dapat dilukiskan, "Aku akan mencobanya lagi besok pagi."

**.*.*.*.**

**21 Desember 1981**

**Westminster School**

Kantin sedang ramai dipenuhi siswa-siswi yang kelaparan. Sasuke selesai mengambil makanannya dan mencari tempat duduk bersama Shikamaru.

"Wajahmu kian dingin. Ada masalah apa?" tanya si jenius itu. Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Dia tetap melahap saladnya yang masih dingin.

"Bagaimanapun jika masalah itu menyangkut Naruto dan Sakura, aku harus tahu. Aku sudah setengah jalan." Shikamaru melahap puding susunya. Sasuke mengangkat telunjuknya dan menunjukkan pada pipinya yang merah sebelah dan agak bengkak.

"Paman yang melakukan ini." Shikamaru agak tercekat, "K-kenapa?!"

"Sepertinya orang suruhan paman mengikuti kita, seperti biasa."

"Jadi selama ini kau bermain denganku, ada orang yang memata-matai kita?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Tentu paman mendukung untuk bermain denganmu. Tobi tidak akan mengadu jika dia tidak diancam."

Shikamaru melanjutkan dengan acara pudingnya lagi.

"Sejak aku masih kecil, Tobi lebih memilih tidak tahu keberadaanku ketimbang aku menceritakan kemana aku pergi. Dia tidak bisa berbohong pada Paman, tapi dia mendukungku. Aku kenal Tobi." Sasuke agak menyimpulkan senyum. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan suatu kertas dari dompetnya.

"Ini aku, Naruto dan Sakura. Saat aku berumur lima tahun sama seperti Naruto. Sakura masih berumur tiga tahun." Shikamaru mengambil foto itu. Dipandangnya baik-baik wajah menggemaskan mereka. Dia memberikan senyum alami dampak dari foto itu.

"Kalian lucu. Haha tapi sepertinya kau dan Naruto cukup bermusuhan juga dari foto ini."

"Cih, kami memang tidak dekat. Lagipula aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Kau ini, tampak seperti sahabat. Hatimu dan otak encermu saja yang tidak ingin mengakui hal itu. Buktinya kau merelakan kembali kesini." Shikamaru mengembalikan foto itu. "Hmph." desis Sasuke.

"Jika aku menikah dengan wanita seperti Sakura itu, mungkin anakku yang perempuan akan mempunyai rambut yang sama seperti ibunya."

"Hmph. Jangan harap kau bisa menikahinya!" Sasuke mendesis lagi.

"Haha. Aku tidak tertarik dengan keluarga bangsawan. Aku ingin menikah dengan wanita yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak cantik tapi tidak jelek juga. Aku ingin punya dua anak, laki-laki dan perempuan keduanya tidak masalah." Kini Shikamaru sedikit terbuka dengan kehidupan pribadinya.

"Aku pikir kalau kau dewasa, kau hanya jadi pria _single_ dan mengurusi perusahaanmu saja."

"Jangan bercanda. Mentang-mentang kau sudah punya tunangan sombong ya? Hei, jujur aku tidak bisa mengatur hidupku sendiri. Jadwal makanku, baju-bajuku, rumahku, kehidupanku." Shikamaru terlihat sebal. Sasuke malah mentertawakannya.

**.*.*.*.**

Hari sudah semakin siang, Jiraiya belum keluar dari ruangannya. Dia menatapi telepon itu lagi.

_"Mohon maaf untuk sementara panggilan ini tidak dapat disambungkan. Silahkan hubungi operator kami untuk wilayah Par―"_

"Kenapa sampai sekarang tidak bisa dihubungi, Namikaze?!"

**.*.*.*.**

**23 Desember, 1981**

**Panti Asuhan St. Maria**

"Naruto, kau yakin tidak mau turun? Ada murid-murid SMA yang memberikan kita sumbangan, lho." Kiba masih berusaha mengajak Naruto yang di balut selimutnya.

"Aku bilang tidak mau! Sakura belum pulang dari belanjanya! _Haaaattttchiiiiiii!_"

"Lainkali jangan sakit, kau bisa mengantarkannya belanja, _kan_? Aku kebawah dulu."

**.*.*.*.**

"Kami dari Westminster High School tahun pertama, mohon bantuannya ya anak-anak." Hinata tersenyum sangat ramah, kulit putihnya yang cantik dan matanya seperti putih salju. Kiba menuruni tangga, mendadak wajahnya merona melihat gadis yang sedang berbicara itu.

Shikamaru menaruh tangannya didada, memperhatikan anggota-anggota osisnya yang sibuk membagikan bungkusan ada seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya tak ada diruangan itu. "Sasuke dimana?" tanyanya pada Shino. "Aku dengar dia sedang menghirup udara segar di pekarangan gereja." Jawab Shino sambil merapikan bungkusan." _Bodoh! Seenaknya saja dia!" _Pikir Shikamaru.

**.*.*.*.**

Sakura berjalan di trotoar St. James. menuju panti asuhan. Matahari tidak menampakkan panas, yang ada hanya suhu dingin menggerogoti tulang. Gadis itu memeluk dirinya sambil membawa bungkusan belanja.

Sakura menghela napasnya. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika berhadapan dengan gereja di depan panti asuhannya.

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu menengok lembut kearah seorang pemuda tampan yang memanggilnya. Pemuda itu mengalami getaran hebat di tubuhnya yang sempat terasa kaku.

"Tuan?"

" Aku Sasuke." Pemuda itu sedikit berlarian menuju Sakura. "Aku...akhirnya aku menemukanmu...Sakura..." Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura. Gadis itu berusaha melepaskannya.

"Ma...maaf tuan Sasuke..a-aku..."

"Kau...sahabat kecilku.."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Sahabat kecil? Sahabat masa kecil atau apa?

"Kalau tidak percaya," Sasuke membuka dompetnya, mengeluarkan foto usang yang ada didalamnya. Sakura memandangi foto yang memaparkan tampak seperti dirinya. Dia ada diantara dua anak laki-laki yang terlihat saling memberikan tatapan kematian.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Itu aku, kau..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sakura masih berusaha mencerna apa yang ada di dalam foto itu. "..dan Naruto."

Buru-buru Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang sangat tidak percaya.

"Maksudmu? Naruto?.."

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura dan berlari menuju belakang gereja. Bangku taman itu terlihat cantik dibalut salju. Sasuke membersihkannya dan mengajak Sakura untuk duduk.

"Aku sampai bingung harus mengatakan apa...jadi selama ini kau kemana? Orang tuamu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Sasuke memandangi gadis bermata hijau yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Gadis yang ingin dimilikinya sejak kecil.

"Orang tua apa? Orang tuaku sudah tidak ada."

Sasuke terdiam, apa yang dia bicarakan?

"Orang tua ku sudah meninggal, begitu kata bibi Konan saat aku masih tinggal di panti asuhan di Ashford."

"Ashford?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Iya, tapi panti asuhan itu sudah terbakar tahun lalu. Mungkin kau salah orang, tuan Sasuke."

"KAU YANG SALAH!"

Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Kau ini, kemana?! Sudah sembilan tahun meninggalkan London, meninggalkan kedua orang tuamu yang sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Kau...Aku akan mengantarkan ke rumahmu sekarang!" Sasuke berteriak, lagi-lagi dia menarik tangan Sakura.

"Lepaskan! Aku masih harus mengantar belanjaan ini. Kau ini pasti salah orang tuan!"

Sasuke berhenti.

"Aku hanya anak sebatang kara dan sekarang menetap di panti asuhan tepat di belakang gereja ini." Sakura menampakkan senyumnya. "Kau boleh datang mengunjungiku, tapi jangan memaksaku seperti tadi." Sasuke terdiam, apa dia berhalusinasi sekarang? Baru kali ini dia melakukan hal bodoh.

"Apa kau mengenal keluarga Naruto itu?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. "Bagaimana..kalau besok kita bertemu lagi? Aku akan memberitahu tentang keluarga Naruto, tapi besok."

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau bilang aku boleh datang mengunjungimu." Kini gadis itu menatap Sasuke.

"Besok, jam 4 sore di sini ya. Aku akan ke gereja untuk misa malam natal."

Sasuke mengambil foto yang ada didompetnya dan memberikan pada Sakura dan saat itu pula Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Dia berjalan menuju halaman gereja depan, tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang menggandeng tangannya dan beberapa remaja berseragam sama dengan Sasuke ikut berdatangan. Ya, Sakura penasaran dan hanya mengikutinya sampai depan. Kelihatannya gadis itu sangat bahagia bertemu Sasuke, pikirnya.

**.*.*.*.**

**24 Desember 1981**

Fajar mulai menderang, memberikan cahaya lembut di pagi hari. Tidak tampak menyilaukan dengan putih salju yang tetap turun dengan lambat. Sakura mengangguk. Dia akan memberikan biola itu tepat tengah malam nanti kepada Naruto. Mata hijau terangnya melirik remaja laki-laki yang sedang tertidur pulas. Sakura tersenyum lagi dengan wajah memerah. Entah sejak kapan gadis berumur empat belas tahun itu merasakan gemetar di hati.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju pemuda itu. Wajahnya semakin merah, lehernya di balut oleh selendang rajutan. Kini Sakura mulai mendekatkan diri ke pemuda itu, tersenyum lembut.

"Entah perasaan ku saja...atau, kita telah bersahabat sejak lama.."

"Sa...ku.."

Pemuda itu membuka matanya, sayup-sayup terlihat gadis kesayangannya berada di hadapan dirinya.

"Ra-...chan?"

Sakura tergetar hatinya mendengar namanya yang di panggil hari ini sedikit berbeda. 'Chan'? Apa itu? Tapi hal ini terdengar tidak asing di telinganya.

"Ah...maaf...aku...hanya ingin membangunkanmu..maaf.." Sakura bangkit terburu-buru ingin meninggalkan Naruto. Namun tangan itu menghentikannya.

"Kau tahu, aku mimpi apa tadi malam?"

Sakura masih tidak berani membalikkan wajahnya, menatap mata itu.

"Aku bermain bersamamu saat kecil dan memanggilmu Sakura-chan. Haha 'Chan' itu apa _sih_? Aku tidak mengerti." Naruto sedikit tertawa gugup.

"Begitukah, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum lembut lagi, dia membalikkan tubuhnya. "Sebaiknya kau rapi-rapi sekarang. Kita akan sarapan." Sakura langsung meninggalkan Naruto yang masih keadaan setengah sadar.

**.*.*.*.**

Waktu semakin cepat berjalan, tidak terasa sore telah tiba. Anak-anak di panti asuhan itu sedang bersemangat menyambut malam natal. Apalagi karena panti asuhan yang sangat dekat dengan gereja, banyak sekali bantuan yang datang.

"Rupanya kau disini."

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau orang yang menepati janji. Aku sungguh tidak percaya."

Sakura tetap mendatarkan wajahnya. "Aku mencoba memikirkannya semalaman. Aku berusaha mengingat kejadian yang sudah aku pendam sejak lama. Aku memang teman kecilmu. Dan Naruto,"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura. Dia langsung memeluk gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Sangat erat.

"Aku tidak pernah salah apalagi mengenal wajahmu, Sakura.."

"Beritahu aku dimana keluarga Naruto."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dia putra Namikaze satu-satunya. Nama ayahnya Minato dan ibunya Kushina. Sekarang mereka tinggal di Paris. Saat itu aku tahu dari pamanku bahwa tuan Minato tidak ingin kembali ke Inggris dan akan selalu menetap di sana. Tapi, aku tahu tempat keluargamu, dan―"

"Antarkan Naruto ke keluarganya!"

"Kau bercanda? Aku juga tidak tahu Naruto ada di―"

"Naruto ada di sini bersamaku." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku tidak peduli dengan keluargaku, yang terpenting adalah mengembalikan Naruto ke keluarganya. Orang tuaku ada di London, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Jadi, kau telah menemukan gadismu..." suara itu terdengar sangat tidak asing. "Sasuke?"

**.*.*.*.**

Jiraiya menulis sebuah catatan di pekarangan gereja itu.

"Tenang saja, biar para suster yang mengurus."

"Bantuan memang banyak sekali yang datang. Yang terpenting ayah tidak capek, kan?" tanya Kakashi walau wajahnya tidak menampakkan kekhawatiran.

"Sejak kapan kau merasa cemas?" Jiraiya tertawa. Kakashi membalikkan wajahnya.

"Malam ini sampai pagi hari akan sangat ramai." Ucap Kakashi. Jiraiya menghentikan tulisannya.

"Sebentar lagi novel ini juga akan selesai." Kakashi menengok, "Aku..pasti akan membaca novel itu, yah." Tanpa di sadari Kakashi tersenyum, Jiraiya memandangi putra nya itu. _'Sudah dewasa rupanya..'_ pikirnya.

"Sa...sakura?!" Kakashi menuju arah mata Jiraiya. Pemandangan itu, remaja perempuan berambut merah muda bersama orang dewasa yang sangat ia kenal.

"Ma...dara?" Kakashi heran, Jiraiya mengangkat tubuhnya. Meninggalkan bangku taman itu dan segera menghampiri orang dewasa itu.

**.*.*.*.**

"Pa...Paman?!"

"Kenapa terkejut seperti itu, Sasuke? Wah, sudah lama sekali tidak berjumpa ya nona Haruno." Madara menyunggingkan senyum yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Apa aku mengenalmu, tuan?"

Madara tertawa, "Oh ya tentu saja pasti kau lupa. Kita bertemu saat kau masih kecil. Akhirnya kau kembali.."

"Bertemu?" Sasuke menyerengitkan alisnya, _kapan?_

"Ada apa? Aku juga melihat berita ketika keluarga Haruno mendapat musibah kan? Bukannya itu bagus?"

"Ayah! Sedang apa disi― Sakura?!" Obito yang tadi berlari mengejar ayahnya kini terdiam seperti orang bodoh. "Sa-sakura k-kau..." Wajah Obito kini menampilkan senyum bahagia.

"Akhirnya...kita menemukannya ya Tuhan terimakasih..."

"Madara!" Jiraiya memanggilnya dengan nada yang sangat menekan. "Sedang apa kau disini?!"

"Aku akan bermisa disini, memang kenapa pak tua? Oh ada Kakashi juga rupanya."

"Sakura sebaiknya kau kembali." Jiraiya terdengar parau. Kakashi menatap ayahnya, dia meraih pundak Sakura dengan lembut seperti mengajaknya untuk berjalan bersamanya. Langkah kaki Sasuke memulai untuk mengejar.

"Kau disini saja Sasuke!" teriak Madara.

"Tapi aku merindukannya, paman!" Madara memberikan tatapan mematikan. "Kau benar-benar lupa dengan akibat yang akan kau terima setelah ini!" Sasuke cukup takut untuk bertindak jauh.

"Tuan Jiraiya, apa selama ini kau yang menculik Sakura?" tanya Obito.

"Kau bercanda? Anak itu datang dari Ashford! Bekerja dengan seorang penyiksa anak kecil!"

"Ashford?" Obito menunjukkan wajah yang sangat bingung.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat mengembalikan anak itu, Jiraiya." Madara melangkahkan kakinya, "Kau tidak ingin dikira penculik anak kerajaan, _kan_?"

"A...ayah?" Obito bergerak mengikuti ayahnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Sasuke sedikit menundukkan kepala dan juga itu mengejar pamannya.

"Paman, untuk apa paman mengikutiku?!"

"Aku? Aku akan misa tentu saja." Jawab santai Madara menggunakan sarung tangannya. Sasuke terdiam. "Jangan takut soal akibat Sasuke. Aku anggap kejadian ini hanya bualan." Madara menggunakan ekspresi yang tidak baik untuk diartikan.

.*.*.*.

Kakashi berlari menghampiri ayahnya di aula utama.

"Ayah, apa hubungan Madara dengan gadis itu?"

"Kakashi...sebenarnya, kau adalah sepupu Sakura."

**Chapter 7: Pine in The Ophenage - End**


	8. Christmas's Eve

**Chapter 8: Christmas's Eve**

_"Ini adalah malam natal terindah selama aku hidup di dunia.." _Sakura Haruno

* * *

**Panti Asuhan St. Maria**

**24 Desember 1981**

Hari semakin menunjukkan tengah malam. Nyanyian natal mulai berseru seisi gedung panti asuhan itu beserta kota yang cukup ramai di London. Jarak gereja yang masih bisa dipandang dengan khidmat nya jamaah menyambut hari besar.

Naruto berjalan di koridor menuju kamarnya dilantai atas. Dia memang tidak bisa menyanyi bahkan sama sekali tidak tertarik. Tubuhnya mulai memanas lagi, moodnya telah rusak sejak sore hari.

"Sakura-chan berpelukan dengan siapa, _sih_?" katanya pelan. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Mungkin hal ini sulit dipikirkan.

"Naruto!"

Anak itu menengok, "Sakura-chan?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghampiri si pirang. "Lagi-lagi ada _Chan_ nya. Apa _sih_ itu?" Sakura tersenyum, walau begitu dia cukup senang dengan panggilan aneh di belakang namanya.

"Temui aku di samping gedung ya. Yang ada _bench_ nya itu. Jangan lupa mantelmu!" Gadis itu kemudian berlari kencang. Naruto tersenyum, lagi-lagi dia bersin.

**.*.*.*.**

Naruto kembali kekamarnya, mengambil mantel yang masih ada disana, tidak lupa kotak sedang berbungkuskan pita merah yang telah ia buat. Kakinya melangkah pelan menuruni tangga. Hatinya merasa berdebar kencang.

Hawa semakin dingin, salju tetap turun walau tidak deras. Salju putih itu dengan lembut menemani langkahnya. Sakura telah berada di _bench_ di bawah pohon yang sedang mati untuk sementara.

Naruto tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang kian memerah. Sakura menyapanya.

"Naruto...selamat natal..." Sakura memberikan bungkusan yang cukup besar untuk Naruto. dan membuatnya hampir kena serangan jantung.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, "Selamat natal...Sakura-chan.." gadis itu menerima bungkusan hadiah dari Naruto. Ukurannya memang sangat jauh dari hadiah yang dia berikan untuk laki-laki yang beranjak remaja itu.

"Kecil sekali.." Sakura mengejek Naruto, namun hatinya cukup senang. "Buka saja.." Gadis itu mengangguk. Segera dia buka, dan menemukan sebuah bando berwarna merah lembut. Sakura berinisiatif menggunakannya sekarang, dihadapan Naruto.

"Kau memang cantik, bahkan di dinginnya salju yang gelap ini. Kau begitu bercahaya untukku, Sakura-chan.." tanpa Naruto sadari mengatakan hal yang begitu sakral bagi seorang perempuan, tentu saja Sakura menampakkan wajah merah.

"Sekarang kau buka hadiah mu!" Sakura berteriak sambil memukuli pundak Naruto. Pemuda itu membuka bungkusannya secara perlahan.

"Bi...biola?" Naruto hampir mengeluarkan air matanya. "Kau mencuri dimana?"

Gadis itu menjitak mulus di kepala Naruto, "Jangan bodoh! Aku mendapatkannya dari sahabatmu!"

Naruto memutari otaknya, "Sahabatku?"

"Iya, aku mendapatkan dari nya seminggu lalu sih. Tapi aku bertemu lagi dengannya tadi sore. Dia menceritakan sedikit tentang keluargamu. Nama keluargamu itu Nami―"

Naruto memotong penjelasan Sakura dengan mencium bibirnya. Cukup lama untuk Sakura yang akan berumur 12 tahun di bulan Maret tahun depan menyadari hal itu. Hal yang belum pernah dia alami seumur hidupnya, begitu pun pula dengan Naruto.

Mereka berdua cukup menikmati hal yang baru dirasakannya itu. Ciuman pertama mereka bahkan terasa semakin hangat di musim dingin ini. Lonceng gereja berdenting menandakan telah tengah malam. Mereka melepaskannya.

"Kau adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupku..." Naruto memandang wajah Sakura yang kian memerah. Dia memeluk gadis itu dengan erat.

**.*.*.*.**

"Sebaiknya kau jangan memandangi mereka cukup lama Kakashi." Kata Jiraiya tertawa seakan mengejek. Kakashi mendatarkan wajahnya. "Kau juga harus menikah, _kan_?"

Kakashi menghela napasnya dan segera menutup tirai dari jendela di lantai tiga itu.

**.*.*.*.**

"Hmm...ya...ya.. Mereka memang cocok!" Temari mengintipnya bersama Kiba, Moegi dan Udon. Sedangkan Gaara yang daritadi di bekap oleh Kankurou tidak berhenti bergerak.

"Sial Naruto! Dia merasakan hal itu lebih dulu daripada aku!" Kiba menggenggamkan tangannya.

"Lihat saja si Naruto itu!" Gaara mencibir kesal, "Hei, Gaara. Sepertinya kau harus mencari gadis lain." Saran Kankurou, Gaara hanya diam.

"Aku ingin melihat mereka berdua melakukan hal tadi di gereja, kak Temari.." kata Moegi lembut. Temari tersenyum, "Ya...itu akan terjadi...tapi kau harus menunggu sampai mereka dewasa."

Mereka semua tersenyum, lalu perlahan menjauhkan diri dari jendela itu.

**.*.*.*.**

"Selamat natal juga, ibu...sampaikan salam untuk ayah juga..." Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya, mendengarkan suara dari telepon itu, sangat merindukan.

_"Cepatlah kembali...bersama Itachi juga.."_

"Iya...aku akan segera kembali.." kemudian hening.

_"Kau masih disana nak? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Udara sedang dingin, apa kau sakit?"_

"Biarkan..." Sasuke menghela napas, "Biarkan aku mendengarkan suara ibu...tidak ada yang bisa mengobati rasa rinduku pada ibu..._hik_..sebentar saja..." Sasuke meneteskan air matanya.

Seorang pemuda berambut acak-acakan itu mendengarkan suara sepupunya. Dia sedikit meneteskan air mata.

"Aku juga rindu ibu..." Obito berbicara pelan.

**.*.*.*.**

Suara terdengar samar-samar dari kota yang ramai itu. Suara musik yang lembut dan _softly comes_.

Naruto tersenyum. "Menarilah bersamaku."

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Baiklah." Sakura meraih tangan kanan Naruto, sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang langsing milik Sakura, si gadis kecil. Wajah mereka berdua memerah.

_I wondered should I go or should I stay,_

_The band had only one more song to play._

_And then I saw you out the corner of my eye,_

_A little girl, alone and so shy._

Sakura menampakkan senyum lembut, ia benar-benar tak bisa memandang mata Naruto lebih dalam lagi. Naruto _tetaplah tersenyum._

_I had the last waltz with you,_

_Two lonely people together._

_I fell in love with you,_

_The last waltz should last forever._

Mereka berdua tetap menari, walau bukan seorang dewasa namun cukup menampakkan bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Diusia sangat muda.

**.*.*.*.**

_But the love we had was going strong,_

"Kushina?" panggil Minato, melihat istrinya yang sedari tadi memandangi langit diluar. Rintik-rintik salju tetaplah turun di mansion yang besar itu. Minato menghampirinya, memberikan selimut untuk istrinya.

_Through the good and bad we get along._

"Apa, Naruto akan mendapatkan hadiah saat ini?" tanya istrinya dengan tatapan kosong.

_And then the flame of love died in your eye,_

"Ya..." Minato tersenyum,

_My heart was broke in two when you said goodbye_

"Dia pasti mendapatkan hadiah dari seseorang yang mencintainya, sama seperti kita..."

**.*.*.*.**

_I had the last waltz with you,_

_Two lonely people together._

_I fell in love with you,_

_The last waltz should last forever._

_It's all over now, nothing left to say,_

_Just my tears and the orchestra playing_.

Naruto memeluk Sakura dengan erat, sambil menari mengikuti alunan lagu indah itu.

_La la la la la la la la la,_

_La la la la la la la la la._

_I had the last waltz with you,_

_Two lonely people together._

_I fell in love with you,_

_The last waltz should last forever_

_La la la la la la la la la._

"Kau adalah kekasihku selamanya, Sakura-chan." Naruto semakin erat memeluk Sakura. Dia mencium gadis itu lagi.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, Naruto."

Pemuda itu tersenyum.

**.*.*.*.**

Wanita tua itu selesai memberika sambutan pada rakyatnya diluar. Matanya kian menyendu.

_"Carol Anne."_

**Chapter 8: Christmas's Eve - End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ciyeeeeeee so sweeeet yaaaa w) ayo ngaku siapa yang doki doki doki don don kyaaahaha

mmmh berbahagialah sebentar, sekarang.

kasih cit dikit ah, seperti di pertengahan lirik _The Last Waltz_ tadi "_My heart was broke in two when you said goodbye_"

pikirkanlah kelanjutannya tentang lirik itu myahahaha

oh ya ini lagu nya om **Engelbert Humperdinck **berjudul **The Last Waltz**.

Ya seperti judulnya lagu ini emang cocok buat dansa. aku cukup tahu lama lagu ini pemutar musiknya pasti kayak yg terompet itu ya ekekke, penyanyi nya emang dari Inggris, terkenal dari tahun 1940an. hits yang tadi aja launch sekitar tahun 1960-an

WOW lama, ember. paling yang tahu oma opa papa mama kita doang ekekekeaku akan cepat update kok ehehehe...aku ngebut soalnya liburan musim panas akan segera berakhir (baca: liburan semester)

Jakarta panas banget ya sekarang. aku takut kuliahku keganggu karena nulis fic doang TT

jadi mau cerita ini bagus atau gak, update cepet aja deh ehehehe, aku harap kalian suka.

terimakasih yang sudah review, aku telah baca tapi gak ngerti balasnya TT


	9. Jiraiya's Habit

** Chapter 9: Jiraiya's Habit**

_"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama. Sebentar lagi, tiba saatnya aku untuk kembali padamu." _Jiraiya

* * *

**25 Desember 1981**

Pagi hari saat natal tiba, aku membuka mataku. Novel ini telah kubuat semalaman. Kakashi masih tertidur pulas. Dia menemaniku mengakhiri kisah di novel ini. Dia berjanji akan membacanya ketika dia bangun.

Hari ini kuputuskan untuk mandi. Air hangat yang telah disiapkan Shizune. Hari ini juga, aku akan mengunjungi peristirahatan istriku yang cantik.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Aku menggunakan mantel tebal, walau salju tampak tidak turun. Aku membuka tirai, melihat sekumpulan paduan suara cilik yang sedang bernyanyi di depan panti asuhan ini. Aku berjalan keluar kamarku, berjalan menuju lobi dan meninggalkan panti asuhan ini.

"Kakek, mau kemana?" aku menengok, suara ini.

"Naruto?"

"Boleh ikut, tidak?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum, "Yakin? Aku ingin mengunjungi istriku, lho. Dia galak." Dia mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah." Aku menggandeng tangannya. Seandainya saja aku punya cucu sepertinya, mungkin hariku bisa menyenangkan.

**.*.*.*.**

Aku membawa mobil bersamanya, dan dia cukup menikmatinya. Agak lama memang menuju Chadwell Street, tempat istriku. Umurnya baru tiga belas tahun, tapi dia sudah mengalami hal yang belum tentu orang dewasa bisa hadapi. Dia, kuat.

"Sebenarnya kita akan kemana?" wajahnya agak berbeda dari yang aku lihat beberapa hari yang lalu saat dia berada di Ichiraku Bread. Rambutnya yang pirang, dan matanya secerah langit. Walau tampak sedikit seperti orang Inggris, dia bukan berasal dari negara ini.

"Pemakaman di Chadwell Street. Setiap Natal aku pasti kesana, Naruto." dia hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. Aku sedikit tersenyum

**.*.*.*.**

Aku membeli bunga lili di taman itu, lalu bersamanya aku langkahkan kakiku menuju areal pemakaman. Mungkin ini baru pertama kalinya dia memasuki tempat seperti ini.

"Ini, orang mati semua?" tanyanya yang polos, aku sedikit tertawa. "Tentu saja, tidak mungkin jika hidup mereka tinggal disini." Aku tidak perlu mencari nisan istriku, aku menghapalnya dengan baik. Ya, tepat disini.

Aku menaruh bunga lili itu di depan nisannya.

"Namanya, Tsunade?" tanya pria kecil itu, aku mengangguk.

"Aku...ingin segera menemuinya." Tambahku, dia menengok kearahku sekarang. Memandangiku penuh arti.

"Jadi, kau sedang jatuh cinta sekarang?" aku menyenggol anak muda itu, wajahnya memerah. "Kakek genit!" katanya seakan berteriak malu, "Sudahlah mengaku saja." Godaku lagi. kini dia terdiam, semu merah diwajahnya masih ada.

"Bagaimana jika Sakura adalah cucu kerajaan?" tanyaku, dia agak kaget dengan pertanyaan yang mungkin dianggapnya konyol. "Berarti status sosialku tidak sepadan dengannya." Anak itu menjawab dengan penuh senyum, "Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk melakukan segalanya untuk Sakura-chan!" wajah Naruto kini serius.

"Wah, bocah kau tahu apa tentang Jepang?" tanyaku mendengar embel-embel yang dia sebut tadi.

"Jepang? Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang makanan itu." Aku mendatarkan wajahku, anak ini bodoh sekali.

"Bocah bodoh, Jepang itu salah satu negara di Asia!" tukasku, "Kau ini tidak pernah belajar ya?" dia menggeleng dan kemudian tertawa, "Haha sepertinya aku harus bersekolah ya kakek genit?" tanyanya, panggilan macam apa itu!

"Ya tentu saja, kau ingin bersekolah formal?" dia mengangguk.

"Tenang, aku akan menyekolahkanmu." Aku tersenyum, sepertinya dia sangat menyukai apa yang aku bilang.

"_Uhuk...uhuk_..." aku terbatuk-batuk lagi, aku menutup mulutku dengan sapu tangan. Aku mengambil uang lalu memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Tolong belikan aku cokelat panas ya." dia mengangguk dan terlihat khawatir.

"Oh ya Naruto..." langkahnya berhenti, "Keluargamu...ada di Paris...keluarga Namikaze..._uhuk uhuk_..." batukku semakin parah, dia tidak terlalu menghiraukan kata-kataku dan segera pergi.

Tsunade, aku sangat menyukai masa kecil kita. Kau memang tak pernah menghiraukan keberadaanku. Tapi bisa aku buktikan, kau bahkan lebih mencintaiku.

Aku mencintaimu seumur hidupku, sikap mesumku semata-mata hanya ingin membuatmu cemburu. Aku ingin kau melihatku, aku ingin menyita perhatianmu.

Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama. Sebentar lagi, tiba saatnya aku untuk kembali padamu.

** Chapter 9: Jiraiya's Habit - End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Apakah kakek genit meninggal? gw juga panik kekekeke

ini chapter nya pendek ya? eh udah sampe 9chapter. Goodjob Miu~~~yeaaay

teman-teman yang baca cerita ini, menurutku ceritanya rumit gak rumit, _hints_ nya sendiri kadang mudah ditebak saat mereka menjelaskan. tapi bacanya kalau bisa gentle trough ya, kadang aku buat _hints_ di percakapan

ah ya, kalau ada bagian gak di mengerti bilang aja, nanti aku kirim pm w**)**boleh dong aku kritik ceritaku sendiri, boleh yah?

aku ngerasa dari awal cerita ini OOC semua, gak ngerti juga. jalur kehidupan konoha sama Inggris Perancis itu jauh banget, terus juga ya si keluarga uchiha ini, jepangs banget tapi gimana ya... pppfft

eh dan juga makin kesini karakternya mulai gak OOC. aku bingung.

juga juga, aku suka sama sifat dingin nye Saskey-kun. disini dia malah kayak cerewet TwT

terus pake sahabatan ama shikamaru lagi, aneh? iya gw ngerasa aneh.

temen yg paling asik menurut gw empat ini Naruto-Kiba-Shikamaru-Chouji

tapi tapi tapi...tunggu next aja yah. goodbye.


	10. Someone's Missing

**Chapter 10: Someone's Missing**

* * *

**25 Desember 1981**

Naruto agak sedikit berlari membawa dua gelas karton berisikan cokelat panas. Perasaannya tidak enak sehingga dia memutuskan untuk berlari lebih kencang lagi.

Langkahnya terhenti melihat kakek tua tergeletak memeluk nisan itu. Gelasnya terjatuh menumpahkan seluruh cairan cokelat itu. Dia berlari.

"Kakek! Kakek genit! Tolong!" Naruto mengguncangkan tubuh itu

**.*.*.*.**

Dua puluh menit kemudian ambulan itu datang, membawa tubuh Jiraiya. Kakashi belum tiba ditempat. Naruto mengikuti para petugas itu menuju rumah sakit.

Setibanya disana Naruto belum di izinkan masuk keruang ICU. Tidak lama kemudian Kakashi dan Shizune menghampiri Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa Naruto?" tanya biarawati itu. "Kakek menyuruhku membeli cokelat panas, ketika aku kembali dia sudah terbaring." Jawab jujur Naruto, Kakashi terlihat sangat khawatir di depan pintu ICU itu. Rumah sakit telihat cukup sepi, tidak terlalu banyak orang karena hari besar ini.

Dokter itu keluar dari ruangan, "Beliau tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan ditambah musim dingin ini tidak terlalu bagus untuk kesehatan orang tua, Pangeran Kakashi" tanya dokter itu tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kau menjaga dan memberikan perhatian lebih pada ayahmu. Orang yang sudah tua akan mendambakan kehidupan bersama keluarga besarnya." Mata Kakashi membulat, dokter itu tersenyum lagi. "Dia sudah siuman. Kau boleh masuk." Kemudian dokter itu meninggalkan Kakashi. Pria berambut putih itu berbalik, "Suster Shizune, tolong ambil mobil ayah di Chadwell ya. Naruto, kau terlihat pucat, sebaiknya pulang juga."

Shizune mendatarkan wajahnya, "Lagi-lagi kau menyuruhku seperti itu." Suster itu membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ayo Naruto." anak laki-laki itu sepertinya paham rumah sakit bukanlah tempat yang tepat. Dia mengikuti Shizune yang perlahan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

**.*.*.*.**

"Kau dengar kata dokter? Kau harus banyak istirahat." Kakashi menasehatinya. Jiraiya tetap terdiam. "Huh...aku pikir aku sudah mati.." Kakashi hanya memberi tatapan '_jangan bercanda'_ pada ayahnya.

"Naruto, dimana?"

"Dia sudah pulang."

"Dia...anak Minato..."

Kakashi membulatkan matanya, "Sir. Minato?!"

"Mantan guru privat mu itu. Saat kau masih tinggal di istana, saat dia masih kuliah.." Jiraiya memejamkan matanya.

"Pantas saja ketika aku melihat Naruto, seperti melihat guru muda itu." Kakashi sedikit memberikan senyum, "Kenapa dia bisa disini?"

"Aku juga kurang paham, setelah Carol Anne meninggalkan rumah karena menolak perjodohannya dengan konglomerat Perancis itu, aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar lagi tentang Minato. Dampaknya, hampir seluruh imigran Perancis disini menunjukkan rasa kekecewaan yang besar. Aku juga mendengar, Naruto telah di culik saat berumur lima tahun."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan anak Sir. Minato yang di culik?! Kalau begitu kita harus mengembalikan Naruto!"

"Jangan terburu-buru seperti itu. Aku bahkan telah menghubunginya berulang kali! Aku telah mengirimi dia surat."

"Kau juga hutang menceritakan Sakura adalah sepupuku, ayah!" Kakashi menampakkah wajah sebal, Jiraiya tersenyum

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan... Kau ingat kan Bibi Carol Anne? Dia cantik dan rambut pirangnya sama seperti Tsunade. Dia memutuskan untuk menikah dengan pria berambut merah muda. Aku mendengar dia beradu mulut dengan ibu dalam beberapa hari dan dia pergi meninggalkan rumah. Aku hadir saat dia mengadakan pernikahan secara diam-diam dan tahu memiliki anak perempuan dengan pria itu. Namun kecelakaan yang merenggut Carol Anne dan suaminya itu tidak di temukan bayi. Itu membuatku sedikit demi sedikit curiga. Adikku itu...keras kepala. _Uhuk...uhuk_..."

"Ayah maafkan aku...sudah, sekarang istirahat lagi ya."

"Dengar, aku mati-matian mencari tahu apa bayi Carol Anne masih hidup sampai keluar dari istana dan meninggalkan Tsunade beserta dirimu selama sebulan. Pada akhirnya aku mengetahui Sakura tinggal bersama keluarga kakak ayahnya. Saat dia di culik pada umur tiga tahun, aku berusaha menyelidikinya. Aku merasa lega, penculiknya itu menitipkan Sakura ke panti asuhan yang cukup baik di Ashford. Diam-diam aku memberitahu pada pengurus panti itu untuk menjaga Sakura. Aku juga memberikan bantuan dana. Makanya aku tidak khawatir pada keponakanku itu." Jiraiya memejamkan matanya. "Kau tahu, kehidupan kerajaan sangatlah terikat. Jadi, aku biarkan Sakura memilih jalannya sendiri. Seperti kata-kata Carol Anne..."

"Ayah...sudahlah..."

"Kakashi...Kita pulang sekarang. Aku ingin beristirahat di panti asuhan."

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

**.*.*.*.**

Naruto tiba di panti asuhan, dilihatnya semua anak bergembira saling bertukar kado di bawah pohon pinus itu. Sakura menyapanya, "Kau masih tidak enak badan?" Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku antar kekamar, ya." Sakura memegang tangan Naruto, bocah itu segera melepaskannya. "_Hangat sekali_." Pikir Sakura.

"Kau disini saja ya. Aku hanya ingin istirahat."

"Tapi aku―"

"Sakura-_chan_." Suaranya pelan namun sangat tegas dan seperti memerintah. Sakura memberikan senyuman dan anggukan. "Baiklah."

Sakura memandangi sosok itu yang perlahan meninggalkannya, anak itu tampak tidak sangat sehat.

Naruto berjalan terguntai, dibukanya pintu ruangan itu. Sepertinya ada orang yang sedang menunggunya.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Naruto."

**.*.*.*.**

"Merepotkan! Harusnya aku sedang bergembira menikmati minuman panasku dan membuka hadiah! Kau!"

Sasuke memandang wajah itu dengan dingin, "Tenanglah, kau ini seperti wanita saja!"

"Cepat katakan apa maumu!" Shikamaru berteriak,

"Cerewet, kecilkan suaramu!" Kini Sasuke yang berteriak. Shikamaru semakin kesal dan membanting tubuhnya ke kasur empuk milik Sasuke.

"Kenapa bawa Sai segala! Dia bawa anjingnya juga!" Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk Sai.

"Halo Sasuke." Sai mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan senyum

"Kau telat mengatakan '_Halo_'!" volume suara Sasuke semakin meninggi.

"Lihat, siapa sekarang yang bersuara besar?" Shikamaru masih tidur-tiduran dengan bosan.

"Sai! Pamanku itu bukan penyuka binatang!"

"Apa seluruh keluarga Uchiha tidak suka binatang?" tanyanya polos dengan senyum yang masih ada di bibirnya. Sasuke menggeram. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, mengambil surat berwarna merah muda.

Dia melemparkan surat itu tepat di depan Shikamaru.

"Kau saja yang berikan." Kata Sasuke cuek.

"Aku tidak mengenal gadis itu. Kau bertemu dengannya _kan' _kemarin?"

"Iya, tapi paman sudah keburu memergoki ku."

"Merepotkan. Jangan kaget kalau anak perempuanku berambut merah muda nanti ya!"

Sasuke memberikan pandangan mematikan pada Shikamaru.

"Hei Shikamaru!" panggil Sasuke. "Hn?"

"Sakura bilang, Naruto ada bersamanya sekarang."

Shikamaru membulatkan matanya.

**.*.*.*.**

"Si...siapa kau?!

"Aku? Kerabat dekat ayahmu. Madara Uchiha"

"Uchiha?" Naruto memperdalam ingatannya, seperti nama dalam kartu nama itu. _"Apa orang ini ingin menangkapku karena telah mencuri uangnya?" _Pikir Naruto

"Apa kau ingin menemukan keluarga gadis itu?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, "Keluarga Sakura-chan? Kau tahu dimana?"

Madara tersenyum seringai, "Tentu, aku bahkan mengenal baik keluarga itu."

"Tuan apa kau bisa membawa keluarga Sakura-chan kesini? Aku yakin Sakura-chan akan bahagia!" Naruto terlihat memohon.

"Hahaha." Tawa Madara pecah, "Aku juga akan mengantarkanmu dulu ke keluargamu."

"Paman kau mengenal keluargaku?!" Madara tersenyum. "Ya, cukup mengenal baik."

Naruto kini gembira, "Tapi antar Sakura ke keluarganya dulu."

"Ya, tentu saja." Madara tersenyum, "Tapi kita juga harus pergi sekarang, keluargamu sedang menunggu, Naruto"

"Oh, ya Naruto..." Madara menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Orang tuamu itu rakyat jelata sama seperti mu. Bagaimana pun kau tidak mungkin bisa menyamai derajat seorang Sakura."

Anak laki-laki itu membulatkan matanya. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca, apa yang di dengarnya tadi adalah kepedihan yang cukup menyayat hatinya yang rapuh. Itu memang benar, dia hanya rakyat jelata yang tidak pernah memiliki kasih sayang orangtua. Air mata itu nyaris keluar, namun dengan sigap dia mengusapnya.

"Izinkan aku...menulis surat yang terakhir untuk Sakura."

"Hmph, Juugo. _Remarqué ce qu'il a écrit_." Madara berjalan bersama mantel hitam panjangnya itu keluar. Naruto mengambil pena nya. Juugo yang di perintahkan untuk memperhatikan apa yang Naruto tulis mengamati bocah pirang itu.

Menurut Juugo, isi dalam surat itu menyedihkan, tapi dia berusaha tidak peduli. Lagi pula tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan menyangkut tuannya. Naruto meninggalkan surat itu di bawah bantal di tempat tidur Sakura. Dia melirik biola amati yang didapatnya tadi malam, dia tersenyum.

Juugo dan Naruto perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu melewati pintu belakang gedung.

Madara beserta mobil mewahnya telah menunggu di depan gereja. Dia tersenyum melihat anak itu sedang berjalan kearahnya, bersama biola amati yang dia bawa.

"Cinta memang butuh pengorbanan." Madara tertawa perlahan, Tobi yang sedang memegang setir itu terdiam kaku. Seperti menyaksikan hal menyakitkan yang sering dilakukan tuannya. Perlakuan tuannya, yang dilakukan sejak dulu.

**.*.*.*.**

Shikamaru dan Sai kembali berjalan santai melewati gereja itu setelah memakirkan mobilnya.

"Kau tahu, ini natal pertama yang tidak aku habiskan di rumah." Sai memulai pembicaraan.

"Sama." Jawab Shikamaru singkat. Dia melirik kandang yang sedang di pegang Sai.

"Merepotkan membawa anjing seperti itu." Shikamaru mendengus kesal.

"Karena masih kecil aku harus menjaganya." Jawab Sai.

Shikamaru memperhatikan mobil yang cukup melaju kencang, mobil yang cukup dia kenal.

"Tuan...Madara...?" ucapnya pelan, dia perhatikan dari jendela, benar itu Madara. Bersama anak seumurannya berambut pirang. Tiba-tiba pikirannya mengingat foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke. Otak jeniusnya cepat menanggapi bahwa itu, "Naruto?" suaranya cukup kencang. Mobil itu sudah terlanjur jauh, tidak mungkin dia berlari mencoba mengejarnya.

"Naruto? Dimana? " Sai kebingungan melihat Shikamaru yang agak panik.

**.*.*.*.**

Shikamaru dan Sai berlari menuju panti asuhan itu, entah kenapa perasaan Shikamaru tidak enak. Shizune mendatangi kedua remaja itu.

"Selamat natal. Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanyanya ramah.

"Apakah aku bisa menemui Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru. "Apa kau temannya?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. Shizune mempersilakan mereka memasuki ruang aula panti asuhan itu. Shikamaru memutar matanya, dia bahkan belum pernah melihat gadis itu.

"Aku tinggal ya. Panggil aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Sebelum Shikamaru menanyakan yang mana Sakura, Shizune telah meninggalkan mereka.

"Sudah menemukannya?" tanya Sai. "Aku juga belum pernah melihatnya langsung!" Shikamaru masih mencoba memilah-milah segerombolan anak-anak bahagia yang didepannya, "Pokoknya, rambut dia berwarna merah muda!"

"Ini rambutnya merah muda." Kata Sai dengan wajah tanpa dosa menunjuk gadis yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dari samping nya. Shikamaru menepuk keningnya, daritadi dia memang terfokus apa yang di depannya.

"Kenapa anjingnya bersama dia?" Shikamaru memandang Sai dengan kesal.

"Darita tadi aku berbicara dengannya." Sai menarik kerah Shikamaru, "Dia suka anjingku!"

Shikamaru menarik kerahnya kembali, memberi tatapan sebal pada Sai dan perlahan mendekati gadis merah muda itu yang sedang bermain dengan anak anjingnya Sai. Rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung serta warna matanya yang hijau. Warna rambutnya itu cukup aneh, tapi benar-benar terlihat cantik. Dia seperti bangsawan.

"Maaf nona, apa kau Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru pelan, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Shikamaru dan Sai terlihat merona, _'Astaga, cantik sekali!'_.

"Iya aku Sakura. Kau siapa tuan?" tanya nya ramah. Jantung Sai berdebar kencang, _"Kalau yang model seperti ini..aku gak rela bagi-bagi." _Pikirnya.

"A-aku Shikamaru. Apa Naruto ada?"

"Ya dia ada di kamarnya. Mau ku antar?"

Shikamaru dan Sai mengangguk. Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama menuju ruangan tanpa Naruto didalamnya.

Dari tadi Shikamaru memperhatikan lekuk tubuh Sakura. Walaupun masih seperti anak kecil, tapi sudah cukup menunjukkan profesional. Dia melirik Sai yang sejak tadi tersenyum tanpa berhenti, _"Apa yang dipikirkan anak bodoh itu!"_ pikirnya

**.*.*.*.**

Pria itu tiba di panti asuhan, para suster menyambutnya bahagia. Segera saja Kakashi mengantarkan ayahnya.

Perlahan dia merebahkan ayahnya itu dengan baik.

"Kakashi..."

Pria muda itu menengok kearah ayahnya, "Kau tahu siapa konglomerat yang di jodohkan untuk Carol Anne?"

Kakashi menggeleng.

"Dia...Madara Uchiha..."

Kakashi membulatkan matanya penuh, tenggorokannya menyempit. Kepingan masa lalu mulai membayang-bayangi pikirannya tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

_"Aku tidak mau bersamanya!" teriak wanita berambut pirang panjang dari kamarnya._

_"Kenapa kau selalu melawan?!" nenek itu masih berusaha berbicara lembut walaupun sangat tegas._

_"Aku mencintai orang lain...Ibu." wanita itu berlari keluar kamarnya, saat itu Kakashi yang masih remaja tidak sengaja mendengar percekcokan yang sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini di istana._

_Bibinya berlari tanpa sengaja menabrak keponakan kesayangannya itu._

_"Kakashi?"_

_Wanita bersama keponakannya duduk di bangku taman dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Kakashi tersenyum melihat kelopak-kelopak indah yang berterbangan menaungi pandangannya._

_Wanita itu membuka telapak tangannya, membiarkan kelopak bunga sakura "Aku mencintai Kizuo.. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda." _

_Kakashi memandangi bibi nya lembu, "Pilihlah jalan hidupmu sesuai keinginanmu sendiri, tuan puteri."_

_Wanita itu tersenyum, "Pangeran sudah dewasa sekarang." kini dia menyenggol pundak keponakannya itu. "Jadilah raja yang di cintai rakyatnya, Pangeran Kakashi."_

_"Kakashi..."_

_"Kakashi..."_

"Kakashi!"

Pria itu menengok kaku kearah ayahnya.

"Kau melamun?" Kakashi menggeleng, "Novel ayah sudah selesai? Aku akan baca."

Jiraiya tersenyum, "Nanti saja." Pria tua itu menutup pelan matanya, membukanya lagi secara perlahan. "Kau akan menjadi raja ya..."

"Aku bilang biar dia saja. Aku lebih ingin menjadi rakyat biasa!" kini Kakashi mendengus kesal. "Jangan bercanda, tentu saja jika nenek yang meninggal akan diturunkan langsung padamu. Kedua adikmu telah meninggal, ayah!" Kakashi mengucapkannya secara ketus. Jiraiya memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Tanyakan pada Sakura...apa dia ingin kembali ke istana..."

***.*.***

Sakura memegang kenop pintu itu.

"Naruto?" panggilnya pelan, tidak ada jawaban. Dia membuka pintu itu perlahan.

"Naruto? Kau disana?" Sakura masih memanggilnya

Shikamaru dengan cekatan mendorong pintu itu agak terbuka lebar. Tidak ada siapapun. Tidak ada Naruto.

"Naruto?" kini perasaan Sakura mulai tidak enak, dia berlari keluar dari kamar itu di ikuti Shikamaru dan Sai.

***.*.***

"Anjing siapa ini? Lucu sekali!" Kiba tertawa-tawa melihat anjing kecil itu di aula bersama teman-teman seperjuangannya. Moegi mengelus anjing itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kiba!" Sakura memanggilnya cukup keras, anak laki-laki itu menengok.

"Dimana Naruto?"

"Dikamarnya, sedang istirahat. Kau lupa?"

"Tidak ada!"

"Paling dia ke kamar man―" tangan Sakura menarik bocah itu.

"Cepat kau periksa sana!"

"Kau ini kenapa _sih_? Paling sebentar lagi dia akan kembali kekamarnya."

"Dia sedang sakit Kiba!" nada Sakura cukup tinggi. "Sebenarnya sejak tadi malam dia demam!"

"Kalau kau tahu itu kenapa kau mengajaknya keluar?!" Kini Kiba yang semakin marah. Sakura menatap dalam mata sahabat Naruto itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan melihatnya."

Kiba berlari cukup cepat. Sakura memeluk tubuhnya. Shikamaru paham apa yang di rasakan Sakura, firasatnya tidak salah. Yang dilihatnya tadi bersama Madara adalah Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Kiba berlari panik, "Sakura, dia tidak ada!"

Pikiran aneh-aneh merasuki otaknya, Sakura kemudian berlari keluar tanpa mantelnya. Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sai mengejar gadis itu. Temari memandang dari kejauhan, apa yang gadis itu lakukan.

Gadis itu memutari gedung dengan cepat, wajahnya dingin. Matanya menuju ke segala arah. Dia berlari menuju gereja, memutarinya lagi. mencarinya lagi.

Tangan kekar itu akhirnya menarik Sakura, "Jangan bercanda! Kau ingin bermain _tag and hide_ apa?!" Shikamaru cukup memarahinya dengan keras. _Memarahi seorang puteri?_ Dia memutar matanya.

"Maafkan aku nona." Pandangan Shikamaru kosong.

"Na...ru...to dimana tuan?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada tergetar. Shikamaru melepas mantelnya dan segera memberikan pada gadis yang berpandangan kosong itu.

"Sakura, kita harus melaporkan ini pada suster Shizune." Kata Kiba yang sekarang mulai panik.

"Itu dia Sakura!" Temari dan berlari bersama Kakashi menghampiri anak-anak itu.

"Sakura..." katanya parau. Kakashi menyentuh dahi lebar Sakura dengan dahinya sendiri. Panas sekali.

"Kau demam. Ayo istirahat."

"Naruto menghilang, tuan." Kiba menarik lengan Kakashi. "Apa?!" Kakashi membulatkan matanya. Baru saja menemukan anak mantan gurunya itu, kini dia menghilang lagi.

Kakashi menggendong tubuh Sakura, dia segera berlari memasuki panti asuhan itu. Sakura memang tidak pingsan, hanya suhu tubuhnya yang kian memanas.

"Suster Shizune!" Kakashi beteriak, sambil berlari menggendong Sakura. Shizune dengan panik mengikuti pria itu menuju kamar Sakura.

Kakashi merebahkan gadis itu di tempat tidurnya, "Cepat hubungi dokter Orochimaru!"

Karena Kakashi terlihat cukup panik, Shizune hanya dapat menurut.

"Naruto menghilang, aku akan mencarinya dulu. Jika anak itu telah kembali, kau jaga dia!"

Sebelum Shizune menjawab, Kakashi telah pergi diikuti tiga anak laki-laki itu.

**.*.*.*.**

Kakashi bersama Shikamaru, Kiba dan Sai hampir memutari seluruh kota London selama tiga jam. Dia menghela napas dan memberhentikan mobilnya.

"Sudahlah...ini hari Natal. Aku lelah. Aku lapar." Kata Kakashi sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Paman, sebenarnya kami bisa menyetir." Kata Sai tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi _sih_!" Kakashi membanting wajahnya ke setir mobil itu.

"Kau yang memaksakan diri." Kata Shikamaru bosan. Mobil itu berjalan lagi, menuju sebuah restoran Jepang yang tidak jauh dari daerah St. Jame's. Pria itu memakirkan mobilnya.

"Makan di sini?" tanya Shikamaru, "あぁ～ よかっただろう！ イギリスには日本料理のレストランで始めて食べに行くぞう～" _(Oh~ Syukurlah. Aku baru pertama kali pergi makan ke restoran Jepang di Inggris!)_

Ketiga pemuda di depan Shikamaru itu hanya mendatarkan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kita tinggal saja _yuk_." Aja Kakashi, mereka bertiga berbalik menuju arah restoran.

"Bicara apa _sih_ dia?" tanya Kiba, "Entahlah, aku juga baru mengenalnya akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

"He-hei kalian! Tunggu!" Shikamaru mengejar mereka.

**.*.*.*.**

Mereka memasuki restoran khas Jepang itu. Kayu dan pembatas bambu yang cantik memenuhi ruangan.

"Four season Restorant?" Kiba mengatakannya.

"Ya, ini tempat langgananku." Kakashi mengambil tempat dekat dengan sebuah teras.

"Desainnya sesuai dengan musim di Jepang saat ini." Tambah pria itu. Kiba sedikit melirik ke sebuah papan pemberitahuan. Dia tersenyum.

Pada akhirnya mereka pun memesan makanannya. Terutama Kiba dan Shikamaru yang banyak memilih menu. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian hidangan itu telah selesai.

"Kalian lapar atau _doyan_?" tanya Kakashi sebal, dia saja tidak makan sebanyak itu.

"Terimakasih tuan, ini akan jadi tempat langgananku juga!" Shikamaru tertawa dan memanggut-manggut kepalanya. "Oh ya, saat aku menuju ke panti asuhan itu. Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Tapi aku melihat tuan Madara bersama Naruto dengan mobilnya yang melaju kencang."

"Madara?!" Kakashi panik, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal?!"

"Aku bilang aku tidak yakin!"

Kakashi menghela napasnya.

"Jika kau mau, aku akan mengantarkanmu kerumahnya."

**.*.*.*.**

_"Pesawat telah disiapkan, Tuan besar Madara."_

"Tidak ada saksi mata, _kan'_?" tanya Madara memastikan.

_"CLEAR!_"

"Bagus, Juugo. Setelah mengirimnya, cepatlah kembali kesini!" telepon itu tertutup dan Madara mengembangkan senyumnya. Dia membuka sebuah buka atlas dunia diatas meja kerjanya.

"Tenang saja, Minato. Aku tidak akan mencelakai anakmu ke tempat yang buruk.

**Chapter 10: Someone's Missing - End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Gile beneran ini gw kebut update?! ekekkee iye tenang aja di update terus. minggu depan harus sudah tamat pokoknya!

tunggu dulu, HEEEE?! NARUTO PERGI? KYAAAAAAAA APA DIA DI CULIK LAGI?

entahlah saya sendiri masih pusing. otak saya ribet ehehehe

makasih sudah review

oh ya tadi aku buka email, ada info review.

review ini membuat gw tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

From: Nagasaki (Guest)

Nagasaki:Kecil2 udah berciuman

awkakkakkwakakkawawk singkat padat penuh makna kritik abis sumpeh ape tumpeh-tumpeh gw ngakag banget.

*mendadak serius* dengar ya Nagasaki Hiroshima, ini nama nya feel ekekekke

boleh ya pliss pliss... umur 11 tahun dah ciuman gpp yah plis lagipula naruto nya udh umur 13th

di eropa kisah begini so sweet banget pasti, karena biasanya ciuman yg begini gak nafsu, tapi murni cinta. hm sebenernya gw kurang paham apa yg gw ketik tadi, tapi kayaknya sih gitu, ih gw ngarang sendiri masa. tapi gpp ya bener? kalau gak aku apus nih chpter 8 nya *ngancem

ah teriiimaakasih yang sudah bilang ganbatte, kalian juga ganbatte yaaa!

with Love, Miu


	11. The Letter

**Chapter 11: The Letter**

_"Sakura-chan, aku akan kembali ke orang tuaku. Aku harap kamu juga bahagia telah bertemu keluargamu._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Aku akan bekerja keras untukmu. Jika status sosial ku telah sama denganmu, aku akan segera menemuimu dan berjanjilah untuk hidup bersamaku."_ ―Naruto Namikaze

* * *

**25 Desember 1981**

Orochimaru memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Sebelumnya dia juga sudah memeriksa Jiraiya. Orochimaru adalah dokter pribadi kerajaan. Dia memperhatikan wajah Sakura dengan seksama. _"Benar dia puteri Carol Anne. Terutama matanya."_

"Dokter, apa dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Temari. Orochimaru menyunggingkan senyum, "Dia hanya demam. Sebaiknya biarkan dia istirahat dulu. Shizune, biar kau yang mengatur jadwal minum obatnya." Dokter itu merapikan benda-benda yang telah dia keluarkan dari tasnya tadi.

"Nona, ingat. Anda harus istirahat. Cepat sembuh ya." dokter itu mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Temari memperhatikan tingkah dokter itu, seperti mengobati seorang puteri.

Orochimaru dan Shizune meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sakura memejamkan matanya lagi, sedangkan Temari masih khawatir dengan keadaan gadis yang telah dianggap adiknya itu.

Mata yang terpejam itu meneteskan air mata. Temari tentu melihat, dia mendekati Sakura.

"_Naruto..."_ ucapnya dengan suara tergetar. _"Naruto_..."

Ehtahlah apa yang harus dilakukan Temari sekarang. Sakura memang terlihat berantakan sekali tanpa bocah itu. Mata itu akhirnya terbuka, "Apa Naruto sudah pulang, kak Temari?" tanya nya pelan. Temari memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "Dia akan segera pulang, Sakura."

Sakura memiringkan tubuhnya itu, dia agak sedikit merapikan bantalnya hingga akhirnya merasakan sesuatu. Dia menarik benda itu keluar, sebuah surat. Gadis itu bersi keras untuk duduk sekarang, "Kau harus istirahat sekarang." Temari ingin memaksa namun melihat surat itu.

Sakura membaca baik-baik setiap bait yang di tulis oleh anak lelaki yang sangat ia cintai itu. Kini air mata sudah tidak dapat di bendung lagi. Dia hanya terisak menahan semuanya, air mata itu mengalir deras. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak berteriak.

"Sakura..." Temari berusaha menghapus tetesan itu. "Dasar Naruto. Baru juga sehari dia mengatakannya." Rasanya, Sakura ingin sekali memeras, menginjak-injak surat itu. Namun dia malah meletakkan di dadanya.

**.*.*.*.**

"Aku sudah mengambil darahnya dan akan segera ku periksa." Orochimaru tersenyum melihat sahabat lamanya itu.

"Terimakasih." Jiraiya tersenyum, "Jika aku sudah tidak ada, tolong buktikan hasil itu ke pihak kerajaan."

"Jangan bicara macam-macam orang tua."

"Kau juga sudah tua. Memang apa bedanya umurku denganmu."

Orochimaru tertawa renyah, "Aku tidak menyangka kisah kerajaan akan menjadi serumit ini."

Tidak ada kata tambahan dari Jiraiya, matanya tertutup. Tubuhnya masih ada pergerakan napas. Orochimaru tersenyum lagi, "Dasar orang tua."

**.*.*.*.**

"Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke."

Penjaga mansion mewah itu mengangguk, dia cukup mengenal Shikamaru.

"Wah, rumahnya besar sekali." Kiba terpesona akan keindahan rumah bergaya eropa itu. Tentu saja selama ini dia hanya hidup di emperan, sebagai pengemis atau pencopet.

Mereka berempat akhirnya memasuki mansion itu. Remaja laki-laki itu menuruni tangga dengan bosan, "Shikamaru, kau bawa siapa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Sasuke, Naruto hilang!" Nada Shikamaru cukup tinggi. Sasuke tercengang, dibelakangnya seorang gadis berambut indigo meraih tangannya.

"_Is that you, Shikamaru_?" Pria berkuncir itu memutar matanya. "_Gadis cantik yang ada di panti asuhan kemarin?" _Pikir Kiba.

"Halo, kamu yang ada di panti asuhan itu _kan_'?" tanya Hinata penuh senyuman manis. Detak jantung milik Kiba mulai mengadu kecepatan, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku Hinata. Namamu?"

"K-Kiba." Wajah bocah laki-laki itu semakin memerah.

"Sasuke, aku melihat pamanmu bersama Naruto tadi siang. Apa dia sudah pulang?" tanya Shikamaru geregetan. Pria itu menuruni tangga, tersenyum seringai.

"Yang kau maksud aku, Shikamaru?" mereka diruangan itu beralih pandangan pada pria itu. Madara tersenyum lagi. "Itukah kau, Kakashi putera Jiraiya? Dengan segala hormat aku cukup senang seorang pangeran mendatangi gubuk tua ini dihari Natal. Ada yang bisa aku bantu, pangeran?"

_"Gubuk tua katanya?"_ batin Kiba. _"Pangeran?"_ pikir Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke juga Hinata.

"Apakah Naruto bersama anda?" tanya Kakashi tegas.

"Naruto? ...Naruto? Anak laki-laki Minato?"

"Jangan berpura-pura seakan kau tidak mengetahuinya. Kau kemanakan Naruto?!" nada Kakashi bisa di bilang membentak.

Madara menepuk tangannya, "Wah-wah. Hebat. Apa ini prilaku seorang calon raja? Kau tidak sopan."

"Kau kemanakan Naruto?! Shikamaru melihatmu bersamanya tadi siang!"

"Jaga bicaramu, anak muda! Aku tidak menghabiskan hari Natalku dengan hal yang tidak berarti seperti itu." Madara membalikkan badannya.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa tanya pada semua orang-orang di rumah ini atau menggeledahnya," Madara mendecak kesal, "Setelah itu enyahlah dari sini." Pria pemilik rumah itu pun lenyap dari hadapan mereka. Kejadian tadi cukup membuat mereka _shock_ apalagi seorang Madara yang biasanya terlihat tenang. Pandangan Sasuke mulai kosong. Kakashi membalikkan badan dan berniat untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan membawa pasukan polisi untuk menggeledah rumahnya. Kiba mengikuti dari belakang, juga Sai.

"Kita akan bicara nanti." Shikamaru ikut melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Are _you alright, Sasuke? I am so worr―"_

_"Just leaving..."_

_"Sasuke, but―"_

_"Just leave out!"_ Sasuke berlari menuju anak tangga, meninggalkan gadis dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Hinata menghela napasnya, mencoba untuk tidak terisak-isak.

**.*.*.*.**

Kakashi dan ketiga remaja laki-laki itu tiba di depan panti asuhan yang tidak asing bagi mereka.

"Tuan Kakashi.." panggil Sai. Pria itu menengok, "Kami harus segera kembali. Maaf merepotkan di hari besar ini."

Kakashi tersenyum, "Terimakasih."

Shizune menghampirinya, "Tuan Orochimaru sudah pulang, aku juga telah melaporkan kehilangan Naruto pada polisi."

"Baguslah."

"Oh ya Kakashi, sebenarnya siapa gadis itu? Kenapa Orochimaru yang harus memeriksanya? Padahal ada dokter umum kan yang biasa kemari untuk memeriksa anak-anak." Tanya Shizune yang heran.

Kakashi tidak menjawab, perlahan dia meninggalkan biarawati itu.

**.*.*.*.**

Hari hampir menjelang malam, salju mulai turun lagi. Sejak pulang tadi Kakashi langsung merebahkan diri di sofa di ruangan ayahnya beristirahat. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan ayahnya yang terlihat lelap.

Di meja dekat sofa itu, sebuah buku catatan tebal tergeletak di atasnya. Kakashi membangunkan tubuhnya untuk duduk dan mengambil buku yang akan di jadikan novel oleh ayahnya.

_"London's Story_?" ucapnya pelan, dia mulai membuka baris pertama sebuah catatan itu.

"Seperti judul ceritanya, bertempatkan kisah di London. Cerita cinta biasa." Kakashi menutup catatan itu dan meletakkannya lagi.

Perlahan dia menuju tempat tidur ayahnya. Suhu yang sangat rendah, dua mantel saja belum tentu cukup menghangatkan dirinya.

"Ayah..." Kakashi menatap sendu ayahnya yang sedang tertidur, tangannya mencari tangan milik sang ayah yang kulitnya mulai membiru. Kakashi menggenggam tangan itu, dingin. Dingin sekali.

"Ayah?" panggilnya yang mulai khawatir. Dengan sigap dia menarik selimut yang digunakan ayahnya. "Ayah!" teriaknya kencang. Perut ayahnya itu tidak bergerak, Kakashi semakin panik.

"Ayah!"

Shizune yang membawakan gelas berisikan air hangat untuk Jiraiya memasuki ruangan itu. Dia panik melihat Kakashi yang menangis sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuh ayahnya. Shizune segera meletakkan gelas itu dan berlari menuju gagang telepon.

"Ayah bangun!" Kakashi masih berteriak. Pintu yang terbuka itu membuat anak-anak yang ada disekitarnya khawatir dan mendatangi ruangan itu.

"Ayah!" suaranya kian mengecil tergantikan dengan deras tangisan. Kiba berlari memasuki ruangan itu, begitupun pula dengan Gaara, Moegi, Udon, Kankurou berserta anak-anak yang lainnya.

Anak-anak itu menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat orang tua tanpa nyawa yang telah membantu kehidupan mereka.

**.*.*.*.**

**26 Desember 1981**

Kantung mata Kakashi terlihat hitam dan membengkak. Dia tak sanggup mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Upacara pemakaman ini bisa dibilang cukup ramai karena harus sesuai dengan pemakaman kerajaan, begitu pula dengan wartawan yang mencoba mewawancarainya tadi.

"Kakashi." Panggil seorang wanita yang sangat tua menggunakan mahkota negaranya itu.

"Nenek." Kakashi tersenyum, "Ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan nanti." Tambahnya.

**.*.*.*.**

Sakura tidak menghadiri acara pemakaman itu karena tertidur seharian. Matanya terlihat bengkak memerah. Dia terlihat tidak ingin bangun dan memaksakan tidur. Surat yang dibacanya tadi malam masih di bekapnya. Tetes air mata kadang mengalir ditambah dengannya kabar meninggalnya putera mahkota. Melihat Jiraiya seperti melihat Naruto.

Tidak ada orang diruangan itu selain dirinya sendiri. Temari memutuskan untuk menyaksikan mendiang orang yang telah dianggap kakeknya sendiri itu di tempat peristirahatan terakhir.

**.*.*.*.**

"Jiraiya meninggal?" kata Minato yang sedang menonton televisi sambil meminum cokelat panasnya. "Jika begitu yang akan menggantikan ratu adalah cucunya."

"Apa Naruto akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Kushina yang terlihat khawatir. Minato terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang sering dilontarkan oleh istrinya.

"_Kakashi..."_

**.*.*.*.**

"Sakura kita harus bicara!"

Kakashi menutup pintu kamar itu. Sakura masih terlihat tertidur, air matanya belum bisa berhenti mengalir.

"Sakura, jangan berpura-pura tidur dan memaksakan dirimu. Kita perlu bicara!"

Gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya yang memerah akibat iritasi. Dia berusaha mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang perih itu.

"_Naruto?"_ panggilnya lirih.

"Sakura..." kini Kakashi menggenggam tangan sepupu kecilnya itu. Sakura menutup kembali matanya. Demamnya memang belum sembuh. Bahkan, penyakitnya itu di buat sendiri olehnya.

Kakashi menyerah, dia bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dia benar-benar _shock_ atas kejadian itu." Kata Kakashi lemas.

"Tes di nyatakan positif. Dia memang puteri nyonya Carol Anne. Dengar Kakashi, untuk sementara batin dan pikirannya sedang tertekan. Kita tidak bisa memaksakan tuan puteri. Ajaklah dia bicara baik-baik, dan segera putuskan. Aku yakin ratu akan senang mendengarkan berita ini." Orochimaru meninggalkan pria itu.

"Tuan Kakashi, kami turut berduka cita atas kehilangan yang mulia. Semoga Tuhan selalu memberkatinya." Ucap Sai yang baru saja datang bersama Shikamaru. Kiba, Moegi, dan Udon turut menemani kawan barunya itu.

"Terimakasih." Jawabnya singkat.

"Boleh kami menjenguk Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru. Kakashi perlahan berjalan meninggalkan mereka, "Jika itu membuatnya lebih baik."

Mereka berlima perlahan memasuki ruangan itu.

"Sakura, kami datang menjenguk." Sai terlihat cukup gembira, "Tapi aku tidak membawa anjingku. Suster Shizune bilang takut membuat Sakura bertambah buruk." Sai mengembangkan senyum.

Namun gadis itu tidak menandakan akan bangun dari tidurnya. Shikamaru merasa sangat khawatir dengan tuan puteri itu.

Mereka berlima kembali diam. Hening. Tidak satupun orang ingin memulai pembicaraan.

"Naruto.." suara lirih itu lagi.

"Sakura!" Kiba kini terlihat kesal.

"Kak Sakura..." suara kecil Moegi mulai membuka perlahan mata hijau nya yang redup. Moegi menangis, memeluk gadis remaja itu.

"Mo...Moegi..." suara paraunya sangat menyakitkan untuk di dengar. "Apa Naruto sudah pulang?" tanya gadis itu. Moegi menggeleng, air mata Sakura kini mengalir lagi.

"Sakura, aku tahu kau mencintai Naruto. Tapi bukan begini caranya." Ucap Kiba, Sakura menengok ke arah teman yang dikenal nya setahun lalu itu.

"Kiba.. Kapan Naruto akan pulang?"

"Secepatnya!" Kiba menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Secepatnya Sakura, aku yakin dia akan kembali."

Sakura tersenyum.

**.*.*.*.**

**29 Desember 1981**

_"Tunggulah! Aku akan kembali untukmu._

_Kau dengar? Aku akan kembali secepatnya, jangan menangisiku seperti itu terus!_

_Aku punya hati, aku juga bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan sekarang._

_Tetaplah berjuang, jangan biarkan senyum mu yang indah itu pudar._

_Karena, kau adalah hidupku."_

Gadis itu masih terbaring lemah menutup matanya. Air matanya tidak sederas hari pertama kehilangan pemuda yang di cintainya. Dia mulai paham, menunggu adalah perbuatan terbaik untuk saat ini.

"Sakura. Kami datang lagi!"

Mata gadis itu terbuka, "Naruto sudah pulang?"

Shikamaru mendatarkan wajahnya, dia sudah menyapa gadis itu dengan penuh kegembiraan dan menanyakan hal itu lagi? _Sabar_.

"Dia akan pulang sebentar lagi. Kau tunggu saja." Ucap Kiba yang mulai merasa berdosa. Naruto tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan dia akan segera pulang.

"Ah ya, Sakura. Shikamaru membawakan kue khas Jepang. Apa tadi namanya? _Dongo_?"

"Jangan bodoh, Sai. Dango!" Shikamaru terlihat kesal, "Ini kue dango. Kau belum makan, _kan_?"

Sakura mengangguk, tangan mungilnya meraih tusukan kue manis itu.

"Enak." Sakura kembali ceria, senyumannya. Kembali.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya, begitupun juga Sai dan Kiba.

"Sepertinya demammu sudah turun." Shikamaru menempelkan dahinya ke dahi milik Sakura. Kiba langsung menarik kerah Shikamaru, membuatnya tercekik.

"Jangan seenakmu, orang Jepang!" Kiba terlihat kesal, Shikamaru menarik kembali kerahnya. "Dengar ya taring kuda, kau menjadi orang kedua yang melakukan hal ini! Kau tidak sopan!" teriak Shikamaru. "Kalau begitu Sasuke akan jadi orang ketiga." Kata Sai tersenyum.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Hahahaha." Suara tawa gadis itu terdengar seperti anugrah bagi mereka bertiga.

"Dia tertawa." Kata mereka serempak. Gadis itu tersenyum.

**.*.*.*.**

"Kau yakin? Di luar dingin sekali. Kita kembali saja, ya." aja Kiba dengan nada khawatir, gadis itu menggeleng.

"Tempat ini, tempat terindah bersama Naruto." dan lagi-lagi gadis itu meneteskan air matanya.

"Sakura."

Gadis itu menengok, melihat tangan Shikamaru yang memberikannya sesuatu.

"Surat dari ibu kandungmu."

Tangan Sakura perlahan meraih surat berwarna merah muda itu. Dia tersenyum, dan membukanya.

_London, 27 April 1969_

_Dear My lovely daughter, Sakura._

_Aku berpikir mempunyai seorang anak perempuan yang cantik dengan menikahi ayahmu yang berambut merah jambu. Saat itu lah kau lahir, 28 Maret 1969. Puteri kecilku yang mempunyai mata hijau dan rambut merah jambu seperti ayahnya. Kau begitu cantik, warnamu indah seperti musim semi ini._

_Maafkan aku, semua yang telah terjadi telah melibatkanmu lahir sebagai calon puteri raja. Aku telah jatuh cinta pada ayahmu dan menentang semua perintah kerajaan._

_Semua dosa yang aku lakukan, menentang ibu dan perintah kerajaan, aku harap terhapus dengan hadirnya dirimu._

_Sakura, aku menitipkanmu pada kakak ayahmu. Aku ingin kau merasakan hidup bebas tanpa kekangan dari kerajaan._

_Jalanilah hidupmu sesuai dengan keinginanmu sendiri. Aku mendukung segala keputusan yang kau pilih._

_Ayah dan Ibu mencintaimu, Sakura Haruno._

_Kizuo Haruno, Carol Anne._

**.*.*.*.**

**30 Desember 1981**

"Jangan pernah mendekati gadis jelata itu lagi Sasuke." Titah pamannya, "Aku sedang ada proyek besar di Jepang. Tidak tahu harus pulang kapan." Sasuke memperhatikan pamannya yang berbicara sambil merapihkan dasinya.

"Proyek ini sangat penting. Butuh dua tahun lebih untuk menyelesaikannya. Itachi, aku percayakan padamu sepenuhnya."

Kakak Sasuke itu mengangguk.

"Selesaikan kuliahmu tahun depan Obito!" Madara memasuki tangga menuju pesawat. Mereka semua melambaikan tangannya. Pesawat itu segera pergi.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Obito?" tanya Itachi khawatir. Obito menggeleng, menatap mata Itachi dan tersenyum.

**.*.*.*.**

**31 Desember 1981**

_"Apa anda benar akan menjadi calon raja? Mungkin banyak orang yang tidak menyadari, karena anda sudah hampir delapan tahun tidak ada di berita. Paman dan bibi anda telah meninggal."_

Kakashi tetap diam tidak angkat bicara. Hatinya masih berduka.

_"Pangeran Kakashi, apa anda akan kembali ke Istana?"_

Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya, "Ya. Dan akan ada berita menarik untuk kalian."

Pria itu segera masuk kedalam mobilnya di depan gereja. Dengan cekatan dia menutup pintu itu. Menghiraukan wartawan yang selalu menggali kisah hidupnya.

"Sakura, kau yakin?" tanyanya.

_"Jika Naruto yang menginginkan ini."_

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Aku harus kembali ke istana."

Kakashi tersenyum.

**.*.*.*.**

Gadis itu bersama Kakashi berjalan gugup menuju ruang nenek mereka. Mata Sakura dan Kakashi masih terlihat sedikit bengkak.

Sakura semakin menggenggam erat tangan sepupunya itu, berharap mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tenang. Pandangan Kakashi tetap kearah depan dengan serius.

Para penjaga istana membukakan pintu yang besar itu untuk mereka berdua.

Pintu itu terbuka. Terbuka lebar. Berisikan seluruh anggota garis keturunan kerajaan. Ditengah mereka ada seorang wanita tua menggunakan mahkota. Memandang seorang gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya dengan seksama.

"Sakura?" panggilnya. Sakura benar-benar gugup di hadapan seluruh keluarga yang tidak pernah dia temui. Kakashi melepaskan genggamannya.

"Datanglah, Sakura." Senyum menggoreskan di wajah Kakashi. Sakura mengangguk, jalan ini memang di pilihnya.

Wanita tua itu ikut berjalan menghampiri cucunya, begitu pun Sakura dengan hati-hati melangkah. Dia menangis, nenek itu menangis. Langkahnya bahkan lebih cepat lagi, jantungnya memicu dan berdetak lebih kencang.

**"**Nenek Chi-Chiyo." ucap gadis itu.

"Akhirnya kau kembali Sakura. Akhirnya..." nenek itu tidak bisa memberhentikan air matanya yang terus mengalir. "Aku yakin kau masih hidup."

Sakura masih tidak percaya apa yang terjadi, setelah semuanya yang berlalu telah lama. Semua kepedihan yang ia rasakan hanya bisa di tumpahkan pada bibi Konan dan Naruto. Ada rindu di sekitar area kerajaan, semuanya memuji Sakura. Gadis yang menghilang sejak bayi dan dinyatakan telah meninggal.

Sakura masih hidup.

**.*.*.*.**

**Paris, Perancis**

_"Kerajaan Inggris mendapati kabar gembira. Anak perempuan dari mendiang Puteri Carol Anne telah ditemukan. Saat ini Ratu sanga bahagia. Ternyata kematian dari gadis itu hanya bualan saja. Puteri Sakura belum dapat di temui ataupun di mintai keterangan sekarang. Psikologis nya terlihat sedang te_

"Sakura, di temukan?" Tidak di sangkal, Minato dan Kushina senang mendengar kabar ini.

"Seandainya Naruto juga di temukan." ucap Kushina pelan.

"Maaf nyonya, ada surat untuk Tuan Besar." seorang wanita berseragam _maid_ menghampiri Kushina yang sedang menonton televisi

"Di liburan seperti ini?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Ini dari kerajaan Inggris, pasti surat penting nyonya." Wanita itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan segera meninggalkan Kushina yang sedikit kaget.

Mata Minato membulat penuh, dia meraih surat yang di pegang Kushina dan segera membacanya.

"Tuan Jiraiya?" ucapnya pelan.

_London, 23 Desember 1981_

_Minato dan Kushina. Apa kabar kalian? Begitu lama tidak kembali ke London ya._

_Ada hal penting yang ingin ku sampaikan pada kalian._

_Pada 18 Desember kemarin, aku menemukan lima orang anak tuna wisma di Ichiraku Bread. Dua diantara mereka, aku seperti sangat mengenalinya. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan anak perempuan berambut merah muda. Aku mengajak mereka untuk tinggal di panti asuhan milik Tsunade._

_Hari itu pula aku menanyakan namanya, Naruto. Aku memperdalam ingatan nama anakmu saat itu. Aku belum terlalu yakin. Tapi aku berusaha untuk mengingatnya lebih dalam._

_Aku membuka album kita di tahun 1971 saat ada pesta di perusahaan Uchiha. Aku melihat kau menggendong seorang anak berambut pirang dan membunyai garis seperti kucing di wajahnya._

_Kali ini aku yakin, aku telah menemukan anak kalian._

_Selama dua hari ini aku mencoba menghubungi kalian, namun tidak bisa. Sepertinya kalian masih tidak menyukai London. Jadi aku berusaha secepat mungkin mengirimi kalian surat. Hanya surat berstempel kerajaan yang bisa di proses cepat._

_Sebaiknya kembalilah ke London untuk menemui anak kalian. Aku berusaha menjaganya dengan baik._

_Jiraiya._

Minato menutup surat itu dan memejamkan matanya kesal, "Kau. Sudah. Meninggal. Jiraiya!" Minato meneteskan air matanya, begitu pun pula Kushina. "Kenapa tidak memberitahukan polisi, biar kami cepat datang tidak menunggu selama ini."

"Kita tidak bisa ke London sekarang. Malam ini hari libur nasional. Besok kita akan atur keberangkatan kita." Minato memeluk istrinya yang sedang menangis.

**.*.*.*.**

**1 Januari 1982****Menara Big Ben, London, Inggris.**

Kembang api telah dinyalakan. Dentuman dahsyat yang indah menghiasi langit dengan bunga-bunga dari api. Matanya sendu, ingin sekali mengeluarkan banyak air darinya.

Ratu itu memandangi lembut cucu yang baru dilihatnya, "Aku telah kehilangan anakku yang terakhir di hari Natal. Tapi bertemu denganmu di malam tahun baru ini adalah anugrah terindah dari Tuhan." Chiyo mengatakannya tulus dari hati. Sakura menengok, membalas pandangan dari nenek itu. Dia menampakkan senyum hangat yang cantik di wajah. Air matanya telah membendung. Sekilas dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kedepan.

"Naruto." terucap pelan di bibirnya.

Neneknya kini melambaikan tangan pada rakyat yang di cintainya itu. Suara yang ramai dari puluhan ribu orang yang datang menyaksikan pesta kembang api. Air mata yang jatuh pelan membasahi pipinya takkan dihiraukan.

"Naruto."

**.*.*.*.**

**Wina, Austria**.

Ledakan kembang api begitu mencuat di langit Austria tempat kini Naruto tinggal. Pada akhirnya kebodohan selalu menjadi tameng akan dirinya. Selain dia merutuki diri, dia tidak menyesal. Orang-orang selalu berbicara tentang Namikaze yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui siapa.

"Tuan Naruto." remaja berambut pirang itu menengok, "Cukup indah pemandangannya di luar, tuan?"

"Aku pikir segalanya akan indah jika bersama Sakura-chan, Tobi."

Lelaki itu terdiam, "Maafkan Tobi. Tobi hanya―"

"Tobi tidak salah. Aku yang menginginkan ini. Aku akan berusaha bekerja mulai sekarang." ucap remaja berumur tiga belas tahun itu. Tobi mengangguk dan meninggalkan Naruto di teras apartemen kecil yang ia tempati.

Naruto kembali memandangi kembang api di langit kini dia berada. Matanya terlihat merah membengkak. Securat senyuman tipis mengembang di wajahnya.

_"Begitu aku harus tahu dimana diriku berada, aku akan mengatakan semuanya hampa tanpa dirimu._

_Air mata ini tetap mengalir begitu deras kala malam tiba. Dan jika siang datang, aku berusaha untuk menutupinya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa._

_Aku belum punya banyak pengalaman. Aku hanya orang biasa._

_Tapi perjuangan butuh waktu untuk bersabar menjalani semuanya._

_Biarkan aku berusaha, memenuhi segala kekuranganku._

_Semua orang mempunyai tujuannya masing-masing._

_Saat hari itu tiba, aku akan datang dan menanyakannya kembali padamu untuk hidup bersamaku selamanya."_

**Chapter 11: The Letter - End**

* * *

Author's Note:

Kyaa maaf lama update. Saya sibuk kostum soale sama main game ekekkeke jadi lupa deh. Untuk hari ini satu chapter dulu ya.

Aduh aku lupa buat tamatin minggu ini dan ternyata tidak bisa.

balasan untuk beberapa review:

well ini bagian nyebelinnya, udah di culik hampir ketemu orang tuanya, eh si minato lebai dah mulai pake acara mutusin koneksi dari Inggris. salah dia ye, padahal dikit lagi ketemu.

tapi itu emang tujuan saya yang buat cerita nya sih awkakkawk biar greget dikit

cerita dong dikit, sedih gak ceritanya? ehehhee abis namanya juga romance, kaalau bahagia terus kayak org indonesia yang makan mie bakso tanpa sambel menggunung.

See you next time! I'll update as soon as I want ekekkeke


	12. The Truth Coming Closer

**Chapter 12: The Truth Coming Closer**

* * *

**London, Inggris 2 Januari 1982**

Wanita berambut merah itu berjalan bersama suaminya di bandara. Hatinya berdebar kencang. Terlebih sudah sepuluh tahun tidak menginjakkan kaki di negara ini. Mereka berdua pun menaiki mobil yang telah disiapkan untuk pergi ke kerajaan.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu Naruto." tangannya menggenggam erat tangan suaminya. Minato juga tersenyum. Degup jantung yang begitu cepat membuat mereka seperti kehilangan kendali untuk segera bertemu dengan anaknya.

**.*.*.*.**

"Aku turut berduka atas meninggalnya Tuan Jiraiya."

Kakashi masih berdiri membelakangi mereka berdua. "_Thank you, Sir_."

"_Ah_ maaf, aku memang terburu-buru. Kau mengerti _'kan_? Aku telah membaca surat Jiraiya dan segera kesini." Minato mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Naruto. Dimana?"

Kakashi mengambil napasnya sangat dalam, mencari kata apa yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Dia," Minato mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

"_He was gone_. _Again_."

Atmosfer di ruangan itu sangat mencekam, mereka semua diam dalam puluhan detik. Tanpa disadari air mata Kushina telah mengalir. Minato mengepal tangannya, mencoba mengendalikan emosi yang terkuat dalam dirinya.

"Kau, membohongi kami?" tanya Kushina dengan nada tinggi.

"Tidak. Dia menghilang saat Natal, _Mam'_."

"Itu seminggu yang lalu!" Minato membentak Kakashi cukup keras.

Minato menghela napasnya. "Maaf." Sungguh dia tidak ingin marah apalagi dengan Jiraiya, orang yang sangat terhormat baginya. Dia kenal Jiraiya, tidak mungkin berbohong tentang surat itu.

"Jika kalian ingin bertemu dengan putri Carol Anne," Kakashi menggantungkan kalimatnya. Minato memandang serius pada mantan muridnya itu. "Aku ingin bertemu."

**.*.*.*.**

Mereka bertiga melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat menuju kamar milik Putri Sakura. Minato masih menggenggam tangan istrinya.

"Keadaan Sakura bahkan lebih buruk. Kadang dia semangat, kadang dia melemah lagi. Dia juga sangat terpukul atas hilangnya Naruto." Kushina terdiam dengan kata-kata Kakashi. Mereka pun tiba di depan kamar Sakura. "Saat Naruto datang ke sini, dia telah bersama Sakura. Mereka saling mengenal sebelumnya selama setahun. Mungkin melihat sahabatnya pergi seperti itu,"

"Bagaimana mereka bertemu?" tanya Minato. "Sakura belum mau menceritakannya. Dia masih tertekan. Itu yang membuatku dan polisi kesulitan menyelidiki kasus penculikan mereka." Ucap Kakashi menjelaskan.

Kakashi kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura, "Ini aku."

Gadis yang bersenandung di dekat jendela kamarnya tidak menjawab. Kakashi juga tidak terlalu butuh izin darinya. Mereka bertiga dengan hati-hati memasuki kamar yang sangat luas. Warnanya didominasi oleh merah jambu dan emas.

"Sakura." Panggil sepupunya, Sakura tidak menengok.

"Orang tua Naruto ingin menemuimu." Detak jantung milik Sakura kian mencepat. Ototnya menegang, namun dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengubah ekspresi datarnya. Kushina menghampiri Sakura lebih dulu. Ibu Naruto yang kini ingin sekali membelai rambut merah mudanya seperti anaknya sendiri. Putri yang ada di depannya sangat rapuh. Sakura bagaikan cermin, pantulan dari Kushina yang lemah.

"Sakura..." suara lembut dicampur dengan isakan kecil dari bibir Kushina memanggil. Samar-samar pandangan mata sang gadis sedikit beralih ke wanita yang dia baru ketahui adalah ibu Naruto. Tangan Kushina dengan pelan meraih Sakura, mengusap kepalanya dengan penuh kasih.

"Sudah besar sekarang. Dulu Naruto selalu meminta izin untuk pergi kerumahmu." Ucap Kushina, senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang semblab akan air mata.

Tangan milik gadis kecil itu mengusap air mata Kushina, dia membalas senyum. "Nyonya, Naruto akan segera pulang, _kan'_? Aku akan menunggunya disini." Sakura meletakkan tangannya di dada. Matanya terpejam. Kushina makin tidak tahan dengan yang terjadi di hadapannya sekarang. Air matanya kian mengalir deras. Minato sangat sakit jika melihat istrinya selalu seperti ini.

"Kakashi, boleh kita bicara sebentar."

Kakashi mengangguk. Mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan itu. Berdiri di koridor tempatnya tadi mengetuk pintu.

"Itu bukan perasaan kehilangan sahabat. Gadis itu mencintai Naruto." kata Minato pelan. Kakashi menelan ludah, pikirannya masih berkecamuk untuk membenarkan hal itu. Tidak mungkin anak semuda itu jatuh cinta dengan sangat berlebihan.

"Bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Minato heran, "Melihat Sakura seperti Kushina, aku tidak tahan."

Kakashi diam sejenak, "Maaf, _Sir_. Sebelum Naruto menghilang, Shikamaru Nara telah melihat Naruto di mobil Madara."

"Madara?!" Minato terkaget tidak percaya.

"Sebenarnya, apa ada masalah dikeluarga kalian?" tanya Kakashi dengan hati-hati, "Ma-maaf aku ti-tidak bermak―"

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja itu masalah dengan keluarga Kushina." Minato menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jika kau tanya apa aku mencurigai Madara, tentu saja iya. Bahkan sejak pertama saat hilangnya Naruto waktu itu, Madara ada di London. Aku juga berpikir bahwa Madara menyuruh seseorang untuk menculik Naruto. Tapi tidak ada bukti yang kuat." Minato mengangkat wajahnya, "Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah bersaing dalam bisnis bersama Madara. Itu hanya isu." Minato tersenyum, "Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata Kizashi bukan ayah kandung Sakura. Aku berteman dengan Kizashi sejak lama, dan dia tidak pernah menceritakan apapun."

"Kizashi? Pemilik restoran _Four Season_?" tanya Kakashi kaget. Minato memandang Kakashi dan sedikit tertawa,"Iya, dulu saat kami tinggal di London, kami sering makan disana. Makanya Naruto bisa mengenal Sakura." Minato tersenyum lagi. "Berarti selama ini tuan Kizashi yang merawat Sakura?!" tanya Kakashi parau. Bodoh sekali ia, sepupunya ada didekatnya saat masih kecil. Namun sama sekali tidak disadarinya.

"Kita harus bertindak, aku akan menghubungi temanku."

Kakashi mengangguk.

**.*.*.*.**

"Sir. Minato, kenapa harus membawa dia?"

"_Ah_ siapa? Tuan Gai? Dia kan detektif. Aku cukup mengenalnya." Jawab Minato.

"Senang bertemu denganmu kembali, Tuan Minato. Aku akan berusaha mencari jejak kehilangan anakmu dengan semangat jiwa muda yang kumiliki." Gai terlihat bersemangat di depan mansion besar itu. "Kakashi, rival abadiku. _I miss you much_!"

Kakashi pun mendatarkan ekspresinya.

**.*.*.*.**

"Maaf Tuan Muda Sasuke, ada pihak kepolisian yang menanyakan paman anda."

Dia mengangguk dan segera menemui orang-orang itu.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Gai menunjukkan kartu anggota kepolisiannya, "Kami akan menggeledah rumah anda karena dugaan penculikan Naruto."

Sasuke terdiam, dia sangat menjaga ekspresinya saat ini. Gai memberikan aba-aba kepada tim-nya untuk segera memasuki mansion itu.

"Apa Madara ada?" tanya Gai.

"Tidak, dia sedang dinas." Jawabnya singkat.

"Dinas?" kini Minato yang bertanya.

"Tu-tuan Minato?!" sedari tadi Sasuke memang tidak memperhatikan keempat orang di depannya. Minato adalah sosok yang sangat terhormat baginya, tentu dia telah mengenalnya sejak lama.

"Apa kabar Sasuke?" Minato menampakkan wajah ramah.

"A-aku baik. Tu-tuan, pamanku sedang dinas ke Jepang, mungkin untuk dua tahun."

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, "Jadi, Naruto belum di temukan?"

"Shikamaru Nara memberikan kesaksian bahwa Naruto bersama Madara sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum dia berada di panti asuhan. Apa sekitar Natal pada siang hari waktu lalu itu Madara ada dirumah?" tanya Asuma.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Iya, dia memang ada dirumah. Pada saat Natal dia mengatakan sedang sakit sehingga tidak keluar kamar seharian." Sasuke menjawab dengan polos dan jujur. Memang hanya itu yang ia ketahui.

"Soal Shikamaru, aku yang menyuruhnya untuk ke panti asuhan menemui Sakura, memberikan surat dari ibu kandungnya. Pada sore harinya, Tuan Kakashi dan Shikamaru datang kerumah, menanyakan dimana Naruto." tambahnya lagi. Asuma mencatat semua penjelasan Sasuke tadi, "Apa sekarang kau tinggal sendiri?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Ada kakakku, Itachi. Dia sedang berada di kantor. Dan, Obito sepupuku. Dia sedang ke kampus saat ini."

Asuma dapat menilai bahwa semua yang dikatakan Sasuke benar adanya.

"Pak Asuma, kami telah menggeledah dan semua pegawai yang bekerja di rumah ini mengatakan bahwa Madara berada di rumah seharian penuh di hari Natal."

Asuma mengangguk, "Tuan Minato, saya rasa penyelidikan hanya sampai disini. Pembuktian tidak ada di tempat. Namun kita tetap harus memeriksa Itachi dan Obito. Saya tidak bermaksud mengatakan ini, tapi...bisa saja Shikamaru Nara hanya berhalusinasi atau tidak pasti melihatnya. Karena juga saksi hanya satu orang, tidak dapat dibenarkan untuk ini."

Mata Minato menyendu, dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah sebuah takdir. Takdir yang belum bisa mempertemukan dia dan Naruto kembali. Asuma sedikit menundukkan kepala dan kembali bersama Gai ke mobil.

"Tuan Minato?" panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Setidaknya, mengetahui Naruto masih hidup sedikit membuatku lega. Sasuke." Ucap Minato dengan nada tergetar. Tangannya meraih kepala Sasuke dan sedikit mengusapnya.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau menyembuhkan sedikit lukaku untuk bertemu Naruto."

Hati Sasuke berdebar kencang, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Minato membalikkan badannya diikuti Kakashi untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.*.*.*.**

**Fulham Road**

Salju tidaklah begitu deras. Pelan-pelan butiran rapuh berwarna putih itu turun di kawasan perumahan yang pernah dia kunjungi bersama anak laki-lakinya.

_"Tidak ada yang berubah."_ pikir Minato.

Pria berambut pirang di ikuti Kakashi dan dua detektif dari kepolisian itu melangkahkan kaki menuju perkarangan keluarga Haruno.

Kakashi mengangguk, menekan tombol bel rumah itu. Tidak lama kemudian seorang pria berambut merah muda membukakan pintu.

"Minato?!" teriaknya penuh kejutan. "Kizashi!" tidak enggan Minato memeluk kawan lamanya. Kedua pria itu terlihat sangat bahagia. "Aku dengar Naruto hilang lagi. Bersabarlah, Minato." ucap Kizashi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung kawannya. Minato hanya terdiam, namun senyuman tetap ada di wajahnya.

Mereka semua di persilakan masuk dan duduk. Rumah yang sangat sederhana, tapi cukup nyaman dan enak dipandang.

"Aku turut bahagia Sakura telah di temukan." Minato tersenyum lagi.

"Terimakasih. Walau Sakura bukan puteri kandungku, tapi aku sangat senang. Dia, berharga untuk kami. Lebih dari apapun di dunia ini."

"Apa kau sudah menemuinya?" Kizashi menengok ke arah Minato dengan pandangan pucat. Dia menggeleng, "Belum. Mana mungkin aku bisa menemui seorang puteri Inggris? Aku hanya melihatnya di televisi. Dia menjadi remaja yang cantik sekarang."

Asuma memandang Minato, meminta izin agar dia di beri kesempatan bertanya di acara reuni ini.

"Maaf, tuan Kizashi. Kenapa anda tidak melaporkan pada polisi atas kehilangan Puteri Sakura?" tanya Asuma. Kizashi terdiam sejenak.

"Saya, tidak bisa. Carol Anne berpesan agar menjaga puterinya. Jangan sampai pihak kerajaan mengetahui keberadaannya. Ketika dia menghilang, selama lima tahun kami terus mencari walaupun nihil hasil."

"Anda tahu, perbuatan anda bisa di sebut ilegal." tambah Gai. Kizashi mengangguk, "Bahkan hidupku seperti di kejar dosa besar. Pengakuan dosa juga tidak bisa membuatku tenang. Hidupku menderita ketika dia hilang."

Minato memahami kawannya itu, dia mengerti dan bisa merasakan hal yang sama. Kini dia yang menepuk-nepuk punggug Kizashi. "Anak kita sama-sama kuat."

"Tuan Kizashi, datanglah ke kerajaan. Kami semua akan menyambutmu sebagai keluarga kami dan ayah dari Sakura." Kakashi tersenyum, Kizashi memandangi pelanggan setianya itu. Dia tersenyum lembut, tanpa di sadari air matanya keluar.

**.*.*.*.**

"Kushina, terimakasih telah menjenguk Sakura." Chiyo memberikan senyum, dia memang tidak begitu tahu tentang wanita itu, namun suaminya.

Kushina mengangguk, "Tapi bolehkah aku menemani Sakura untuk makan siang sebelum aku kembali ke Paris?"

Chiyo mengangguk, "Sakura pasti akan merasa senang."

**.*.*.*.**

Wanita itu memasuki ruangan Sakura sambil membawa nampan berisikan makanan untuk Sakura. Kushina meletakkannya di meja samping tempat Sakura duduk sekarang.

"Apa hanya ini yang kau lakukan nona muda?"

Sakura menengok dan tersenyum, "Tidak. Untuk saat ini aku memang hanya berdiam diri."

Kushina mengambil piring yang berisikan kentang dan telur, memotongnya dan menyuapi Sakura.

"Kau ini cantik sekali, Puteri."

"Nenek bilang aku akan sekolah pribadi kerajaan. Nyonya, aku akan berusaha menjadi puteri."

Kushina tersenyum, "Itu bagus. Kau harus menjadi seorang puteri yang dicintai rakyatnya."

Sakura mengangguk, "Nyonya tahu, selama setahun aku bertemu dengan Naruto?"

Kushina menggeleng.

"Naruto, sangatlah tegas. Dia keras kepala dan bertindak semaunya sendiri. Dia sangat pandai bermain biola." Wajah Sakura memerah.

"Sifatnya sama sepertiku."

"Nyonya, Naruto pernah bercerita padaku. Dia di culik saat berada di Paris lalu di setelah beberapa tahun kemudian dia di bawa ke Ashford. Orang itu bernama Danzo. Dia menyiksa kami. Kami dijadikan sebagai alat pencari uangnya."

Sakura menarik napasnya, "Malam itu, sebuah kesempatan untuk kami melarikan diri dan tiba di London. Lalu kami bertemu tuan Jiraiya, beliau pun merawat kami."

Kushina terdiam sebentar mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

**.*.*.*.**

"Danzo?" tanya Minato.

"Ya, orang yang menculik Naruto. Dia telah pindah ke Ashford. Mungkin orang itu masih berada disana!" Kushina menceritakannya kembali seperti orang yang tidak sabaran.

"Bagaimana, Asuma?"

"Secepatnya akan kami cari orang itu di Ashford. Aku akan segera menghubungi kepolisian di sana."

"Kakashi, malam ini kami harus kembali ke London."

Kakashi mengangguk akan perkataan mantan gurunya. Dia tidak perlu menanyakan apa alasannya.

"Segera kabari kami jika ada perkembangan." Ujar Minato.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sakura sebentar." Kata Kushina, Minato mengangguk. "Aku juga."

**.*.*.*.**

"Jadi kalian akan pulang?" gadis itu bertanya dengan wajah polosnya, "Tuan mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Mata dan warna rambutnya." Sakura tersenyum, "Rasa rinduku sedikit terobati."

Kushina langsung memeluk Sakura, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Jadilah wanita yang hebat!"

Sakura meneteskan air mata. Minato juga memeluk kedua malaikat di depannya itu.

**.*.*.*.**

**Ashford, Inggris 3 Januari 1982**

Pria tua itu menggeram ketika melihat berita pagi sambil memegangi cangkir yang berisikan kopi panasnya.

"Sialan anak-anak itu!"

**Chapter 12: The Truth Coming Closer** - End

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Review from:

**Lucy D. Aizt, adityaisyours, totou, Sai Akuto, .5, My, Aurora Borealix, Opipo **Thanks makasih arigachuuu w

Untuk review ini sangat ingin aku jawab

"... _Sebenarnya, aku juga merasa umur mereka disini masih terlalu muda. Apalagi aku melihat beberapa penjelasan umur yang berubah-ubah. Sebenarnya Sakura 11 atau 12 tahun? Lalu Naruto 13 atau 14?__ ..._"-**LastMelodya**

Aku orang nya ceroboh, dalam fiksi yang aku tulis ini aku mengandalkan waktu, umur, tempat kejadian. Tapi banyak sekali kesalahan yang aku buat sehingga banyak hal yang gak logik kayak umur dibeberapa chapter. Bagiku ini sangat mengganggu.

Aku akan menegaskan umur Sakura dari sekarang, dalam fiksi ini aku udah ganti-ganti umur mereka dua kali ehehhee dan mungkin ada beberapa chapter yang belum sempat ku edit.

Umur mereka berdasarkan tahun 1982

Naruto Namikaze: October 10, 1967 15 tapi kan dia bulan oktober, masih lama lah jadi 14 aja ekeke

Sasuke Uchiha: July 23, 1967 15

Sakura Haruno: March 28, 1969 13

Kiba Inuzuka: 1967 15

Sai: 1967 15

Shikamaru Nara: 1967 15

Hinata Hyuuga: 1968 14

Kakashi Obito: 1956 26 (nah ini si kakashi pernah aku tulis umurnya 29, skrg 26. aku pikir dia ketuaan dech, 26 aja ya ekekkee)

Yamato: 1959 23

Temari: 1965 17

Kankurou: 1967 15

Gaara: 1969 13

Moegi Udon: 1972 10

Ini tahun lahir mereka semua. Aku harap ada kejelasan. Kesalahan dua kali yang aku perbuat karena aku selalu mengkira-kira umur hingga dalam penulisan aku malah jadi lupa. Terimakasih review ini sangat membantu agar para pembaca juga mendapat kejelasan. ah ya Salam kenal kembali Melodya w

Aku juga harus membaca cerita dari awal lagi buat perhatikan soal umur, ini bahkan lebih sulit dan membosankan. tapi demi kalian aku harus lebih berusaha, kalian penyemangatku.

Aku bahkan bersyukur jika ada yang memberikan review terutama kritik. Ini membuatku bangkit dan aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku.

Aku suka membuat cerita yang gregret dan misterius di awal, tapi atmosfernya malah turun ketika di pembuktian, ini dikarenakan inspirasi di otakku cepat menghilang kalau sedang menulis. kelemahanku.

Ah ya aku mengganti Ayahnya si Sai ya gpp kan? Yamato sebagai Paman bukan Ayah. maaf banget. maafin aku banget yach!

Oh ya ceritanya bentar lagi tamat, ah sebentar, langsung tamatin aja ya gak perlu di perbanyak lagi . habis kuliah ku semakin memadat, ada 26 sks di semester 3 ini jadi tidak bisa fokus ke fanfic lagi woooohooo w

Maaf aku lama update w)/


	13. The Confession

**Chapter 13: The Confession**

* * *

_**2 Tahun Kemudian.**_

**London, Inggris 20 November 1983**

Kedua pria itu berjalan cukup cepat, "Maaf _Sir._ Minato. Anda sampai harus terburu-buru menuju kemari. Dia telah di tangkap tiga hari yang lalu." ucap Kakashi pada pria berambut pirang itu.

"Aku sangat bersyukur polisi telah menemukan dia. Meskipun memakan waktu cukup lama. Dengan begitu semuanya harus segera terungkap sekarang. Maaf telah menungguku, aku ingin mendengar sendiri pengakuannya. Dan,"

"Ini berkat Shikamaru dan Sasuke." Ucap Minato

_Dua tahun lalu sehari setelah mengetahui kedatangan polisi, Shikamaru langsung menyeret Sasuke bersamanya menuju kantor polisi tempat Asuma bekerja. Dia berusaha menjelaskan agar pihak kepolisian tetap merahasiakan penculikkan dan tidak mempublikasikan berita mengenai Danzo. Asuma memahami akhirnya Danzo di temukan di wilayah terpencil Ashford._

**.*.*.*.**

Para pelayan menundukkan kepalanya. Ternyata Tuan Besarnya telah pulang lebih awal.

"Aku ingin segera kembali keruanganku. Sendiri."

Juugo menunduk, "Perjalanan cukup melelahkan tuan. Selamat menikmati hari anda."

**.*.*.*.**

Lelaki itu berada di ruangan yang hanya di terangi satu lampu fokus di atasnya. Kedua tangannya terikat di belakang, sudah hampir setengah jam dia tidak mau angkat bicara.

"Ini yang terakhir." kata Asuma dengan nada yang sangat serius. Wajah lebam itu tetap menunduk.

"Jika kau tidak mengaku siapa yang menyuruhmu menculik mereka. Atas nama kerajaan, kau akan di hukum penggal."

Mata Danzo membulat, tentu dia masih hidup. Setidaknya masih banyak dosa yang harus dia tebus.

"Ba-baiklah." dia memejamkan matanya. Asuma mengangguk, pandangan matanya menuju sebuah kaca gelap di depannya.

Tidak lama kemudian dua orang pria berambut pirang dan abu-abu memasuki ruangan itu.

"Aku, memang telah menculik Naruto." ujarnya dengan lancar, tangan Minato mengepal kuat. Rasa sakit yang harus dia tahan sekarang.

Pria tua itu mengambil napasnya lebih dalam lagi, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Madara yang memerintahkanku."

Dengan cekatan Minato langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Kakashi kemudian berlari mengejarnya. Sedang Asuma memerintahkan Kotetsu dan Izumo untuk menjaga Danzo.

"_Sir,_ jaga emosi anda." ucap Kakashi tergesa-gesa menyamai langkah Minato. Pria pirang itu sudah menggeram dari tadi, "Aku sudah menduganya sedari awal. Dia memang penculik anakku!" jawabannya terdengar seperti membentak.

"Tapi kita belum sepenuhnya mendengar pengakuannya, _Sir_!" kini Kakashi juga bertambah emosi.

"Sasuke menelponku kemarin, Madara kembali kerumahnya hari ini." Kakashi terdiam. Asuma berlari menghampiri mereka, "Tuan Minato."Dia mengatur napasnya kembali, "Jika anda ingin segera menuju ke kediaman Madara hari ini, biarkan kami membantu anda. Menyelesaikan semuanya."

Mata Minato menyendu. Dia mengangguk pelan

**.*.*.*.**

Kedua remaja di sekolah Westminster itu kini berjalan menuju keluar sekolah. Musim dingin akan segera tiba, pakaian yang mereka gunakan sangatlah tebal.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku _shock_. Membatalkan pertunanganmu itu. Kau gila!" ucap geger Shikamaru sambil menopang bukunya yang semakin berat.

"_Hn._ Paman akan segera kembali hari ini. Aku akan menjelaskannya. Aku tidak peduli sebesar apa kemarahan yang akan dia berikan."

Shikamaru memandangi wajah temannya dengan datar. Sasuke memang terlihat tidak peduli dengan urusan yang berhubungan dengan cinta. Kecuali,

"Hari ini ke istana _'kan_?"

Debar di jantungnya kian cepat, tenggorokannya bahkan menyempit. "Shikamaru, kau duluan saja pergi. Aku sedang ada urusan."

_"Merepotkan."_

Tangan itu menghentikan langkah Sasuke, "Jangan bercanda. Jika hal ini berhubungan dengan kepolisian dan pamanmu, aku harus ikut bersamamu."

**.*.*.*.**

Para kepolisian itu menggebrak kediaman Uchiha tanpa kebisingan. Asuma yang memimpin mereka. Diikuti Kakashi dan Minato. Obito yang agak sedikit kebingungan juga mengikuti mereka

Dengan lihai Juugo berhasil ditangkap dan di amankan. Mereka semua kemudian menuju lantai tiga tempat Madara berada.

Pria tua itu menggunakan jas putih. Dia bertepuk tangan, "Selamat datang di kediaman Uchiha."

"Angkat tangan! Anda akan kami tangkap!" teriak Asuma. Para anggota kepolisian menodongkan senjatanya.

"Apa aku melakukan korupsi?"

"Bahkan lebih buruk lagi." Asuma menjawabnya. Minato kini berjalan sejajar dengan Asuma, "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Madara?!"

"Balas dendam." Pria itu tertawa renyah. "Apa maksudmu?! Selama ini kita baik-baik saja!" Minato membentaknya.

Tawa itu mereda, "Senju dan Uzumaki."

Beberapa detik kemudian keheningan itu terjadi.

"Sejak dulu, klanku dengan klan Senju dan Uzumaki selalu bermusuhan. Di bidang politik maupun ekonomi." Madara tertawa, "Dan kedua klan itu, melahirkan istrimu!"

"Jangan bercanda, istriku tidak melakukan hal yang membahayakan untukmu!"

"Namun aku membencinya!"

"Hanya karena dendam klan? Kau hidup dizaman apa memang? Apa hubungannya dengan menculik Naruto?!" Minato terlihat sangat kesal.

"Darah Senju dan Uzumaki ada didalam dirinya, di campur dengan Namikaze milikmu."

Mata Minato membulat penuh, hanya karena ini dia melakukan hal itu? Memisahkan anak dan orang tuanya bertahun-tahun?

"Dan apa hubungannya dengan Sakura?!"

Mata Madara sedikit menyendu, "Sakit hati dengan ibunya. Aku bisa mengetahui keberadaan Sakura dengan mudah walaupun orang tua kandungnya menitipkan pada kakak mereka."

Air keringat Obito bercucuran, ini alasan ayahnya yang menculik gadis cantik itu.

"Menikah dengan seorang akuntan rakyat jelata? Jangan bercanda."

"Kau tidak bisa mendefinisikan seseorang seper―"

"Hingga akhirnya istriku meninggalkanku." Tubuhnya mundur di arah balkon lantai tiga itu.

"Jangan bergerak!" titah Asuma.

"Ayah!" Obito berteriak. Madara tersenyum, "Selamat tinggal Obito."

Madara menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bawah.

"_Ini balasan setimpal untuk penderitaan istriku."_

Semua orang berlarian. Kejadian itu juga di saksikan oleh Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang baru tiba di rumah. Obito menangis. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

**.*.*.*.**

**Wina, Austria 21 November 1983**

Naruto kian dewasa, kesehariannya dia jalani dengan kesedihan dan kesusahan. Dia telah mengganti-ganti profesi, sebagai kuli panggul pengangkat karung beras, ataupun sekedar menyemir sepatu seseorang. Uang yang di dapatkannya tidaklah banyak.

Dua tahun yang lalu, Tobi telah kembali ke Inggris. Dia mendapat panggilan dari majikannya. Seseorang yang menggantikan Tobi adalah remaja berambut oranye. Tentu remaja itu bukan suruhan Madara. Bahkan begitu teganya Madara memanggil Tobi untuk segera kembali tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Merasa berdosa, Tobi membayar Kurama untuk menemani Naruto. Terlebih Kurama juga hanya orang desa yang mendapatkan uang pas untuk makan saja. Walaupun kadang Tobi mengiriminya uang lebih. Mengetahui kehidupan Naruto yang lebih menderita, Kurama memutuskan untuk menemani Naruto walau tanpa di bayar sekalipun.

Di kehidupan serba kekurangan, hingga akhirnya Naruto mencoba memainkan biola di pinggiran jalan di kota Wina. Enam bulan yang lalu dia bertemu dengan Killer Bee saat mengamen. Bee sangat tertarik dengan bakat alamiah yang di miliki Naruto. Dalam dua bulan berguru dengan Bee saja, Naruto di perbolehkan mengikuti konser kecil milik gurunya. Bayarannya tidak terlalu besar namun cukup untuk makan lebih.

Sebuah sungai di taman menjadi pilihannya hari ini. Tertu saja, di tepiannya tumbuh banyak pohon yang berguguran melambangi hatinya. Kelopak daun-daun mapel itu sedikit berjatuhan walau tidak rimbun. Angin sore membawanya terbang kemanapun ia suka.

Naruto membuka biola amati yang dia dapat dari Sakura. Air matanya mulai menetes lagi. Dia mengelus tulisan yang berada di belakang biola itu. Namikaze.

Tangannya lihai memainkan Beethoven's Violin Spring No. 5.

"_Spring in Fall_." ucapnya pelan.

_"Enam belas tahun yang lalu, aku masih bisa tertawa riang bersama ibu. Memeluknya hangat di musim dingin. Melihatnya tertawa dan bahagia._

_Ayah dan Ibuku adalah bangsawan Jepang bermarga Uchiha. Marga ini sangatlah terhormat. Ayah selalu menasehatiku agar menjaga nama keluarga dengan baik._

_Saat itu pula bisnis besar ayah berpindah ke Perancis. Ayah orang yang baik pikirku. Namun pemikiran itu mulai berubah semenjak ayah mengikuti rapat besar untuk negara Eropa. Ayah jatuh cinta lagi. Ia jatuh cinta pada seorang puteri Inggris yang juga mendatangi rapat itu. Sejak saat itu, ayah mulai jarang memperhatikan aku dan juga Ibu. Ayah juga membeli sebuah mansion di London dan mengajak aku dan ibu untuk tinggal bersama. Jika aku di tanya apa aku pernah melihat ibu menangis akan hal itu, aku akan menjawab tidak. Ibu orang yang tegar. Seberusaha mungkin dia akan menghadapi segala hal dengan hati yang kuat. Aku yakin, ibu sangat mencintai ayah._

_Keadaan ekonomi Inggris agak sedikit kacau, ayah mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menikahi sang puteri. Jangan bercand! Tidak mungkin ia menikahi wanita berparas cantik dan muda itu dengan memiliki seorang istri. Ayah berniat menceraikan ibu.._

_Dimana ayah yang selalu menasehatiku untuk menjaga nama baik keluarga? Apa ia tak sadar dengan hal yang ia lakukan saat ini? Apa ia tak berpikir panjang dan hanya mengikuti keinginannya?_

_Hanya demi seorang wanita cantik itu. Ayolah, puteri Inggris memang cantik. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membenci wanita yang sangat baik itu. Aku telah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. Menurutku ia tidak pantas bersama ayah. Dia juga mengatakan, dia tidak mencintai ayah._

_Dan di hari ketika aku pulang sekolah saat itu, aku tidak menemukan ibu dimanapun. Tobi yang selalu menemaniku juga berusaha mencarinya._

_Sore di musim gugur, ketika daun mapel berjatuhan. Dari ruang kerja pribadi milik ayah lantai tiga di mansion besar yang ayah beli tahun lalu. Aku membuka pintu ruangan itu. Ibu menggunakan pakaian terusan putih yang cantik. Aku berusaha mendekati ibu, namun dia berteriak agar aku tetap menjauh. Ibu menangis, menangis terisak-isak. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan seperti apa wajah ibu saat itu. Aku bahkan tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi._

_Ibu bilang mencintai ayah._

_Kini air mataku yang mengalir._

_Tubuhnya terhempas dari balkon lantai tiga itu. Sebelumnya ia berteriak."_

Pria berambut hitam itu perlahan menyentuh bahu Naruto, "Kita harus kembali ke Paris."

_"Tapi ibu mencintaimu dari dari apapun, Obito."_

**Chapter 13: The Confession - End.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yeaaaah akhirnya terbongkar juga. alur cepat tidak masalah.

ah ya tahu gak kenapa alurnya di cepetin?

ini kesalahanku, aku udah tulis panjang lebar ceritanya di dan belum di save. mendadak laptopku mateeee TT terus aku mau ngulang gimana? bahasanya udah bagus yg sebelumnya sekarang harus di ulang lagi yah aku lupa.

maaf yah telat update. mungkin 3 chapter kedepan tamat.

aku update perminggu aja yah, maafkan aku TWT


	14. Even a Latest Reunion?

**Chapter 14: Even a Latest Reunion?**

_ "Bahkan setelah dua tahun kita berpisah, hanya sedikit yang bisa ku kenang tentang perubahan dirimu." _Sakura Haruno

* * *

**28 Maret 1985**

**Four Season Restorant**

Remaja laki-laki berkulit pucat itu mendapati kue berukuran besar dihadapannya, "Ini terlihat sangat enak. Coba lihat stoberinya yang cantik itu. Aku ingin melukisnya."

Orang yang membuat makanan itu tersenyum, "Usahaku tidak sia-sia." jawabnya sambil mengelap meja. Tiba-tiba saja pria tua pemilik restoran menghampiri mereka, "Aku senang Kiba semakin pandai dalam memasak. Dia sangat berusaha membuat kue itu."

"_Ch-chef_ Kizashi." Kiba tersenyum memerah. Lonceng berbunyi, seorang pelanggan memasuki restoran.

"Akhirnya kau tiba juga, Shikamaru!" Kiba berteriak, menghampiri teman yang cukup lama berada didekatnya.

"Shikamaru, kau belum mendekorasi tempat ini." kata Sai mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu. _Merepotkan_." Shikamaru terlihat sebal, "Tuan Kakashi dan Tuan Yamato sudah tiba?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak melihat mereka?" Kiba menunjuk ke dua orang yang sedang bermain catur Jepang di sebuah meja makan di pojok kanan. Ekspresi wajah Shikamaru tidak dapat digambarkan, seperti orang yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "_Seharusnya aku tidak mengajarkan mereka bermain itu._" batinnya.

**.*.*.*.**

"Selamat datang tuan." Tayuya menyapanya manis. "Pesanan anda telah selesai. Silahkan." Wanita itu memberikan sebuah kado berukuran kotak sedang walau tidak tebal.

"Untuk kekasih anda _ya_?"

"_Ah_ ti-tidak sebenarnya.." wajah Sasuke memerah.

Setelah membayar, Sasuke langsung keluar dari toko itu dan pergi menuju restoran.

.*.*.*.

Lonceng di pintu berbunyi lagi, "Sasuke! Kau lama sekali!" teriak Kiba yang sedang membantu Shikamaru menempelkan bunga-bunga kecil di sebuah pohon bongsai.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat. Dia segera menghampiri kedua temannya.

"Ini bukan hanya pesta tuan puteri, tapi kelulusan kita." tambah Shikamaru.

"Iya, aku tahu. Kau jenius, Shikamaru."

"Jadi, kau akan melanjutkan kemana?"

"_Royal Academy of Music_. Ayahku sudah menyetujuinya. Menurutnya, lebih baik aku tetap tinggal disini. Lagi pula ada Sakura."

Kiba mengangguk-ngangguk seakan mengerti. "Bagaimana denganmu, Shikamaru?"

"_University College London, Faculty of Mathematical and Physical Sciences_. Perlu perjuangan yang sangat-sangat berat untuk mendapatkannya." kata Shikamaru, dia begitu serius memperhatikan bonsainya.

"Sepuluh menit lagi." Sai berteriak.

"Jangan gila, aku merasa seperti di eksekusi!" bentak Sasuke dengan wajah yang merah. Sai malah tertawa, "Lucu sekali."

Sasuke menggeram, namun menahan sedikit amarahnya.

Terlihat dalam restoran itu, beberapa orang yang sangat familiar berada di dalamnya. Mereka bersiap-siap membuat posisi setengah lingkaran memutari meja yang di atasnya terdapat kue ukuran cukup besar buatan Kiba. Mereka membawa terompet kecil dan beberapa aksesoris lainnya.

"Satu menit lagi!" kini Kiba yang berteriak. Semua yang hadir mulai merasakan debaran di jantung yang begitu cepat. Tak lama lonceng pintu itu kembali terdengar.

"_Happy Birthday Sakura!_" Mereka semua berteriak. Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dengan bando berwarna merah di kepalanya sangat terkejut. Rambutnya kini lebih pendek, sebahunya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan berupa kemeja berenda dan rok lentur selututnya. Dia terlihat cantik dan semakin dewasa.

"Se-semuanya―"

Suaranya habis tertelan suara terompet dan pistol pesta. Mereka berjalan menuju Sakura yag mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan buat acara macam-macam di hari ini. Nenekku sedang sakit." katanya terisak-isak dengan tangisan kecil.

"Setidaknya sudah cukup kau menolak pesta besar di istana, _bukan_?" tambah Kakashi. Sakura makin menangis, langkahnya memeluk mereka semua. "Aku menyayangi kalian semua!" teriak gadis itu. Mereka semua tertawa, membaur dalam acara ulang tahun sang puteri yang sederhana.

"Kami mencintaimu, Sakura!" Kizashi dan Mebuki bersamaan memeluk puteri yang cantik itu. Sakura berbahagia sambil meneteskan sedikit air matanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kak Sakura. Ini dari kami." Moegi yang sudah remaja itu bersama Udon tersenyum. Sakura pun menyambutnya dan menerima hadiah dari mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih."

Sambutan terus berlanjut, "Sakura sudah besar sekarang. Tenang aku sudah menghadiahkanmu roti spesial hari ini." Sakura mengangguk, "Terimakasih Tuan Ichiraku."

Sai menekuk lututnya, seperti seseorang yang sedang melamar. "Ini untukmu, Puteri." wajahnya _tersenyum_ sangat tulus beserta sebuah buket bunga yang cukup besar. Dengan penuh bahagia Sakura menerimanya. Dia gadis pecinta bunga, tentu saja.

Boneka kelinci sangat besar menutupi setengah anggota tubuh itu, "Untuk Sakura."Gadis itu menerimanya dan memeluk boneka itu. "Terima kasih Shikamaru." ucapnya.

"Dasar curang!"teriak Kakashi dan Yamato. Shikamaru tersenyum sinis seperti mengatakan '_Aku menang_'.

Remaja laki-laki berambut hitam itu menghampiri Sakura, wajahnya memerah. Dia hendak mengambil bando yang di kenakan Sakura. Gadis itu lantas menahan bandonya agar tidak terlepas. Hatinya sedikit jengkel karena melihat bando merah itu, namun dia tetap memberikan hadiah yang telah ia pesan seminggu lalu. Sebuah mahkota bunga ros dan bunga sakura. Meski terbuat dari benda mati, tapi terlihat sangat hidup. Dia memakaikan Sakura mahkota bunga itu. Lalu sedikit tersenyum, "Kau selalu cantik."

Sakura membalas senyuman itu, "Terimakasih."

"Sakura!" panggil Kiba, "Ini hadiah dariku." Kiba menunjuk-nunjuk kue yang berada di antara mereka, Sakura tersenyum, kali ini jauh lebih bahagia.

_"Now, just making a wish better!_" kata Sai mengusulkan. Sakura mengangguk.

"_I wish Naruto will be together with everyone in this place and happily ever after_." batinnya. Gadis itu kemudian meniup lilin diatas kue stoberinya. Mereka semua bertepuk tangan.

.*.*.*.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sakura." Ucap remaja itu pelan, memandangi gadis yang sedang merayakan bersama keluarga teman-temannya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menghampirinya?" tanya Kurama. Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Aku belum siap, bertemu seorang puteri dengan keadaan yang seperti ini."

Kurama memutar bola matanya, "Kau bahkan anak dari seorang pebisnis terkenal, Naruto."

"Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Aku belum menepati janjiku."

Naruto perlahan mendekati pintu restoran itu. Meletakkan sebuah benda yang ingin sekali ia berikan pada Sakura. Dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Kurama.

"Na-Naruto?" Sakura menyadari ketika sekilas ia melihat kaca jendela yang bening menampakkan seseorang berambut pirang berjalan menjauhi tempat itu.

"Naruto?" tanya Sasuke heran, "Iya!" Sakura segera berlari menuju keluar pintu. Melihat sebuah kotak bertali merah muda. Dia segera mengambil kado itu dan mencari sosok berambut pirang. Namun hasilnya nihil. Keadaan dijalan itu sangat ramai.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa?"

Sakura agak sedikit terkaget, "Aku mellihat seseorang berambut pirang seperti Naruto."

"Kau tidak berhalusinasi, _kan_'? Jangan bercanda. Banyak lelaki berambut pirang di kota ini." Ujarnya ketus. Sakura terdiam, mungkinkah ia salah orang? Lalu siapa yang memberi kotak yang cukup besar ini?

"Tuan Puteri Sakura?!" kini satu-persatu orang di jalan itu berdatangan.

"Puteri Sakura, sedang ulang tahun sekarang _kan'_?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Puteri!"

Sasuke segera menarik lengan Sakura dan melindunginya melewati kerumunan yang sudah mulai memadat itu. Mereka memasuki restoran dengan tergesah-gesah.

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik?" Mebuki memeluk anak gadisnya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Ibu, aku benar-benar melihat Naruto tadi."

**.*.*.*.**

"Semangat, Naruto." ucap Kurama sambil membaca novel yang baru saja ia beli tadi pagi. Remaja berambut pirang itu memetik-metik senar biolanya. Wajahnya terlihat bosan. Malam ini dia tampak tak bisa tidur. Perlahan pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ruangan yang di sewakan orang tuanya sangatlah luas.

"Naruto." panggil ayahnya, "Aku mendengar cerita Kurama hari ini."

"Iya Tuan Besar, bahkan jantungnya berdetak kencang dan mengumpat. Aku yakin Sakura menyadarinya." Jelas Kurama. Minato tersenyum, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah berani untuk bertemu dengannya secara langsung Naruto?"

"Aku lebih tidak berani melihat ibu marah."

"Aku sadar akan perasaanmu. Sesuai janji ayah, besok kita akan kembali ke Paris."

"Dan aku ingin secepatnya meninggalkan London."

_Pria berambut hitam itu perlahan menyentuh bahu Naruto, "Kita harus kembali ke Paris."_

_Sekejap Naruto memejamkan matanya, angin musim gugur yang begitu menyegarkan membuat hatinya lebih tenang._

_"Akhirnya kami menemukanmu, Naruto."_

_Matanya terbuka, membulat penuh. Suara yang tidak pernah ia dengar beberapa tahun terakhir. Sentuhan lembut yang bahkan tidak pernah ia dapatkan dari orang dewasa lainnya._

_Isak tangis dilakukan oleh kedua orang tua itu. Secara bersamaan mereka memeluk putera tunggal yang telah menghilang puluhan bulan, ratusan minggu, sampai ribuan hari._

_"Ayah? Ibu?" tanya anak itu memastikan._

_"Kami disini, nak. Kami berjanji tidak akan meninggakkanmu."_

_Naruto tersenyum, "Tolong jangan bawa aku ke London. Lagi."_

"Ayah?"

Minato tersentak kaget ketika puteranya memanggil.

"Ada apa?"

Minato menggeleng, "Maafkan ayah. Ayah hanya tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian dirumah." Ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Naruto. "Kau tahu, kesehatan Nenek Chiyo itu semakin memburuk. Ayah dan ibu benar-benar merasa prihatin. Nak, jika nenek Chiyo meninggal, maka akan segera digantikan oleh Kakashi. Lalu, setelahnya bisa juga digantikan oleh Saku―"

"Bagaimana dengan bisnis ayah?"

Minato memandang heran pada anaknya, _"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, nak?"_

"Ayah?"

"_Well,_ ayah membantu Obito dan Itachi mengurus perusahaannya sekarang. Mereka masih sangat muda untuk mengurus perusahaan sebesar itu."

"NARUTOOO!" suara wanita itu begitu nyaring dan semakin mendekat. Anak laki-laki remaja itu gelagapan. "I-ibu?"

"Kau bilang tidak akan pergi kemana-mana hari ini! Kau bilang bosan, capek, tidak bersemangat. Kau habis dari mana?!" Suara Kushina begitu menggelegar. Minato dan Kurama sudah cukup sering mendengar omelan ini.

"J-jalan s-sama Kurama, bu. Y-ya _kan'_ Kurama?"

Kurama tidak menggubrisnya, malah dia kembali membaca novel.

"Cepat mandi sana!"

"I-iya bu." Naruto melesat pergi dari kamar itu.

Minato hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Cobalah untuk mempercayainya sedikit, Kushina."

Kushina menghela napasnya, aku tidak ingin terjadi lagi hal yang berlalu itu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto lagi."

"Aku paham. Aku juga sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi pasti dia punya alasan _kan'_?"

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Minato." Kushina kemudian duduk di samping suaminya. Dia menengok, melihat Kurama yang sedang membaca.

"Apa yang telah ia lakukan seharian ini, Kurama?"

"Dari pagi setelah tuan dan nyonya berangkat, Naruto mengajakku mencari _souvenir_ untuk di bawa pulang ke Paris. Makanya tuan Asuma mengizinkan. Memang benar, Naruto membeli banyak. Tapi tujuan utamanya adalah memberikan Sakura hadiah."

Minato hanya tersenyum melihat wajah sebal milik istrinya.

"Sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anak itu. Dia bahkan melarang kita untuk menemui Sakura."

_Ting tong_.

"Biar aku yang buka." Ucap Minato sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau memanggil layanan kamar?"

Minato menggeleng. Dia berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju ruang tengah. Di bukakannya pintu itu.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Minato."

"Shi-Shikamaru?" Minato sedikit terkejut.

"Maaf kami mengganggumu. Tuan Kakashi memberitahu kami bahwa anda berada disini. Aku bermaksud memberitahu Kiba saja, namun malah merepotkan begini."

"Tidak. Aku bahkan senang kalian kemari. Mari masuk."

Minato mempersilahkan keempat remaja itu memasuki ruangan mewah yang ia sewa selama tiga hari.

"Duduklah." Minato tersenyum.

"_Wah_, ada teman-temannya Naruto." Kushina tersenyum dan bergabung bersama mereka.

"Aku belum mengenal kalian, kecuali Shikamaru."

"_Ah_, maafkan kami nyonya Namikaze." Ujar Shikamaru sopan.

"Namaku Kiba. Teman Naruto saat masih di panti asuhan. Ini Chouji."

"Aku Sai."

"Hebat. Aku bahagia Naruto mempunya banyak teman seperti kalian." Kushina terlihat bangga.

_"Padahal aku saja belum pernah bertemu dengannya."_ Pikir Sai dan Chouji namun tetap tersenyum.

"Ingin sesuatu? Aku dengar saat musim semi, hotel ini menyediakan sajian istimewa, lho." Kushina menawarkan.

"Aku ma―" Kiba buru-buru menyenggol bahu Chouji.

"Kau sudah banyak makan hari ini, Chouji. Pikirkan dietmu!"

Minato dan Kushina tertawa akan kecanggungan namun tetap alami ini.

"Naruto sedang mandi. Mungkin akan selesai sebentar lagi. Tunggu sebentar ya." Kushina lalu meninggalkan kumpulan remaja beserta suaminya itu.

.*.*.*.

Itachi bersama Obito baru saja tiba di rumah. Rumah yang baru, walau tidak sebesar yang sebelumnya. Tidak bisa di jelaskan bagaimana perasaan Obito beberapa bulan lalu. Dia langsung menjual rumah yang menjadi akhir kehidupan kedua orang tuanya. Itachi menyarankan untuk segera meninggalkan Inggris dan kembali ke Jepang. Namun Obito tetap menolak, ada banyak hal yang harus dilaksanakan dalam perusahaannya di negara ini.

"Kalian baru pulang?" suara laki-laki itu dingin, bahkan bertanya tanpa ada emosi.

"Ya, kau tahu. Tuan Minato mengunjungi perusahaan kita. Beliau bahkan sangat membantu. Tuan Minato orang yang sangat hebat." Kata Obito. Sasuke termenung sebentar.

"_Berarti benar yang Sakura lihat. Naruto benar datang ke restoran tadi."_

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Kau sudah menyampaikan hadiah yang kami berikan?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Oh ya, kapan Tuan Minato tiba?"

"Hmm... Beliau bilang lima hari yang lalu. Lagi pula tujuan utamanya adalah menjenguk Ratu. Besok pagi beliau akan kembali ke Paris." Jawab Obito.

"Besok?!" Sasuke mendelik tajam. Itachi berjalan meninggalkan mereka, "Besok kami akan mengantarnya ke bandara. Kau boleh ikut jika mau."

.*.*.*.

Naruto dengan malu-malu berjalan menuju ke ruangan dimana teman-temannya berada. Kini Naruto telah berubah secara penampilan. Tubuhnya semakin tinggi, wajah dan pandangannya pun terlihat dewasa. Dia mengenakan blazer berbentuk rompi beserta kemeja didalamnya.

"Kau kah itu, Naruto?" Kiba bahkan tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya. Inikah temannya yang dulu? Pernah mencuri atau bahkan mengemis bersama? Inikah temannya yang telah berpisah selama tiga tahun terakhir?

"Tentu saja, kawan!" Naruto mulai bisa mengendalikan perasaan. Dia memeluk Kiba erat. Menepuk-nepuk punggungnya seakan berkata bahwa dia selama ini merindukannya.

"Kau semakin keren, Kiba!" ucapnya lagi. Mereka pun melepaskan pelukan itu. Shikamaru kemudian menjabat tangan Naruto, "Aku Shikamaru Nara. Salam kenal, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum, "Jadi kau yang membantu kasus itu. Kau sangat jenius, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru membalas senyumnya.

"Salam kenal, aku Sai." Senyumnya terlihat agak berbeda, namun Naruto tetap membalasnya.

"Ini Chouji. Dia pelanggan nomor satu kami." kata Kiba sambil tertawa.

"Halo Naruto, apa kabar?"

"Aku bahkan lebih baik ketika bertemu kalian."

.*.*.*.

"Atap disini sangat indah ya. Seluruh kota London bisa saja terlihat." Ujar Naruto. Mereka semua menduduki di kursi tempat_ lounge_ di atap hotel itu.

"Intinya saja Naruto. Apa maumu?" Shikamaru menatap _intens_ pada mata berwarna biru itu. Naruto tersenyum, "Aku tidak ingin kembali kesini lagi. Selama tiga tahun terakhir, aku menjalani _home schooling_. Rasanya sangat membosankan. Padahal aku ingin mendapatkan segalanya dengan kemampuanku sendiri."

"Memang apa yang Sakura jalani selama ini?! Sama! Kau, percaya dan pergi begitu saja pada orang tua itu." Kiba kini mendelik kesal, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Sakura berangsur-angsur menangisi kepergianmu. Kami selalu ada disana menjaganya dan menunggumu kembali."

"Kiba tenanglah dulu." Shikamaru menarik pundak Kiba.

Naruto menghela napasnya yang berat, "Aku hanya, tidak ingin kembali kesini lagi."

Kiba menahan emosinya, sedangkan Shikamaru tetap mendengarkan seksama. Sai dan Chouji serius melihat Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" taya Kiba.

"Aku memikirkan ini sejak lama. Aku punya keluarga dan hidup di Paris. Aku tidak bisa, berharap pada seorang puteri Inggris dengan status sosialku yang berbeda jauh dengannya."

"Kau gila, Naruto. Kau selalu saja merendahkan diri seperti itu!" bentak Kiba.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu kembali kesini? Dihari ulang tahun puteri?" Suara Shikamaru terdengar berat.

"Menebus dosa. Dan melihat senyumnya yang masih sama seperti empat tahun lalu. Di hari ketika dia menjadi orang pertama yang memujiku. Aku hanya ingin mengenangnya untuk yang terakhir."

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa Sakura ketika kau menghilang saat itu. Dia mencintaimu, Naruto." Sai angkat bicara.

"Kini aku melanjutkan studi untuk bisnis ayah. Ayah juga sudah mendaftarkanku kesekolah musik di Paris. Aku tidak bisa memikirkannya lagi setelah ini. Aku punya kehidupan lain yang lebih penting."

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya, "Apa kalian keberatan jika aku meminta kalian, untuk selalu disisinya? Menghiburnya? Agar dia menjadi lebih baik. Dan suatu saat nanti, dia akan menikah dengan seorang pangeran yang tampan."

"Jangankan kau minta, kami sudah pasti akan melakukan itu!"

.*.*.*.

Kizashi menggelengkan kepala, anaknya masih saja berdiam diri di salah satu kursi. Dia benar-benar diam dan memandangi sebuah boneka beruang berpita hijau. Seakan menanyakan dari dimensi apa boneka itu datang.

"Kau tidak ingin kembali ke istana?"

Sakura menggeleng, tanpa menghilangkan pandangannya dari boneka itu.

"Nenekmu sedang sakit. Setidaknya kau memberikan perhatian lebih padanya."

"Baiklah ayah." Sakura bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian memeluk ayahnya erat. Dia membawa boneka itu keluar restoran menuju rumah yang sebenarnya.

**.*.*.*.**

**29 Maret 1985**

_"Besok pagi pukul 10 aku bersama orang tuaku akan kembali. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik Kiba. Aku dengar ayah Sakura mengizinkanmu bekerja di restorannya. Kau harus tetap semangat dan meraih cita-cita."_

Kiba menatap bosan jam dinding yang jauh di depannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9. Hari ini dia tetap bekerja. Mengantarkan Naruto? Itu ide buruk baginya. Pagi ini pelanggan tidak terlalu ramai, namun Kiba tetap dalam pendiriannya. Bekerja.

Lonceng dari pintu itu berbunyi.

"Kiba! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" teriak Shikamaru yang baru saja datang.

"_Huh_?"

Shikamaru memutar matanyam dia segera menarik lengan Kiba, "Paman Kizashi, aku pinjam Kiba sebentar!" dan keluar dari restoran itu.

"Cepatlah kembali ya." sahutnya dari dalam

"Kau kenapa Shikamaru? "

"Tidak ada waktu! Cepat masuk ke mobil!"

"Kau gila!" teriak Kiba, Shikamaru langsung memaksanya untuk masuk ke mobil Ferrari milik Sai.

"Cepat, kita ke istana sekarang!" Shikamaru memerintahkan ke Sai. Mobil itu melesat kencang.

.*.*.*.

"Kau tahu kak Temari, mungkin aku harus lebih serius mempelajari tata cara bertamu kenegaraan. Ini sangat sulit."

"Bersabarlah. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mempelajarinya." Jawab Temari sambil mencari buku-buku yang di bawanya tadi.

_"Dimana Sakura?"_

_"Tuan, maaf tapi tuan puteri sedang belajar."_

_"Kami harus menemuinya!"_

Kericuhan di depan ruang belajar itu membuat Sakura penasaran apa yang terjadi.

"Kiba? Ada apa?" tanyanya. Shikamaru segera menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Cepatlah sebelum terlambat!"

"Iya, tapi ada apa? Aku sedang belajar. Kau tahu, aku bisa dihukum nanti."

Shikamaru mendatarkan wajahnya, _siapa juga yang ingin menghukum puteri ini?_

"Naruto akan kembali ke Paris pukul 10. Dia sedang berada di bandara sekarang." Kiba akhirnya mengatakan itu. Sakura yang tadinya memberontak kini malah menarik tangan Shikamaru.

"Sudah jam setengah 10. Kita harus cepat!" ujar Sakura. Pengawal istana keheranan melihat puterinya itu.

"Lee! Siapkan mobil, aku akan ke bandara sekaran!" titah Sakura. Dengan cekatan Lee langsung mematuhinya.

**.*.*.*.**

_"Departure flight to paris in five minutes."_

Naruto memandangi jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 09.55.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi, Namikaze."

Naruto sama sekali tidak mempedulikan orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya sekarang. Dia fokus pada jam tangannya dan tidak bisa diam.

"Mungkin dia tidak datang, karena kau tidak memberitahunya." Sasuke menjadi kesal.

"Aku hanya tidak sabar menunggu pesawatnya tiba. Aku juga tidak ingin berlama-lama disini." Jawab Naruto ketus.

"Namikaze." Naruto menatap serius Sasuke, "Apa?"

"Lawanlah aku di perlombaan instrumen nanti."

"Terimakasih Tuan Minato. Kami sangat terbantu." ujar Itachi. Minato membalasnya senyum, "Tentu saja, ini menjadi tanggung jawabku juga."

"Kak Obito, ini hadiah untukmu." Naruto memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dan agak tipis. Obito menerimanya, "Terimakasih."

"Naruto, ayo kita pergi." ajak Minato, Kushina tersenyum di samping suaminya.

Laki-laki itu terdiam, meratapi tangan ayahnya. Namun dia merasa harus pergi sekarang, walau dihatinya tidak.

Ketiga Uchiha itu sedikit menundukkan kepala, begitu pula dengan Kakashi dan Asuma.

_"Selamat tinggal, London."_

Langkah kaki Naruto begitu berat. Seperti puluhan kilogram rantai yang menahan kakinya. Dia sudah berada di dalam pesawat. Hatinya benar-benar ingin sekali tinggal.

**.*.*.*.**

"Dimana Naruto?!"

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke hampir saja terkena serangan jantung.

"Dimana dia, Sasuke?"

Gadis itu meneteskan air matanya. Kesedihan yang begitu mendalam.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat, dia melepaskannya dan kini menarik tangan milik Sakura.

Mereka berdua berlari, diikuti dengan Shikamaru, Sai dan Chouji.

Kakashi, Asuma, Itachi dan Obito benar-benar tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya. Apa yang terjadi pada remaja-remaja itu?

.*.*.*.

_"Naruto!"_

_"Hei, Naruto!"_

"Bukankah itu Tuan Puteri?"

"Kenapa dia berlarian mengejar pesawat ini?"

Mendengar itu, Naruto segera menengok. Dari kaca jendelanya, terpapang seorang gadis dengan empat temannya perlahan mengejar.

Mata mereka berdua bertemu sesaat dan mengedipkannya kembali.

"S-Sakura-chan?!" tangannya menempel ke jendela.

_"Kami akan menunggumu!"_

Naruto masih mencerna apa yang mereka ucapkan. Suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar. Dia memperhatikan mata Sakura yang tidak berhenti menatapnya. Air mata keluar dari mata mereka masing-masing. Pesawat semakin lepas landas. Saat itu Sakura terjatuh. Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Sasuke memeluknya, menenangkan gadis itu.

**.*.*.*.**

"Apa itu Obito?" tanya Itachi. Obito baru saja membuka bingkisan dari Naruto.

"Kartu namaku dan 78 Poundsterling."

**Chapter 14: Even a Latest Reunion? - End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Kejaaar waktu, sekarang pukul 02:17.

aku tidur dulu yaaach...semoga kalian suka chpter ini w


	15. Days Passing by Day

**Chapter 15: Days passing by Day **

_"Di hari ketika ia menjadi orang pertama yang memujiku. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya aku. Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang cantik, tersenyum dan selalu memberikanku semangat. Perpisahan selalu datang tiba-tiba seperti angin sepoi-sepoi. Walau kini kita berada di langit yang berbeda, aku yakin kali ini ku lebih tegar. Dan aku berusaha untuk melangkah sendiri."- _Naruto Namikaze

* * *

**London, Inggris 29 Maret 1985**

Didalam ruang utama istana, terpapang foto kerajaan yang sangat besar. Disana tergambarkan seorang nenek berambut putih menggunakan mahkota sedang duduk di tengah. Dibelakang kanannya ada wanita yang mirip dengan ibunya, Tsunade. Di belakang kiri nenek itu, seorang pria berambut merah marun yang tak pernah ia lihat. Dan, seorang wanita berambut pirang lurus sepinggang, bermata hijau berdiri di belakang ibunya.

"Ibu?"

Shizune menengok, lalu memberikan sedikit senyuman. "Maafkan aku Sakura. Ratu bilang baru memperbolehkanmu mempelajari silsilah keluarga setelah tiga tahun."

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bahkan lebih kaget ketika suster Shizune yang mengajariku tentang ini."

"Sebenarnya, aku ini sekertaris kerajaan. Tapi aku lebih suka menjadi dayang pribadi Nyonya Tsunade. Setelah beliau meninggal, aku memutuskan menjadi biarawati dan mengabdi kepada panti asuhan miliknya. Aku juga memahami Tuan Jiraiya."

Sakura mengangguk. Dia perlahan menuju foto selajutnya. Disana terpapang foto Jiraiya dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang sama seperti ibunya. Cantik, pikirnya. Didepan mereka ada anak remaja berambut perak. Sepupu Kakashi.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Jika diperbolehkan, aku akan mengantarkanmu kekamar ibumu."

Sakura membulatkan matanya.

**.*.*.*.**

Pintu kamar putih itu cukup besar, Shizune perlahan membuka pintu itu. Ruangannya telah lama ditinggalkan pemiliknya selama tujuh belas tahun. Walaupun begitu, kamar ini tetap di bersihkan dan sangat indah. Desain Eropa yang cukup memikau siapapun yang masuk keruangan ini.

"Inikah kamar ibu? Bahkan lebih cantik daripada milikku."

"Nyonya Carol Anne yang mendesainnya sendiri." Shizune cekikikan. Sakura pun menyelidiki ruangan itu, perlahan dia sentuh semua perabotan yang ada. Lemari berwana putih dengan corak emas yang cantik itu sangatlah besar, "Apa ibu mempunyai banyak gaun?"

"Tentu, dia seorang puteri. Koleksinya sangatlah banyak. Walau tidak sebanyak Nyonya Tsunade."

Mata Sakura menyendu. "Tapi mereka semua telah meninggal. Lalu untuk apa ini semua?"

Shizune sedikit tersentak kaget dengan perkataan gadis yang baru saja menambah umurnya menjadi enam belas itu. "Kami semua berpikir itu adalah barang istimewa milik para puteri. Jadi di biarkan saja." Shizune perlahan mendekati gadis itu, "Jika menurutmu mubazir, ratu pasti mengizinkanmu untuk memakai gaun-gaun milik puteri Carol Anne. Kau tak perlu membeli yang baru saat dewasa nanti. Lakukanlah sesukamu pada gaun pribadimu."

Sakura tersenyum, "Ya, kau benar. Aku tak perlu memiliki lagi gaun yang baru dengan ini."

"Rupanya kau disini, Sakura?" suara itu terdengar familiar. "Kiba?"

"Kami mencarimu, ayo pergi ke kebun favoritmu itu." Ajak Shikamaru.

"Hei, kalian. Bagaimana tahu tempat ini?" Shizune semakin kesal melihat empat anak remaja di depannya itu. Kiba yang masih menggunakan seragam restoran, Shikamaru, Sai dan Sasuke pun juga masih lengkap menggunakan jas universitasnya masing-masing.

"Lee yang memberitahu." Jawab Kiba. Shizune menghelas napasnya dalam. "Ini masih jam belajar Sakura." keluh Shizune.

"Dan lima menit lagi usai." Jawab ketus Shikamaru.

"Kalian sudah berjanji akan menemaniku ke panti asuhan. Aku punya banyak gaun. Aku yakin gadis-gadis kecil disana akan menyukainya."

"Iya tuan puteri." jawabnya serempak.

"Wah! Kamar ini bagus sekali. Lihat, bahkan lebih bagus daripada kamar Sakura." Kiba mengelilingi kamar itu.

"Kiba. Kau tidak sopan memasuki kamar wanita." Sasuke menegur datar temannya. "Tapi kita sering bermain di kamar Sakura."

"Kiba!" panggil Sakura dengan nada yang keras namun tetap anggun. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Dia pun melempar buku miliknya dan tepat mengenai kepala Kiba. Ketiga remaja itu menepuk tangan, "Keahlian melempar milik Sakura semakin meningkat." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

**.*.*.*.**

"Dia sama sekali tidak menginginkanmu, Sakura." kata remaja berambut hitam sambil meminum teh Jepang yang ia pesan tadi. Sakura melemas, tubuhnya bersandar disebuah bangku taman yang ada di kebun ros pribadi miliknya.

"Menurutku, Naruto itu hanya sedang bimbang." Ujar Kiba, menatap khawatir Sakura. Walaupun Sakura tidak terlalu menangisinya lagi seperti tempo hari.

"Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini? Apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan?" Sakura menghela napasnya, "Dari sikapnya kemarin, apa sebaiknya aku melupakannya?"

Mereka berempat memandangi gadis itu. Apa yang salah dengan Sakura? Dia seorang puteri berwajah cantik? Mencintai Naruto? Mereka bahkan ingin sekali memiliki hati gadis ini.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Sedikit bulir air mata berjatuhan membasahi pipinya. Ia segera menghapusnya.

"Aku janji akan menjadi puteri yang baik."

"Kami semua ada disini untuk membantumu." Ucap Kiba. "Lagi pula, Sasuke itu menyukaimu. Apa kau tidak menginginkan pria tampan pujaan para mahasiswi di kampusnya?" tambahnya.

Wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Apa? Di kampus ku tidak ada yang tertarik dengan orang Jepang. Sampai sekarang aku bahkan tidak punya kekasih. Dan, Sasuke juga orang Jepang . Tidak punya kekasih pula." Shikamaru mengoceh sebal.

"Bukankah kau sedang berdekatan dengan Temari?" Sasuke menggodanya dengan nada datar, "Kau menyukai wanita yang lebih dewasa darimu, _kan_'?"

"Tumben kau banyak bicara, pianis." Shikamaru meminum sedikip kopinya.

"Jadi kau menyukai kak Temari, Shikamaru?" Wajah Sakura yang tadinya murung perlahan berubah menjadi lebih baik. "Wah. Ini hebat! Kapan kau akan menyatakannya?"

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya sambil tertawa. Ekspresinya kecewa, _"Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kiba." _batinnya.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Aku tidak suka memiliki hubungan seperti percintaan remaja yang membosankan."

"Maksudmu, kau suka hubungan yang lebih―dewasa?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku tidak menyangka Shikamaru～" kata Sai sambil tertawa begitupun Sakura.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya, "Kalian bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

"Shikamaru itu mempunyai pikirian panjang sepuluh tahun ke depan. Dan menurutku, itu bagus." Ucap Sasuke santai sambil menyeruput tehnya.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya, "Merepotkan."

**.*.*.*.**

**Panti Asuhan St. Maria**Mereka semua perlahan turun dari mobil limosin itu. Seperti biasa, Sasukelah yang memberikannya perhatian lebih. Bagaimanapun, gadis itu adalah seseorang yang penting baginya.

Mereka semua memasuki lobi panti asuhan itu, anak-anak semua menyambutnya. Panti Asuhan ini terlihat berbeda. Semenjak tinggal di Istana, baru pertama kali ini dia datang.

"Tempat ini begitu berbeda saat musim semi."

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengingat badai salju lagi, Sakura." Shikamaru menegurnya. Sakura tersenyum, "Tenang. Aku hanya bergurau saja, Shikamaru." Gadis itu melihat ke depan lagi. Kini anak-anak banyak menyambutnya.

"Aku senang Puteri Sakura datang mengunjungi kami." sapa Moegi. Sakura segera memeluknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Puteri?" remaja laki-laki berambut merah marun itu berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Gaara. Sudahlah, panggil saja Sakura. Kita berteman akrab, _bukan_?" Gadis itu menarik lengan Gaara memasuki ruang utama. Temari, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru mengikutinya.

"Dasar puteri menyebalkan, kenapa aku yang membawa barang-barangnya. Seharusnya Lee yang mengangkut ini semua!" Keluh Kiba sambil menopang sebuah dus bersama Sai berisikan gaun-gaun.

"Memangnya kau saja? Aku juga. Sasuke itu malas sekali!"

"Tuan-tuan, bersyukurlah. Ka-karena aku sendirian mengangkat ini."

Kiba dan Sai melirik kebelakang, pemandangan yang menyedihkan malah membuat mereka tertawa.

**.*.*.*.**

"Wah lihat gaun ini. Cantik sekali."

"Aku akan menggunakannya saat dewasa nanti, Puteri Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku senang kalian menyukainya. Berjanjilah untuk memakai ini saat dewasa nanti."

_"Yes, Princess!"_ anak-anak perempuan itu menjawab serempak.

"Setelah ini, kita harus segera kembali." Sasuke meraih pundak Sakura. Gadis itu tetap tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang begitu perhatian.

"Sasuke, aku ingin kebelakang sebentar."

"Berjanjilah kau tidak pergi kemanapun." gadis itu mengangguk.

Tentu bohong, bukan itu yang Sakura inginkan. Dia ingin pergi ke samping gedung. Wajahnya memerah, langkah kakinya semakin cepat. Perlahan dia berlari, mengejar cahaya dari pintu gedung untuk segera keluar.

Udara sore hari ini begitu sejuk. Bunga-bunga telah tumbuh mekar di rumput-rumput itu. Panti asuhan ini memang terlihat berbeda. Lebih nyama dibanding musim dingin saat itu. Sakura tersenyum, menghirup udara segar yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia memutar diri, seakan beban pikirannya telah pergi jauh meninggalkan dirinya.

Sakura berhenti, matanya beralih memandangi sebuah bangku taman. Terakhir kali ia melihat, bangku itu di balut salju putih yang dingin menusuk tulangnya.

"Naruto..." ucapnya pelan. Dia tetap menahan air mata itu. Bertahan agar tak mengingat kejadian yang telah lama ia lalui.

Bangku yang ia duduki itu berada di pohon besar yang dulu sedang tertidur. Kelopak-kelopak cantik berwarna merah muda berguguran dari sana. "Ternyata ini pohon ceri. Aku pikir kau mati."

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati angin dan aroma khas dari bunga itu.

"Sakura."

Sang gadis membuka matanya. "Gaara?"

Remaja itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Sakura, "Tempat ini begitu penting?"

"Ya. Begitu lama, aku baru bisa mendatanginya."

Gaara tersenyum, "Ternyata kau masih mencintainya."

Gadis itu menengok, memandangi sosok berambut merah itu.

"Aku menyerah. Kalian masih saling mencintai."

"Ini, tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku bahkan tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Aku tahu itu. Karenanya aku paham."

Sakura merasa tidak mengerti apa yang teman sebayanya katakan.

"Naruto itu, orang yang egois. Dia tidak percaya diri soal perasaannya." Gaara bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Kau tahu. Naruto kemari beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia duduk di bawah pohon ini, sama sepertimu. Dan menurutku, kalian berdua butuh bicara."

Angin itu datang lagi, Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Sakura!" Panggil Kiba.

"Jika kau bertemu dengannya lagi, seberusaha mungkin nyatakanlah perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Dan kali ini serius." ucap Gaara, kedua tangannya di letakkan di saku celananya.

Teman-teman itu mendatangi Sakura. Temari segera memeluknya. "Seharusnya kau bilang ingin ke tempat ini. Kami akan mengantarmu."

"Kau selalu membuatku khawatir Sakura." kata Kiba kesal.

"Maafkan aku." gadis itu berbisik pelan.

**.*.*.*.**

**Hamstreet, Inggris 1 April 1985**

"Terimakasih tuan puteri!" anak-anak panti asuhan itu terlihat bahagia sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Maaf, kau sampai menyempatkan diri untuk datang. Pasti jadwal harianmu padat ya."

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku baru bisa datang sekarang."

"Tidak apa. Aku paham kehidupanmu."

Wajah cantik itu melembut. Memandangi anak-anak tanpa kasih sayang orang tua sama sepertinya. "Sakura." Dia menengok, "Terimakasih sudah mau membantu panti asuhan kecil ini. Entah bagaimana aku menggantinya."

"Aku tumbuh besar disini. Bagaimana pun, aku berhutang padamu dan panti asuhan ini, bibi Konan."

Tak lama kemudian Sakura melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari panti asuhan yang telah di renovasi pada musim gugur tahun lalu. Anak-anak panti asuhan itu melambaikan tangannya, mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan berharap mengunjungi mereka lagi suatu saat nanti. Wanita berambut biru itu tersenyum, memandangi betapa dewasanya Sakura sekarang.

Lee membukakan pintu mobil. Sakura melambaikan tangannya lagi, "Sampai jumpa. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya!"

Mobil sewaan berwana hitam itu terlihat biasa untuk seorang puteri dari kerajaan. Sakura memang meminta Lee tidak menyewakannya mobil yang terlalu mencolok.

"Tuan puteri, kita akan kemana sekarang?"

Sakura menenangkan diri sebentar. "Aku ingin mengunjungi Ashford."

"Baik."

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita tidak memberitahu teman-temanmu. Aku takut kalau mereka sampai mengacaukan istana demi mencarimu."

Sakura tertawa renyah, "Sekali-sekali aku harus meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Lagi pula aku tak ingin mereka begitu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan."

Temari memandangi sosok gadis remaja itu. "Aku bangga padamu, Sakura. Terutama saat kau melakukan aktivitas sosial seperti ini."

"Sudah menjadi tugasku. Tapi aku juga jarang sekali melakukan hal ini. Setiap hari aku harus belajar, memahami ketata negaraan. Jadi aku anggap ini sebagai releksasi." Sakura tersenyum. Temari membalasnya.

**.*.*.*.**

**Ashford, Inggris**

"Nona Sakura. Jika aku boleh tahu, Naruto itu siapa?" tanya Lee dengan polos. "Ma-maafkan aku Nona. Nona Sakura selalu menyebut nama itu."

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan tetap ramah. "Dia, cinta pertamaku."

Temari hanya diam mendengarkan kalimat yang baru saja Sakura ucapkan. Sedikit melirik bagaimana wajah Sakura mengatakan itu. Sangat alami dan penuh keyakinan diri. Jarang sekali ia melihat puteri mudanya ini tersenyum bahagia hanya karena mengucapkan itu. Perlahan ia memejamkan mata, entah kemana Naruto berada sekarang. Mendengar cerita Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu sangat membuatnya kesal.

"Kak Temari, biarkan aku sendiri sebentar ya?"

Temari membuka matanya dan mengangguk, "Aku akan mengawasimu dari sini."

Mobil itu perlahan terparkir di depan stasiun. Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi gereja yang pernah menjadi tempatnya mengemis dulu. Di bawah pohon ceri yang sedang mekar. Kelopaknya perlahan menggugur.

"Puteri Sakura."

Gadis itu terkejut ketika seseorang berseragam polisi memanggil namanya.

"Ba-bagaimana t-tuan?"

Kotetsu tersenyum, "Suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu tuan puteri secara langsung. Sudah lama sekali ya."

Wajah Sakura memerah. Penampilannya berubah setelah pulang dari Hamstreet menuju Ashford. Dia menggunakan rambut palsu bewarna pirang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang di sini menyadarinya. Tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa menipumu, tuan."

Kotetsu tertawa kecil, "Sebenarnya aku telah merasa tertipu. Hanya saja, tidak ada orang yang memandangi pohon ceri seperti itu selain dirimu."

Sakura tersenyum, pandangannya kini beralih kedepan, dia menutup matanya perlahan.

"Pohon ini menyimpan salah satu kenangan indah yang ingin selalu ku ingat."

"Apa dia seorang pemuda berambut sama denganmu? Pemain biola yang selalu mengemis di sekitar sini?" godanya.

Sakura serentak membuka matanya, wajahnya mulai memerah. Dia kembali menengok memandangi polisi itu.

"Kau tahu, tuan puteri? Anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang pernah bersama dirimu empat tahun yang lalu itu? Seminggu yang lalu ia datang kemari."

Sakura terdiam, masih mendengarkan pria di sampingnya. "Dia memandangi pohon ceri ini dengan cara sama sepertimu. Aku segera menghampirinya. Dia terkejut, tapi begitu senang. Dia bilang baru saja akan menuju kantor polisi. Aku hanya tersenyum, ada rasa rindu juga bertemu dengannya. Tak lama dia segera memberiku amplop berisikan £5000. Dia meminta maaf padaku karena waktu dulu telah mencuri uang orang-orang. Dia juga menginginkan uang itu untuk di kembalikan pada pemiliknya. Kali ini dia menebusnya dan berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi."

"Naruto..." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Jadi begitu.."

"Sebagai polisi, aku senang ketika seseorang mengakui kesalahannya dan mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatannya."

Sakura meneteskan air matanya secara perlahan.

"Tapi sebelum itu saat aku menyapanya di awal, dia sedang menangis."

**.*.*.*.**

**London, Inggris 2 April 1985**

"Selamat datang, Sakura. Sebaiknya cepat kau temui nenekmu―Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" Shizune menatapi mata yang membengkak itu. "Jangan bilang kau―"

"Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar Suster." Sakura segera pergi ke lantai atas.

"Ini pasti berhubungan dengan orang Perancis itu!"

"Jika kau tahu ceritanya, Suster Shizune. Dia bahkan tidak memberitahuku." Temari menghela napasnya.

"Ada yang lebih penting, Temari. Nenek Chiyo, kau tahu."

Mereka berdua segera berlari menuju ruangan besar pribadi milik Chiyo. Diruangan itu Kakashi sedang memperhatikan neneknya yang terbaring lemah. Khawatir, namun pasrah.

"Dimana Sakura?" tanya Kakashi dengan suara parau.

**.*.*.*.**

Sakura memasuki kamar ibunya. Dia sedikit tersenyum, ruangan ini menyembuhkan kegalauan yang melanda hatinya. Dia merasa tersiksa mendengar ucapan Kotetsu.

Sakura berjalan menuju tempat tidur ibunya. Sangat besar dan cantik layaknya di cerita dongeng. Ia merebahkan dirinya, menghirup aroma harum ruangan itu. Sama seperti bunga ceri yang hanya bisa ia rasakan pada pertengahan musim semi.

"Sakura! Nenekmu―"

**.*.*.*.**

Kakashi masih menggenggam tangan neneknya.

"Kapan kau menikah, Kakashi?" tanyanya.

"Sudahlah nek. Jangan bicara lagi."

"Di-dimana Sakura?"

Gadis itu berlari menghampiri neneknya. Dengan lembut ia memeluknya.

"Nenek!"

"Cucu kecilku." Dia tersenyum namun terlihat begitu menyedihkan. "Jaga dirimu dan negara ini dengan baik. Bersama dengan Kakashi."

Sakura menangis, dia semakin memeluk erat neneknya. Kakashi hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, begitupun semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Kakashi, kau harus segera memimpin kerajaan ini. Jadilah raja yang bijaksana, adil juga bertanggung jawab. Nenek..tidak akan lama lagi disini." Dia tersenyum, napasnya tersengal-sengal. Umurnya memang sudah sangat tua. Ia terlihat lelah. Matanya perlahan terpejam.

Hening.

"Nenek?" tangisan kecil kini memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Nenek!"

"Kakashi, maafkan aku." Orochimaru menyentuh pundak Kakashi. Pria muda itu terdiam.

**.*.*.*.**

_"Disinilah ratu berbaring untuk yang terakhir. Seluruh masyarakat menyambutnya. Begitupun Pangeran dan Puteri―"_

_"Masih menjadi pertanyaan, apakah Pangeran Kakashi benar akan naik tahta menjadi raja dan―"_

Banyak wartawan dan para pemburu berita yang berusaha mengambil gambar di daerah ini. Kakashi terlihat memeluk sepupu kecilnya, Sakura. Begitu juga dengan kerabat dekat yang hadir di acara pemakaman ini.

Perlahan mereka semua mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Karangan bunga duka cita memenuhi pintu gerbang. Bunga mawar putih terhiasi di sepanjang jalan. Mereka semua berduka.

**.*.*.*.**

**London, Inggris 5 April 1985**

"Kita harus segera melantik Kakashi, sebagai raja."

"Tentu, ratu mengizinkan Kakashi untuk menjadi raja walaupun dia belum menikah."

"Seharusnya Kakashi telah menikah. Umurnya sudah cukup dewasa."

Kakashi memandang bosan para menteri yang ada disekitarnya. Sebuah konverensi membicarakan tentang pergantian raja yang baru. Kakashi sengaja mengajak Sakura agar ia paham tentang pembicaraan kenegaraannya.

"Memang jika ingin menjadi raja, harus menikah?" bisik Sakura pada sepupunya.

"Seharusnya begitu. Tapi harus ada izin dari pemimpin terdahulu dan juga masyarakat. Nenek mengizinkan, masyarakat juga menganggap itu sah." Jawabnya pelan.  
"Nenek baru saja meninggal, apa mereka tidak berduka?"

Kakashi menghela napasnya, "Begitulah keadaannya. Jika tidak ada raja, perdana menteri kerajaan juga tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik."

"Pangeran Kakashi."

"_Yes, Sir_?"

"Kami putuskan akan melantikmu minggu depan."

Sakura memandangi sepupunya yang terlihat semakin mantap namun gugup. Dia tersenyum.

**.*.*.*.**

Sambil membawa beruang berpita hijau itu, Sakura berjalan menuju kamar ibunya lagi. Duka di hatinya mulai sedikit memudar ketika memasuki kamar ibunya yang nyaman. Dia kembali berbaring di tempat tidur itu. Memandangi lampu berlian di atasnya. Ia bahkan mulai melupakan kamarnya sendiri.

Matanya kini beralih ke sebuah kain besar yang menutupi dinding. Ia mulai bangkit dari tempat tidur itu dan meletakkan boneka beruangnya. Hatinya mencari apa di balik sebuah kain itu. Dengan hati-hati ia menarik kain yang cukup tebal.

"Ibu?"

Sebuah foto berbingkai besar menggantung kuat di dinding itu. Jantungnya berdetang kencang. Wanita berpakaian pengantin putih itu tidak hanya sendiri.

"Ayah?"

Untuk pertama kalinya ia menatap ayahnya walau dari foto. Pria berambut merah muda itu mengenakan tuxedo hitam. Tangan kirinya berada di pinggul wanita itu. Wanita yang memegang buket bunga ros putih bersama daun hijau segar di balut pita. Pemandangan yang sangat menyejukkan matanya. Begitu manis ketika melihat sebuah pernikahan, terutama orang tuanya sendiri.

"Akhirnya kau yang membukanya, Sakura."

Gadis itu terkaget, Kakashi sudah menyender di pintu sejak tadi. "Sepupu Kakashi?" wajahnya mulai memerah. Ia kembali memandang foto itu.

"Aku mendengar ceritanya dari Suster Shizune. Pernikahan orangtua-ku tidak di ketahui oleh pihak kerajaan. Aku begitu sedih. Mereka saling mencintai, bukan? Kenapa nenek tidak mengizinkan? Lalu kenapa foto ini ada di sini? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Nenek hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk bibi Carol Anne. Foto ini...sengaja ia kirim untuk memberitahu nenek bahwa ia telah menikah dengan pria yang ia cintai. Dia juga mengirimkan klise-nya. Mengetahui kelahiranmu, nenek memutuskan untuk mencuci foto itu dan memajangnya. Dia menginginkan mereka berdua dan dirimu kembali Sakura." Jelas Kakashi.

"Ketika orangtua-mu meninggal akibat kecelakaan itu, nenek langsung menutup foto itu." Kakashi tersenyum, "Dan orang yang berani membukanya ternyata adalah puteri mereka sendiri."

Pandangan Kakashi kini kearah foto itu, "Bibi Carol Anne sangat mirip dengan ibuku. Dia cantik, rambutnya yang lurus. Sedih sekali rambutku seperti ayah."

Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Kalau aku melihat mereka berdua, mereka sama percis seperti Tuan Kizashi dan Nyonya Mebuki."

"Ya, aku telah menganggap mereka berdua sebagai orangtuaku sendiri. Aku begitu menyanyanginya."

Kini Kakashi melirik sepupunya, "Kau ingin pindah kamar di sini ya?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Tempat ini lebih nyaman daripada kamarku."

"Memang tidak takut?" Kakashi menggoda sepupunya. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Dia raih sebuah bantal dan memukuli sepupunya. Kakashi tertawa, begitupun gadis itu.

**.*.*.*.**

**London, Inggris 12 April 1985**

Hari ini pun tiba. Hari dimana Kakashi dilantik sebagai raja yang baru. Seluruh kerabat kerajaan menghadiri upacara itu. Setelah mengikrarkan sumpah kerajaan, mereka semua bernyanyi lagu kebangsaannya.

Begitu khidmat suara terdengar. Kakashi semakin mantap dengan apa yang telah ia terima sekarang. Sakura menggandeng tangannya sambil tersenyum kearahnya

**.*.*.*.**

**Four Season Restaurant 13 April 1985**

_"Cheer!"_ seluruh kerabat di dalam restoran itu berteriak bahagia menyambut raja yang baru. Mereka kemudian meminum anggur di gelas mereka masing-masing bersamaan.

"Selamat ya―Raja Kakashi. _Ah_ tidak! Lidahku terasa pedas!" Kiba menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Kakashi mendatarkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak menyuruhmu memanggilku itu."

"Lalu bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu? Yang Mulia Kakashi? Tuan Raja Kakashi? Raja Pangeran Kakashi?" Kiba menggodanya. "Itu bahkan lebih menjijikan, Kiba." Sasuke terlihat begitu terganggu.

"Nenekku baru saja meninggal. Tidak baik melakukan pesta seperti ini."

"Ayolah, Senior Kakashi. Bagaimana jika pesta untuk mengenang almarhum?" Yamato menyenggol tangan Kakashi. Baru sebentar saja, juniornya itu terlihat seperti mabuk berat.

"Hei, kalian tidak menuangkan anggur pada adikku _kan'_? Dia masih di bawah umur!" teriak Kakashi. Sai menggeleng, "Tidak masalah, _'kan_ hanya anggur."

"Tuan Kakashi, sebaiknya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Aku berteman dengannya cukup lama. Kau tahu―" Shikamaru mengecilkan suaranya sedikit dan mendekat pada Kakashi, begitu pula Kiba, Sai, dan Chouji yang penasaran. "Dia bisa sedikit lebih gila."

"Dia adik yang menyebalkan jika sudah mabuk. Jadi jangan biarkan dia menyetir malam ini." Itachi mengambil segelas anggur lagi di dekat mereka.

"Kau serius, kak Itachi?" tanya Kiba. Pria itu tersenyum, "Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

_"Wajahmu menyeramkan."_ Batin Obito.

"Kalian.._hik._..bicara apa? _Hik_...Terlihat mencurigakan." Sasuke memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Wajahnya sangat merah. Kiba melirik meja yang ada di depan temannya itu. Diatasnya terdapat beberapa gelas anggur.

"Sasuke, kau sudah minum berapa gelas?"

"Lima.._hik_...atau mungkin satu." Ucapnya tidak beraturan.

"Ya, bisa kubayangkan apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Mungkin hanya sedikit kekacauan." Tambah Shikamaru. Mereka hanya memberi tatapan _'Kau sedang bercanda ya?'_ pada remaja itu.

"Jangan secanggung itu. Aku sudah membuatkan kalian banyak makanan. Ayo makan!" Kizashi terlihat begitu senang.

"Yeay～" seakan mereka telah melupakan kejadian Sasuke, mereka segera mengkeroyoki bufet-bufet masakan khas Eropa itu.

"Jangan lupa _billing_nya, Kakashi." Kizashi tersenyum melirik pria muda itu.

"_Aku pikir itu gratis_." Batinnya.

_"Chouji～ __Pikirkan dietmu."_

_"Aku sudah tahu, Shikamaru."_

Mereka semua terlihat begitu menikmati acara ini. Gadis bermata hijau itu tidak begitu lapar. Dia menghampiri temannya yang berwajah merah.

"Sasuke, kau tidak makan? Masakan ayahku benar-benar lezat."

Sasuke masih saja meminum anggur yang tersedia di depannya. "Bagaimana jika aku ambilkan untukmu?" pikirannya yang polos tidak menyadari akan temannya yang mungkin sedang kehilangan kendali. Tangan itu meraih pinggul Sakura, tubuhnya menjadi dekat.

"Biarkan aku memilikimu malam ini." Bisiknya pada gadis itu. Wajah Sakura memerah, rasa panik masih ada dalam dirinya. Dia bahkan tidak berani memandang lelaki itu.

"_Eh_, Sasuke sedang apa?" tanya Chouji sambil menunjuk dua remaja yang tidak terlalu jauh. Shikamaru penasaran, begitupun pula teman-temannya.

Sasuke mulai membuka kemejanya perlahan. Dada bidangnya terlihat. Begitu putih dan seksi pikir gadis itu.

"Sakura?!" Kizashi terkejut menyaksikan kejadian itu dari kejauhan. Dia segera mengambil sapu yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Bagaimana..._hik_...jika bermain sebentar?"

"Apa?" Sakura keheranan memandangi sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke!" Kizashi hampir menghantam Sasuke dengan sapu itu, jika saja tidak di tahan oleh Shikamaru.

"Sabar, paman Kizashi. Aku juga membenci Sasuke, tapi dia sedang mabuk."

Sasuke mulai membuka seleting celananya, "Bagaimana jika aku―"

"Jangan di sini, SASUKE!"

**.*.*.*.**

Sakura memasuki kamar ibunya perlahan. Ia merebahkan diri kekasurnya. Malam telah begitu larut. Boneka beruangnya terlihat mengantuk dan mengajaknya untuk mimpi indah.

Gadis itu tersenyum, dan memejamkan matanya yang meneteskan air mata.

_"__Alasan kita bertemu, dan alasan kita berpisah. Sekarang semua itu kupeluk dalam hati. Aku percaya dan aku berharap, suatu saat bisa tersampaikan padamu lewat mimpi. Bila seluruh kota terlihat indah setelah hujan badai yang turun mendadak, aku yakin hanya dengan sejumlah air mata orang akan terlihat cantik. Tidak peduli seberapa jauh kita. Aku berdoa agar hati ini mencapaimu. Pada malam hari ketika air mata tidak akan berhenti. Aku ingin menjadi bulan yang menerangi jendelamu. Karena aku yakin, kita pasti akan dapat bertemu kembali."_ Sakura Haruno

**Chapter 15: Days passing by Day - End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Maaf yah telat update. yah sudah semester 3 semakin berat. Jadi sulit untuk dapat inspirasi. Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini.

Ah ya kali ini kutipan tidak bisa ku buat sendiri. sedang tidak ada inspirasi, jadi aku butuh kutipan orang lain. untuk bagian kutipan di atas, itu ada buatan ku sendiri dan di campur lirik lagu. kutipan bawah juga full semua dari lagu. keduanya sama dari lagu 下川みくに―もう一度君に会いたい Mikuni Shimokawa - Mou Ichido Kimi ni Aitai.

Ini soundtrack dari anime Full Metal Panic. TSR. emang sedih abis sih lagunya hiiiiks~

Yosh! See you next chapter!


End file.
